


Our Version of Perfect

by crazyellephant



Series: Our Perfect Universe Series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Conspiracies, Dad!Ian, Dad!Mickey, Domestic Gallavich, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, Husbands, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Plotting, Post-Season 10, Protective Gallaghers (Shameless US), Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Semi-Canon Compliant, Shameless, Talk of drugs, They make their own angst, Trevor isn't so bad, Violence, gallavich parents, some of it may be ridiculous, some racist remarks, some sex scenes, some things may be out of character, some transphobic remarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: Ian and Mickey dealing with married life and unexpected parenthood. Then someone from Ian's past comes along, interrupting their domestic bliss.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kevin Ball/Veronica Fisher, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti, Mickey Milkovich & The Gallaghers
Series: Our Perfect Universe Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921936
Comments: 33
Kudos: 326





	1. An Ex-citing Day for the Gallaghers (a.k.a Fucking Gallaghers)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this. But I hope you like it. This is a work of fiction. Please don't take it too seriously. Some things may be inaccurate. There are some things written here/some characters may say some homophobic/racist/transphobic/etc things - They do not necessarily reflect my own points of view. If there is something I wrote that you disagree with, please don't come for my head. Again, this is a work of fiction. I do not wish to engage in any drama of any sort.
> 
> P.s. I haven't written in a long time. I'm rusty. I really hope this jumpstarts it so I can finish my WIPs. This is now a WIP. I'm all over the place. *sigh*

Mickey has a love/hate relationship with the Gallaghers. Some of them he loved or liked more than others. For one, he loves Ian. Definitely, without a doubt loves that man. And the others? Well, maybe hate is a strong word. He doesn’t really hate them. It’s not even a strong dislike. Not really. Sometimes they just push his boundaries. Get on his nerves. In a kind of good way - not that Mickey would really admit that out loud. But still on his nerves nonetheless. They’re so damn chaotic, and nosy, and noisy all the time. 

Most times, especially nowadays, he loves them even if they drive him crazy. They are his family now after all, officially, since he and Ian got married a month or so ago. But to Mickey, maybe they had been family way before that, probably sometime after he and Ian first got together. Again, not that he will readily publicly acknowledge that last part. He didn’t really care about them that much in the early days. Only Ian. Ian was most important then and now. Mickey was wont to admit it, but the Gallaghers - once they really truly saw how much Mickey and Ian loved each other - got his and Ian’s back. They treated him as family, too, despite some animosity in the early days. But those didn’t really grow into anything serious.

There were disagreements, then and now. But, hey, what family doesn’t have any of those? For the most part, they all cared for each other. They came together and rallied alongside each other when push came to shove. He saw that first hand when his own father - in all his homophobic glory - tried to sabotage the day Mickey planned and worked hard for to make perfect - his and Ian’s Wedding Day.

Mickey will admit, his heart broke and he had given up the moment it truly sunk in that Terry burned down their wedding venue just to stop him and Ian from getting married. He had felt defeated - his dad won again. _Like he always does._ Those were Mickey’s words. And at that time, he really believed it. His father was never going to let him be happy for as long as he was still alive. All Mickey saw was murder at that point.

But then the Gallaghers, being Gallaghers, and being so used to making gold out of whatever shit was thrown at them, were able to come up with a plan and actually made it work. The day didn’t go the way Mickey planned but years from now, Mickey (and Ian) would say it was the most perfect day because they ended up getting married - and that was what mattered. (Plus, the gold Chiavari chairs with the white cushions looked nice and elegant. He definitely had good taste.)

Mickey knows his and Ian’s relationship was not all smooth sailing. They went through a lot of bumps, a couple of falls, highs and lows, forced weddings, beatings, bipolar diagnosis, break ups and make-ups, juvie, prison, blood, sweat and tears, literally and figuratively. But even through all that, they got there. They got here. Together. Through thick and thin, happiness and sadness, sickness and in health and all that shit. And the shit arrived rather sooner than they would have liked. After Terry literally rained bullets through their hotel room window the day after their honeymoon, Ian and Mickey came home - unscathed, thank goodness - to find out that Debbie, Ian’s little sister had been arrested. The allegations were serious, and Debbie had ended up in jail awaiting trial while the rest of the family tried - and are still trying - to scrounge up money for her bail and fees to pay a lawyer. They needed a good one.

Mickey found it a little funny that he and Ian briefly discussed, before the wedding, having children of their own at some point after they got married. He joked about there being plenty of strays in their neighbourhood that they can pick up for cheap. With Debbie in jail, Lip and Tami moving to their own house, and Fiona living outside the state, Ian (and Mickey by extension because they were married now) had been left to look after Debbie’s daughter, Franny, and Ian’s younger brothers, Liam and Carl. He should have known the strays would be a lot closer than he thought. Family is family, and they take care of their own. Mickey and Ian weren’t the only option, there was Ian’s dad. But then again, Frank Gallagher was a piece of shit human being and an even shittier father. He was never in the running to look after anyone. He was an adult only by age, and just a sperm donor. He didn’t raise Ian and his siblings. Fiona, their eldest sister, did all that. She raised all five of her siblings when she was nine. She sacrificed her childhood to make sure they had theirs, or some semblance of it. 

Mickey and Fiona never got the chance to become close, but they at least developed mutual respect for each other, maybe even a friendship. And Mickey will always be thankful to her for raising Ian and making sure he was loved and cared for so Mickey could meet him and experience the love he had to give.

So here, he and Ian were, where they least expected to be after only just being released from prison a couple of months ago. He never would have thought he would be married with kids so soon. Mickey didn’t know if he was ready for this responsibility. But he did it anyway because he had to. He knew life was a bitch that wouldn’t really give them a break.

It would have been nice if he and Ian had a chance to settle in and get their lives back in order after prison first before being thrust into this new territory of adulthood. At the least, he would have loved to have been able to enjoy being a newlywed for a couple of months. But then again, this was the South Side. And he married a Gallagher, he was a Milkovich. The mess was bound to happen.

Things weren’t all shit. Like now, even if it was so early in the morning before the rest of the neighbourhood woke up. It’s that weirdly peaceful pocket of time before his alarm goes off to signal the start of another probably chaotic day. 

Mickey should have been annoyed to be woken up before his alarm but it was difficult to do that when the reason for said disturbance from his slumber was the gentle peppering of kisses on his neck from his dear husband.

“Mick?” Ian whispered into his ear.

Mickey smiled, feeling the gentle caress of Ian’s breath against his cheek, showering light kisses from his ear and down his neck again.

“Wake up.” Ian sing-songed playfully.

Mickey hummed, content, reaching back with his hand, head turning slightly behind him to pull his husband down for a fervent kiss on the lips. 

Ian’s hands wandered down from Mickey’s arm to his stomach then his waist, pushing both their boxers down, lubricant at the ready. They had done this so many times when they were both still in prison and barely had any privacy. Before the guards turned the lights on to wake everybody up to a day of doing mostly nothing. Ian and Mickey took this time to be with each other. It’s almost routine now. Routine yet somehow still, it was something new and exciting. Mickey couldn’t get enough of it, doing this and many other things with his husband.

Mickey couldn’t help letting out a moan as Ian thrust into him. It was slow and gentle, both of them just revelling in the pleasure, in their love. Mickey reached his hand back and around Ian’s bottom, coaxing him to go deeper, as Mickey moved his hips back, meeting each of Ian’s thrusts. Another involuntary moan escaped his lips, his eyes closed as jolts of pleasure coursed through his body every time Ian hit his special spot. It felt so good. Mickey could get lost in it, was lost in it.

He opened his eyes intending to turn around to face his husband when, “Fuck!” He exclaimed, squeezing Ian’s hand in his own to signal him to stop. 

A little redheaded girl stood at the now open door to their bedroom. She was hugging one of her dolls.

“Franny, hey.” Mickey started, nervous, trying to bring himself down from his high and acting normal yet still fully aware that Ian was still inside him. He propped himself up on his elbow. Then feeling self-conscious, pulled the sheet to cover his torso. He quickly glanced down to make sure that other essential parts were covered, too. He really didn’t want to scar his niece for life. He didn’t even dare to think about how long she’s been standing there before they noticed her.

The little girl didn’t answer, she just stared, looking unsure if she should go into their room or not. In the early days when Debbie was first arrested, she refused to stay in hers and Debbie’s room on her own. All her life, Debbie had been with her, and then suddenly she was taken away. None of them could blame her for finding the change difficult.

They all had to go through a period of adjustment. Ian and Mickey would often find her climbing into their bed or waking up crying in the middle of the night. Then they took turns sleeping in her room with her. It took a while to wean her off until finally she got used to it. Most days she would sleep through the night. There’d still be the odd days where she would wake up crying. Either that or this, her waking up before she’s due and going to their room. 

She doesn’t look upset or anything. Mickey suspects that she does this because she’s just checking to see if they’re still there. Another kid in the South Side about to develop abandonment issues. Mickey winced a little at that thought. Hopefully, he and Ian could do something about it before she grows up to become another fucked up kid from the South Side.. 

“Franny, it’s not yet time to get up.” Ian spoke from behind Mickey, moving as little as possible so as not to dislodge the covers. “Go back to bed.” Ian instructed, his voice calm and gentle. “We’ll get you when it’s time to get ready. Okay? Go back to your room.”

Franny nodded. “Okay.” She said, turned around and padded down the hallway.

“No, wait. Close the-” Mickey tried to say but she was gone. “-fucking door.” He sighed then slumped his head back down on his pillow, frustrated and unsatisfied. 

Lately, this was what his mornings have been like. They had more privacy in prison. At least there, they knew when the lights were going to turn on. There was a routine. They knew when the guards did their patrols. In the Gallagher house with kids? Fat chance. 

Fucking Gallaghers (yes, he was aware he was one of them now). He was a newlywed for fuck’s sake. He should at least be able to get an orgasm from morning sex even if it was a quickie, which he can’t even seem to get at this point.

Mickey sighed again. “Well, I guess we should- ah.” He was cut off by Ian suddenly thrusting hard into him, hitting his prostate and sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body. “What the fuck, Gallagher?” He exclaimed, slightly panicked, looking at his husband and then at the open door to check in case Franny lingered, and then back to his husband. 

“What?” Ian grinned, giving Mickey a quick kiss on the lips before resuming the rhythmic movements of his hips, wrapping one hand around Mickey’s cock, milking it in time with his thrusts. “You want me to stop?”

“The door is open.” Mickey tried to protest. It was a feeble attempt as he felt another tingle of pleasure inside him.

“Everyone’s still asleep, and Franny’s back in her room.” Ian increased his pace. “I’ll make this quick and good. I promise. Just the way you like it.” He whispered into Mickey’s ear before nibbling on the lobe. 

“You’re fucking-” Mickey lost his train of thought. Ian felt too fucking good inside him.

“You. I’m fucking you. Yes.” Ian completed his sentence for him, a mischievous grin no doubt on his face as he moved his hips faster.. That wasn’t what Mickey was going to say but who cares. He was long gone. His sole focus was on the waves of pleasure coursing through his body as Ian inched both of them closer to completion.

Mickey loves and hates the Gallaghers but he definitely loved Ian the most.

*

They turned the alarm off minutes before it was due to ring. They both had to clean themselves up after finishing their round of morning sex. Ian had managed to convince Mickey for another quickie when they showered together. Franny had thankfully stayed in her room the whole time. Mickey sent a little thank you to Debbie for raising such a good girl.

The coffee maker had barely finished brewing when the telltale signs of the Gallagher house stirring started. There were quick thumps on the floorboards and sounds of a scuffle before a door slammed - probably Liam and Carl fighting over the bathroom.

Mickey popped two slices of bread in the toaster as Ian walked down the stairs with Franny in his arms. 

“What the fuck is she wearing? Is it Halloween today?” Mickey’s brow was up, judging his husband’s choice of clothes for his niece. She was wearing a green dress complete with wings and a little tiara.

“She,” Ian set Franny down on her chair at the kitchen table, “is the Queen of the Fairies today. This was all her. I didn’t ask.” He kissed the top of Franny’s head before going around to the cupboard where he stashed his medication.

“Queen of the fairies, isn’t that you?” Mickey grinned, sipping his coffee and sliding the plate of toast towards his husband for him to take with his meds.

Ian flipped him off, sneering.

This was another thing they’ve had to learn to deal with since Debbie was arrested. Debbie has had to have a talk with Franny that she was going away for a little while. And that Franny had to not only be a good girl, but to try and be a big girl, too. That her Uncles (and Sandy and Tami) were going to take care of her. But she had to learn to take care of herself, too. The little girl took that as a challenge, and started wanting to choose her own clothes for a start. 

There was a week where she didn’t want to wear anything else apart from her flower girl dress that she wore to Ian and Mickey’s wedding. There was the pirate phase, and the princess phase, and the mismatched socks and shoes phase. Today’s flavour was Tinkerbell. Ian and Mickey figured it was her way of coping. And she wasn’t hurting anyone. She seemed to be enjoying herself. So to make all of their lives easier, they just went along with it.

Mickey really hoped they’re not messing her up. Neither he nor Ian had any great role models for parenting. Neither of their sets of parents were ever in contention for parents of the year, let alone decent human beings of the year. They both have no clue what they’re doing. He really doesn’t want to screw up this kid. Lest he wants to suffer Debbie’s wrath, and that Gallagher is feisty. But also, mainly because he cares about Franny, sometimes like she was his own, and not just his niece-in-law. He wants what’s best for her. He wants her to have a childhood that none of them had. With no immediate parenting role models - apart from maybe Fiona - he and Ian decided to do the opposite of what their own sets of parents would do when it came to raising Franny.

“Mick, where’s my uniform?” His husband’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. Ian was rummaging through the clean clothes in the hamper by the washing machine. 

“Fuck do I know? It should be in there.” Mickey shrugged. He was sure it was in the load of laundry he did yesterday. He still can’t believe this was his life now. Doing laundry and other domestic shit instead of doing drug runs or robbing the local dairy or filing serial numbers off guns.

Ian finally pulled his uniform out from the bottom of the pile, frowning when he found it all creased. “Argh, it needs to be ironed.” He complained.

“Just pop it in the dryer and it’ll straighten out the creases.” Mickey walked around to the table with a bowl of cereal. He learned a few tricks working laundry at the prison.

Mickey sat beside Franny, and repositioned the spoon on her hand so she didn’t make a mess of her breakfast. “Or you could iron it.”

Ian considered his options and then promptly decided to go with the dryer idea. “God, I miss Fiona sometimes.” He muttered.

“You miss your big sister ironing your clothes for you?” Mickey teased, raising a brow in a kind of judgemental way.

“Well not just that.” Ian denied. “But kind of.” He admitted, leaning on the dryer and crossing his arms. “She would have ironed my uniform for a day like today.”

Today was technically Ian’s first day on the job again. When Ian was released from prison, his parole officer, Paula, got him a job as an EMT but really it was a front for medical insurance fraud. After Paula was murdered, Ian wasn’t sure if he had a job to go back to. 

The business was bought out for cheap by one of Larry’s high school classmates. They had turned it into a legitimate ambulance service for some kind of non-profit Trust they were running. Larry Seaver, Ian’s new PO (and Mickey’s as well), was able to negotiate Ian being able to keep his job. Although, for a while, he was held on a trial basis. Being a convicted felon, and having a bipolar diagnosis, he had a lot of hoops to get through to earn his EMT license back. Part of that was attending regular therapy sessions, keeping his meds in check, alongside the usual mandatory checks from Larry. Things were looking good, and he was working as an EMT assistant. More like an ambulance driver. At this point, he’ll take anything. As long as it doesn’t land him back in prison. It was temporary and Mickey knew he was working hard to get his license back.

New management meant new uniforms though. Ian was quite happy to get rid of the yucky brown shirt. It didn’t even have his name on it. He really didn’t want to be Sparky in the first place. And not to mention the whole insurance fraud scam that his (previous) corrupt PO Paula was running.

“Maybe you should have gotten a wife.” Mickey muttered. “One of those Stepford wives who do all the chores for you.”

“That is incredibly sexist.” Ian commented walking towards Mickey and bending down to make eye contact. “Besides, I prefer having a husband. The best husband who is so good to me.”

“I told your sister, and I’m telling you, I know how to use an iron as a weapon. That’s it.”

“And learned how to make the clothes all fluffy even with cheap laundry detergent. And how to iron them properly...” Ian ignored Mickey’s comments, grinning as he pressed a soft, chaste kiss on Mickey’s lips.

Mickey’s eyes were closed, moaning a little into the kiss. A smile was plastered on his face as he opened his eyes to look at Ian. “I’m not ironing any of your shit, Gallagher. I only did that in prison because it was mandatory.” He said matter-of-factly before turning back to his cereal. “You talk about my stint on laundry duty again, I’ll smack your head in with the iron.”

“Are you two being disgusting again?” Carl walked into the kitchen followed closely by Liam. Mickey flipped him off, Ian ignored his brothers, touching his lips lightly against Mickey’s temple.

The younger Gallaghers just rolled their eyes and went to get their breakfast.

“Morning, everybody.” Lip greeted coming through the front door and into the kitchen, pushing Fred in on the stroller.

“Uncow Wip!” Franny greeted, raising both arms up from her chair to get a hug. 

“Tinkerbell.” Lip acknowledged, the only hint of a what-the-fuck reaction is the look he exchanged with Ian and Mickey who both just shrugged. “Beautiful.” He added, kissing Franny on the top of her head just like Ian did.

Even if he had his own place with Tami and Fred, Lip still often came to hang out at their childhood home. Him and his family ate most of their meals there. And to drop off Fred for one of his brothers, and brother-in-law to take care of Fred while he and Tami are at work or he has an AA emergency. Sometimes, he would come over to look after Franny when either Ian or Mickey were out. The Gallaghers never really move out of their house or move away from each other. Even Fiona who lives in a different state still calls regularly to check in.

“Don’t forget, we’re meeting at Costco at three. Tami agreed to lend us her car to do the shopping since I’ll have Fred with me.” Lip poured himself a cup of coffee as he spoke. “Liam, you got the coupons?”

Liam nodded. “It’s in the first drawer.” He said then continued to eat his breakfast.

They were all in a fairly stable financial position - barely, as usual. While they all had some kind of steady income coming in, things were still tight, since the Gallaghers were all scrounging up what they could to pay for Debbie’s bail. They got some money from selling her car. But they’ve reinstated the squirrel fund for the other expenses. And they also figured it was still easier and cheaper to pool their money together for the necessities like grocery shopping. 

It was Mickey’s idea having taken over budgeting for the household. Surprisingly, Lip went along with it and didn’t make any comments. Either Ian had a chat with him or Lip has started to finally trust and accept Mickey as truly part of the family. It’s probably the former, but that’s the least of Mickey’s worries at the moment.

Mickey took on the job and he guessed the Gallaghers just went with it, because he was part of the family already or some shit. He didn’t stop to ask. Besides, he was good at it. Lip had even teased him that he’d have made it good in the finance business, an accountant or something. Mickey had seriously thought about it for a second. Then he remembered that one needs to get a degree for that shit. He doesn’t even have a high school diploma. Mickey quickly pushed that thought out of his mind.

“Okay.” Ian acknowledged, buttoning down his uniform which now looks crease free. “I might be a little late though. I don’t know what the new boss is like. Said they wanted to meet us all today.”

“Well, whatever happens we have to finish before Franny finishes at daycare.” Mickey stood up, gathering his and Franny’s cereal bowls and taking them to the sink. “Did you know they charge us additional for every half hour she stays with them outside the usual hours?” The Gallaghers just let him rant. “And they round it up to the next half hour, even if you’re only like 5 minutes late, the shitheads.”

Ian gave him a kiss on the cheek. “We won’t be late picking her up. Promise.” He whispered.

“Better not be. We can’t afford the extra charge.” Mickey added before glancing at his watch. “Ah fuck.” He looked at Liam and then at Franny. “You and you, time to go. Carl, do the dishes.” He instructed and chose to ignore the eye roll from his brother-in-law. 

Franny’s daycare and Liam’s school were both in the same direction as the mall where he worked so most of the time, they all commuted together. 

Not that Liam didn’t know how to get to school on his own. But they found out the youngest Gallagher was being neglected of late, in which there was a time no one realised he had been living in a different house for a period of time. Given everyone had their own shit going on. But that still wasn't an excuse to neglect the kid like that. He may have moved back to the Gallagher house before Ian was released from prison. But still, he was largely left on his own while everyone had yet again, some kind of pressing matter going on with their lives. Fucking Gallaghers always had some shit going on. 

Ian wanted to change that once they were left in charge of the kids. Mickey suspected it’s partly guilt for missing so much while he was in prison and probably even before that. He understood what Ian meant, and he wanted to be supportive of his husband. Besides, there was that niggling feeling inside him again. Of wanting to provide these kids with a childhood that would be so much better than what he had. Mickey didn’t grow up knowing what it was like for there to be a parent or a sibling who cared. He had learned all of that from being with Ian, from the Gallaghers. 

There was a time where he thought he only had to care about Ian. He was the one he was in love with, in a relationship with. Who cares about the others? Until he realised that while Ian was his own man, his family was a big part of him. To care for him, to love him, was to care and love his family, too. And now that Mickey was fully part of this family, he was determined to protect it as much as he can. 

“Coats, bags, lunch. Check.” Mickey listed, watching Liam and Franny get their stuff together. 

“I’ll see you later.” He and Ian gave each other a quick kiss and a quick muttering of ‘Love yous’ that made Carl roll his eyes again. Lip just smiled to himself at how soft the two were being. They’re milking all they can out of being newlyweds.

As Mickey stepped out of the house he paused, looking down at the floor of the deck, and huffed. 

“Frank.” He shook his head staring at his passed out father-in-law. 

Liam and Franny both just stepped over him. Franny may have attempted to jump over but did not quite get high enough, and may have ended up landing on Frank’s fingers. He didn’t react. She was proud about her jump. Mickey thought it was impressive. Liam kept her steady so she didn’t fall. 

“Ian, your dad is splattered on the back porch again.” Mickey shouted then proceeded to walk down the stairs to where the kids were waiting for him. If his foot accidentally hit Frank hard as he stepped over, he didn’t give a shit. He cared for the Gallaghers but he drew the line at Frank. He’ll leave his husband and his brothers to deal with their dad.

*

Mickey took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out and dropping it in the bin. He should have known Lip and Ian were going to be late even if both of them texted that they were on their way to Costco to meet him. That was twenty minutes ago and there’s been no sign of them. 

His day had started to go downhill after he dropped off Franny at daycare. There was a technical problem with the L resulting in his train being delayed. He had to run from his stop and only managed to get to work on time. He was already sweaty when he got into his uniform. After that he’d managed to stop three shoplifters, the last of which was a particularly fast runner who fought back once Mickey caught up. So much effort from the kid for attempting to steal a not-so-flattering pair of jeans and some ugly ass shirt in Mickey’s opinion. After that, the day just seemed to drag on. He was not having a good day and just wanted it to end.

Mickey checked his phone again. No new messages. He shook his head in disapproval and walked in, sending them a quick text to tell them to find him inside. He might as well get started with the shopping, otherwise they were going to be late picking Franny up.

He managed to get through half of the list and there was still no sign of the brothers. Mickey had his head down, looking at the next item when he felt a prickling feeling at the back of his neck like he was being followed. He stopped and looked behind him. No one there apart from a lady with two kids piling on cereal boxes into their cart. One of the kids was hanging off the big cart. Mickey kept walking, remaining calm but kept his guard up.

All his life, his survival instinct has been sharpened. He always had to be aware of his surroundings, lest some of the people he’s dealt with in the past would sneak an attack. He’s still wary that Terry would still try and kill him for being gay and marrying Ian. Although, last he heard Terry has broken parole again a week after their wedding and was now back in the joint. Nevertheless, Terry had people who worked for him outside. Besides, Mickey still knew the threat from the cartel he’d worked for and ratted on to get himself in prison with Ian. He hasn’t heard a peep from them but it didn’t always mean they’ve let him go. They could still exact revenge when he least expected it.

He walked through different aisles, not really following a pattern to see if he can shake off the feeling. It definitely felt like he was still being followed. His heart started to race but kept his cool on the outside. He took his phone out and sent Ian a quick message asking where he was and if he was going to be there soon. 

Mickey rounded a corner and stopped finally deciding to confront whoever it was. It happened quickly. He grabbed the next person who turned the corner by the shirt and slammed him on the shelves, fist already up but stopped himself when he realised who it was.

“Towelhead?” Mickey growled in anger. 

“It’s Kash.” The man said, trying to loosen Mickey’s grip on his shirt. 

Mickey knew who he was. It’s difficult to forget the older man his husband, a teenage boy then, used to fuck. “Why the fuck were you following me?” He asked, tightening his grip and raising his fist again. “You have a death wish or something?”

Kash flinched when he thought Mickey was going to throw the punch, although he tried to put on a brave face. “No.” He denied. “I work here.”

Mickey glances at the name badge - _Assistant Manager_. He lets go. “Oh, I get it. You’re seeing if I’m gonna shoplift or something.” He raised a brow, arms crossed in front of him.

Kash straightened up his clothes. “Your words not mine.” He muttered. “Besides, you have prior history. Can’t blame me for doing my job.”

Mickey cussed. “Of course. Model employee, you are.” He deadpanned. “Are you gonna shoot me in the leg again?” Mickey knew he really shouldn’t rile the man up, but he couldn’t help it. It was so long ago, he hasn’t even thought about the incident since he got out of juvie that year. Maybe it was just those lingering feelings of not being able to take his revenge for getting shot. And mostly , it’s probably because he’s a little jealous that Ian used to fuck this guy.

Mickey should really be the better man. Besides, he got Ian. Not that Ian was a prize to be won. It was never a competition. But if it was, Mickey definitely won. “Relax, shithead. I have a job, I can pay for things.” He reassured anyway. He has learned a thing or two from Ian about being civil even if he wanted to punch Kash in the face for stereotyping.

“Really? I find that hard to believe.” 

Mickey pursed his lips and glared. “You really have a death wish?”

Before Kash can answer, Mickey’s phone rang. He answered without even looking at his phone. “Yeah?” It was Ian. “I’m on aisle 25.” He said then hung up still eyeing Kash who hasn’t made any attempt to move away. “You still got a problem? Need me to show you my paycheck to prove I can pay for stuff?” 

Kash shook his head, stepping back as Mickey moved towards him, shoulders squared and stance threatening.

Ian came trundling past Kash, looking a bit disheveled with his backpack and a baby bag slung on his shoulder, pushing Fred in the stroller in front of him. “I’m sorry. I know I’m very late. New boss wanted to chat.” He explained quickly, leaning down to give Mickey a peck on the lips as a greeting and an apology. “Oh, and hey. Guess what, Sue is my new supervisor. We worked together in my previous job before I…” Ian trailed off because they both knew what happened after that. Mickey has not had the privilege of meeting Sue (because he was in prison at the time and then escaped to Mexico) but Ian has mentioned her from time to time. Mickey will probably get a chance to meet her at some point.

For now though, Mickey parked his questions about Sue focusing instead on Kash whose mouth dropped open as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. Mickey somehow felt vindicated for whatever reason. He was willing to ignore the fact that Ian was very late, Mickey had practically done most of the shopping, and Lip was still a no-show. This was a good reward of sorts. He stared at Kash, brow raised and a smug grin on his face.

“Lip said he-” Ian stopped noticing Mickey wasn’t actually paying attention to him. He turned around to look at what was holding Mickey’s attention. “Oh.” 

“Ian, you remember your old boss.” Mickey said. He purposefully omitted the thing about Kash being Ian’s ex. He didn’t want to go there. It was all kinds of wrong. He knew he was being petty. But he wasn’t going to stop any time soon. 

“Kash, yes.” Ian acknowledged, genuinely. He has always been nice and diplomatic with people. Much to Mickey’s annoyance. “You’re back in Chicago. You look good.” He paused. There was silence between the three as if some kind of ball dropped.

Mickey saw Ian look from him to Fred to Kash then back to him, making Mickey raise a brow, wondering what’s going on in his husband’s head. Did he really just compliment his ex in front of him? Mickey knows Kash looks good, for his age, and if he was any other person, Mickey would have ignored that little line coming from Ian, whom he knew was just being nice. It was part of the pleasantries. But Mickey was being petty right now, and he didn’t like the sound of it, and he was maybe a little jealous for the sole reason of being jealous. He knew Kash was no longer a threat to Ian’s affections.

“Uh, well.” Ian started to clarify, seeming to have caught on Mickey’s displeasure and trying to placate whatever might happen in case Mickey blows a fuse. He has been known to blow things out of proportion sometimes. “I mean like, you look good but in the me-not-hitting-on-you kind of way. I mean-” 

Mickey’s brow creased, a mixture of confusion and disbelief on his face at his husband’s rambling. It still baffles him how Ian can be so awkward sometimes.

That seemed to give Kash his confidence back, squaring his shoulders and taking a little step forward towards Ian, graciously receiving the compliment he was given. “You have a kid.” He commented, pointing with his clipboard to Fred in his stroller.

“Uh, no.” Ian responded, smiling a little at the baby, Kash bending down a little to take a peek, too. “This one is Lip’s kid.” He explained.

Mickey swore Kash would have had whiplash from how quickly he looked up at Ian at hearing the news.

“We don’t have our own yet.” Ian continued, no longer rambling, and appearing to have gotten his bearings back.

“We?” Kash asked, confused.

“Yeah.” Ian looked at Mickey smiling, and both of them stepped closer to each other - Ian subconsciously, and Mickey very much intentionally - before Ian returned his attention back to Kash. “Mickey and I got married a couple of months ago. He’s my husband.”

Whatever pettiness and jealousy Mickey initially felt dissipated, replaced instead by genuine happiness and pride at being able to tell people he and Ian were married. Like it was a badge of honour if not better. He loved being referred to as Ian’s husband in whatever way, especially if it was coming from Ian.

“Oh.” Kash took a little step back. “Congratulations.” He added, looking a bit flustered at the realisation that Ian was definitely off the market. Not that he had any chance. “Well, you enjoy your shopping.” He took a step back, finally moving away from them.

“Thank you.” Mickey said, raising his ring finger up to show Kash his wedding ring, and partly to flip him off (even if it was the wrong finger. In this case, it was the most appropriate one.) Maybe Mickey was still being a tad bit petty. 

Lip finally caught up to them. “Was that Kash?” He asked, doing a double take as all three watched the man walk away.

“Yup.” Ian answered.

“Didn’t know he was back.” The older Gallagher commented. “Must have been a good chat.” He teased, knowing the history between the three.

“Oh such a pleasure.” Mickey said sarcastically. “Feels great to run into your husband’s ex who also happened to shoot you in the leg.”

“I’m surprised to see the two of you talking, to be honest.” Ian chose to ignore Mickey’s comments. “And that you haven’t ripped his balls off or something.”

“Yeah, well. You should be proud of me.” Mickey retorted. “Shithead was tailing me thinking I was going to shoplift or something. Almost punched him in the face but I held back seeing as we have to shop here.”

“Wow. Mickey Milkovich showing restraint. I am impressed.” Lip mock praised. “Prison and marriage really transformed you.” He teased. 

“To be fair, Kash has prior experience to base on.” Ian added grinning, both Gallaghers earning a middle finger from Mickey. 

“The fuck have you been, anyway?” Mickey finally changed the subject.

“Parking was shit.” Lip answered before getting distracted by his phone and walking away.

“Sure, walk away. We’ll finish the shopping.” Mickey shouted at him. 

“Come on.” Ian urged him along, pushing Fred’s stroller beside their trolley, looking over Mickey’s shoulder at the shopping list.

They barely got to the end of the aisle when Lip ran up to them, clapping Ian on the back to catch his attention. 

“Hey, so, I gotta go.” 

“Why?” Mickey asked, starting to get annoyed. Lip had barely been in the store five minutes. He hasn’t even put a single item in the trolley. “You just got here like two minutes ago.”

“Emergency with one of my sponsees.” Lip explained, grabbing the car keys from his pocket, handing them to his brother. “Here, take the car. You guys alright with the shopping and Fred?” He asked.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Ian replied, 

Mickey just shook his head behind him in disbelief. He didn’t have the energy to deal with it so made himself useful and continued with the shopping instead.

“Oh and Tami texted,” Lip came back, phone in hand. “She said to get her a box of tampons.” He said then left quickly.

“Tampons?” Mickey just caught the tail end of the conversation, looking a bit confused, as he put a box of laundry detergent in their cart. 

“Tami wants us to add it to the list.” Ian clarified, handing Mickey the car keys to attend to Fred who started to fuss. “Hey, little man. What’s wrong?”

Mickey watched Ian pick up his nephew. Not that this was the first time he’s seen Ian with a baby. In what felt like another lifetime, they were playing house, with Svetlana and Yevgeny. Those brought back memories, both good and bad. He hasn’t seen or heard from his ex-wife in a long time. Sometimes he wonders how his kid is. He hoped he and Svetlana were doing well. Last he heard, she managed to con some rich old guy to marry her. He hoped that worked out well, for her and for their kid.

Maybe in another universe, the fucked up things didn’t happen with Ian going manic and kidnapping Yev, and that mess with the army, them breaking up, Mickey going to jail, and so on and so on. Maybe in that universe, he and Ian and Svetlana ended up raising Yevgeny. Mickey didn’t like to think about it much. But he hoped that in that universe, without the fucked up things, he and Ian were still together. Maybe married, too.

“Uh, Mick?” Ian caught his attention. “I think Fred needs his pad changed. He did a deuce.” Ian double-checked by smelling the kid’s bum and promptly regretting it, his face scrunching up in disgust. “Yup. Definitely a deuce.” He put the kid back in the stroller. 

“Do you have to?” Mickey queried. “We’re almost done with the list.”

“We can’t let him sit in his own poop, Mickey.” Ian explained, hanging the diaper bag on the handle of the stroller and hitching his bag up. “It’s going to cause a rash and we don’t want that. It’ll just make things worse.” He added. Trust Mickey’s husband to know so much about babies, having had to take care of his younger siblings from a young age. 

“Don’t forget the tampons.” Ian said before pushing off to find the toilets. “I’ll see you at the check out.”

“The fuck do I know about tampons?” Mickey called after his husband. “What kind of tampons? And how many?” Ian just turned halfway and shrugged then walked away..

Mickey threw his arms in the air, exasperated, realising he’d ended up doing all the shopping by himself. If he’d known, he wouldn’t have wasted time waiting for the brothers to join him. So far they haven’t done squat apart from bringing the car. 

As soon as he looked up, Kash was standing not far from him. The man had probably come back to do God knows what (probably his job), but had then decided to stand there a while to watch. 

“The fuck are you looking at?” Mickey’s hostile instinct tended to kick in when he’s frustrated. And right now, he’s frustrated.

Kash rolled his eyes and started to walk away. 

Mickey took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Hold up.” He called after the man, who thankfully stopped. “You know anything about tampons?” Mickey asked, reluctantly.

“Aisle four.” Kash answered and left.

Mickey muttered his thanks even if it wasn’t really helpful. He was confident he could have found where the items were. What he wanted to know was what kind he needed to get. And what size? Did they even come in sizes? He regrets not talking to his sister Mandy much about things like these. But then again he was raised in an environment of toxic masculinity, apart from the homophobia. Still, it was no excuse. What if he and Ian have a daughter someday? Or if Debbie gets sentenced to prison for life and he and Ian need to raise Franny. He should really start to learn about these girl things. He considered calling Fiona but quickly decided against it. That would be a very awkward phone call. On a more pressing note, he needed to get the right ones because frankly, Lip’s girl was a bit (a lot) of a bitch and he really didn’t want to deal with her shit, especially with the day he’s having. If he gets the wrong stuff, he’ll let Lip take the blame. It’s the least the motherfucker could do.

He pushed his trolley towards aisle four. “Fucking Gallaghers.” He huffed.

*

An hour later, they were finally home. They were able to get to Franny’s day care with only a minute to spare before the end of pick up time. There may have been a tiny dispute about whether they were on time or not. Thank goodness Ian was there to deal with it because Mickey was not in a civil mood.

They unloaded their share of the groceries before Ian went to drop off the stuff at Lip’s and Tami’s and leave the car there after picking up Liam at the basketball game at the school. 

Liam didn’t play basketball but his friend did. And he was apparently the manager. Ian wasn’t entirely sure about the finer details of the arrangement. But it had its perks. From time to time, Liam brought home gifts from sponsors like the basketball uniforms and food and drinks for Ian’s welcome home party.

Mickey was left to look after Franny and Fred at the Gallagher house. Lip and Tami will probably be joining them for dinner as usual. It’s been a long day for Mickey and he was ready to wind down.

At least dinner was a no-brainer, with Mickey deciding the easiest to make was just reheating the frozen pizza. He popped those in the oven and managed to get Franny washed up out of her Tinkerbell clothes and into her pajamas. Fred was settled peacefully in his crib. 

Mickey twisted the cap off his beer and took a swig as he flopped down on the couch finally getting a chance to rest, at least for a bit. Franny was quietly having a tea party in the corner. Mickey wasn’t offended that he didn’t get an invitation. It’s been a long day and he needed to not think and talk and entertain little kids for a while. He just wanted a few minutes of peace and quiet in his own head. 

He just managed to kick his shoes off when the back door opened and slammed shut waking Fred up.

“Son of a motherfucker.” Mickey swore, and stood up going towards the baby’s crib to pick up a now crying Fred. 

“Don’t mind me. I’m just here to pick up some clean clothes.” Frank was rummaging through the pile of clean clothes in the laundry basket. “I have a date with the love of my life.”

Mickey didn’t care, to be honest. 

“Frank those are clean.” He shouted over Fred’s wails, looking disgustedly at his father-in-law who looked like he just went diving at the landfill. He kept his distance so as not to breathe in the stench, while he tried to calm the kid down. 

“Oh good. I need clean clothes.” Frank continued to rummage through, with no care whatsoever of the commotion he’d caused and for probably dirtying the clean clothes that were already in the hamper. 

“Get out of here, Frank. Don’t make me literally kick your ass out.” Mickey threatened. He really cannot deal with this piece of shit right now. He’d have already dragged him out had he not had a baby in his arms. Plus, he didn’t want whatever smell was on Frank to stick to his clothes. Who knows where Frank had been today.

“I will be out of your hair as soon as I have a shower.” Frank explained clutching his chosen clothing close to him. 

“Use the hose outside.”

Frank put a finger up, “Might I remind you that this is my house-” 

“You really want to go there, Frank?” Mickey stepped forward, Frank stepped back. It was ego boosting to know that he still struck fear into Frank’s heart even whilst holding a crying baby. “Take the clothes, go take your shower then get the fuck out. You have three minutes and I’m tossing you out. That’s being generous.”

Frank gave him an exaggerated salute then hurried up the stairs to the bathroom. He knew not to mess with Mickey if he wanted his balls to be permanently attached to the rest of his body.

“Okay, okay. Your grandpa stinks, I know.” Mickey swayed side to side in an attempt to calm Fred down. It didn’t work. He was rummaging through the baby’s bag for a milk bottle when there was a knock at the front door. “Hold on a minute.” He shouted, picking up a spare nappy and placing it on the side and continued his search.

The knock came again as Mickey finally found the bottle when he heard the door open. Instantly panicking he turned around and rushed to the door. 

“Franny, what did I say about not ever answering the door? Jesus!” His voice may have come out a little harsh from his nerves. “I told you never to do that! You wanna get fucking kidnapped?” He quickly pushed her behind him, Fred getting more restless in his arms so he stuck the teat of the bottle in the baby’s mouth, quieting him down.

Franny mumbled her apologies ending with a little pout. “It’s okay, Little Red. I’m sorry for shouting.” Mickey soothed, ruffling the hair on her head. “Just don’t do it again. Now go have your tea party.” He gently pushed her towards the living room, pulling the door halfway closed and blocking the open part with his body. He positioned Fred away from their visitor.

“If you’re here to preach or sell insurance or whatever, we’re poor and we’re not interested.” He said quickly and made to close the door.

The man - short in stature, shorter than Mickey at least and slightly thinner, with dark curly hair - held his hand up to stop the door from closing. “No. I’m not any of those.” He said, a bit shy but still forceful. Mickey didn’t like the way this guy was looking at him. “I was looking for Ian? Ian Gallagher. He lives here, right?” He asked.

Mickey’s brows creased. “Who wants to know?” He asked, dubious. 

“I’m, uh, an old friend.” The man answered.

Mickey squared his shoulders and stood taller. From experience, someone who referred to themselves as a “friend” was ninety nine percent likely not a friend. He left the one percent as a margin for error. Besides, he knew Ian’s friends. He met them at the wedding. They never came over to their house. The South Side wasn’t exactly the safest neighbourhood. If they ever planned to, they would have contacted Ian first. And Ian would have let him know.

“Sure.” Mickey acknowledged sarcastically. “How about you go away before I fucking make you?” He threatened. Having a stranger turn up in his home was making him uneasy. For one, he didn’t like strangers. Especially strangers who are looking for his husband. And two, he never knew who these strangers worked for. He knew there were a lot of people who didn’t like people being gay. And Ian had been a symbol of that revolution for a while. Besides, the looming threat of Terry Milkovich or the cartel coming to get him was always in his mind. He wouldn’t put it past them to go for the ones he loves - especially Ian - to just to prove a point to Mickey for revenge. 

“Please.” The stranger begged. “We really need his help.” He said, and it was only then that Mickey noticed a girl around Liam’s age waiting at the bottom of the front steps. She had long, curly, and obviously dyed red hair. A backpack slung on her shoulder. She looked scared, trying to make herself look small when she saw him looking.

“He doesn’t do the Gay Jesus shit anymore.” Mickey stated, still untrusting albeit a little bit less hostile.

The man chuckled. “I know. And I’m not here for that. I swear.” He said, smiling, making Mickey more uncomfortable. 

“You’re Mickey, right?” He offered his hand.

“The fuck do you know that?” Mickey’s brows furrowed, squaring his shoulders, all his nerves on high alert. He stared at the man’s outstretched hand, suspicious, refusing to take it like it was a conduit for the plague. 

“I’m Trevor.” The man said, his hand still and waiting for Mickey to take the offer.

Of all the people that Ian has told him about during their time apart, that was the name that made Mickey’s insides twist. Some part of him had preferred if this guy just stayed as the “boyfriend” Ian had referred to during their clandestine meeting at the docks after Mickey. The “boyfriend” that Ian had cheated on to be with Mickey when he escaped from prison. The one Ian had left to run away to Mexico with Mickey. 

Mickey had been elated then, that Ian had chosen him over that guy, this guy. But then it was short-lived. And Ian had left him at the border. Ian loved him but still left him, let him go and then went back to Trevor. That broke Mickey’s heart. He didn’t fit in Ian’s new life then. Trevor did. Ian didn’t choose him after all. And why would he? Mickey clearly wasn’t worth leaving his perfect life at the time. No one would ever choose a Milkovich. No Milkoviches would ever have a happy ending. Especially not him.

In Mickey’s mind, Ian went to be with Trevor, who abandoned him anyway in his time of need. That made Mickey dislike the guy even more. Ian left Mickey for this guy who didn’t look out for him and Ian ended up in prison. 

Mickey would have protected Ian at all costs. Because it’s what he does for the people he loves, especially for the person he loves the most. That’s why he ratted on the cartel. To be with Ian, and protect him. 

Of course, now, Mickey and Ian were married. He got the happily ever after, not Trevor. But still, there was a while, a long while, that the pain of Ian leaving him ruminated within. 

Mickey had asked about Trevor while he and Ian were in prison. They had a lot of time to talk things through while they were in there. It was a source of contention for a while between him and Ian while they were locked up. It was just some dude Ian was with temporarily. Mickey could move on from it. Because he had been sure that Ian and him were forever. Confident that Ian was his this time. 

But now the insignificant ex-boyfriend had a name and a face to go with it. And all of Mickey’s insecurities and the pain that came with it came flooding back.

*

“Honey, I’m home.” Ian greeted loudly, with a spring in his step as he closed the front door after Liam stepped through the threshold. It earned him an eye roll from his brother, which only made him grin. They’ll have to suffer through him enjoying being a sickeningly loved up newlywed since he and Mickey are taking care of them and all.

Ian dropped his bag on the couch while Liam went straight upstairs to wash up. Apparently, being a manager for an up-and-coming basketball player was as stressful as playing the basketball game itself. The kid had apparently sweated through his shirt.

Franny ran up to Ian and jumped in his arms in greeting, him giving her a kiss on the cheek. She’s made a habit of doing that now every time he comes home. It made him happy that he was able to build a relationship with his niece despite missing a lot of it while he was wrapped up in his own drama and then going to prison. 

With Franny still in his arms, he made his way straight towards his husband who met him just by the entrance to the kitchen. 

“Hi,” Ian smiled, eyes locked on Mickey’s before leaning down for a kiss. It’s a habit he easily got into when they both got out of prison. Even if they’ve only been apart for a short time, like today. 

Ian just wanted to dote on his husband and show him how much he loves him in little ways that he can. They haven’t really had a chance to fully enjoy being newlyweds, what with getting shot at in their hotel room, and then coming home to find they were suddenly guardians to minors. On top of that, they were both parolees so they had to make sure they both maintained steady employment and had regular meetings with their parole officer. There wasn’t much time for them to just enjoy being with each other as husbands, to only have to worry about the other. 

Neither of them really expected to be raising kids so soon after getting married. Sure, he and Mickey briefly discussed having children of their own at some point. But this was different. 

Liam and Carl were Ian’s brothers, and Franny was his niece. Mickey didn’t have to look after them just because Ian had to. But they were husbands, as Mickey pointed out when they discussed it. Better or worse, sickness and health, richer or poorer, and all that shit. They made a vow to each other. And Mickey was damn well sure to follow it. If Ian was in this, then so was he. That was what being married was all about.

Ian knew how incredibly loyal, and committed Mickey can get especially those he loves. And he loves Ian. At one point, he’d questioned what love even meant. 

_It means we take care of each other._

Ian didn’t really fully understand it at the time. He was pre-occupied with a million other things at the time, to be fair. But now, after all these years, after all they’ve been through, he thinks he’s begun to understand what it truly means.

Mickey went all in once they made the decision to look after Franny while Debbie was in jail awaiting preliminary trial and for bail to be set. He took charge of all the day-to-day things to manage their household without complaints. He took care of the kids and Ian (and Lip, Tami, and Fred) without asking for much in return. All Ian could do is to make sure to take care of his husband because he deserves it.

“Dinner’s ready.” Mickey told him as soon as their lips parted. That kiss ended sooner than Ian would have liked. “And you have a visitor.” Mickey cocked his head to the side to show Ian two people sitting at the dining table with Carl. 

“Trevor.” Ian said, trying to hide his surprise. He didn’t recognise the little girl sitting beside his ex. He parked that thought for later.

Ian took an unsure step forward, momentarily distracted by Mickey taking Franny out of his arms. 

“What are you doing here?” Ian asked, stealing a quick glance at Mickey and trying to read his body language. He consciously made the decision not to get close to Trevor opting instead to lean behind the counter. He crossed his arms because he suddenly didn’t know what to do with them.

Had this been any other situation with another person, or yeah, maybe even Trevor in different circumstances i.e. not in front of his husband, Ian would have given him a hug. They had been friends after all, despite also being exes. Ian just didn’t want to do that in front of Mickey. Not that he had anything to hide, or that Mickey had anything to worry about. Ian was, and is, in love with Mickey. That will never change. Even while he was with Caleb and Trevor, he was in love with Mickey. He thought he could move on but that was futile. Mickey was it for him. It was Ian and Mickey, forever. Ian knew he’d have been quite lost without Mickey by his side. It had happened before, and Ian swore to never again be without him. Call it cheesy but it’s true.

Nevertheless, Ian didn’t want to put fuel to the fire. Among all of his exes, Trevor seemed to be the one Mickey felt most threatened by. Even with Ian reassuring Mickey several times while they were in prison and when they got out. Telling Mickey about Trevor caused both of them a lot of sleepless nights.

It was a couple of months into their joint incarceration, Mickey had asked him about Trevor, about their relationship. He asked if Ian had loved him. Ian made the decision that wasn’t going to lie about it. He told Mickey the truth. That he loved Trevor in a way. Not the same way he loved Mickey, but he loved him nonetheless. Mickey understood what he meant. And they were okay. Until that conversation with the other inmates during dinner. 

Enzo had started it. When he was feeling melancholic. The “what if” conversation. Later on, when they were back in their cells, Mickey asked that what if question.

What if that Gay Jesus fiasco didn’t happen? What if Ian didn’t go to prison? Would Ian have continued to pursue Trevor? Would they have been together instead of him and Mickey now? 

Ian didn’t have exact answers apart from maybes, I don’t knows, and I supposes. But he was quick to respond with them.

Would Ian have gone to look for Mickey in Mexico had he not gone to prison?

Ian paused, hesitated. It didn’t last long but that was enough to plant a doubt in Mickey’s head. He closed Ian off after that, not physically. It was difficult to do that when they’re both locked up in the same cell and there wasn’t a lot of space around the prison to escape each other. Emotionally though, Mickey had put up his walls. 

After that question there was more. Was Ian just with Mickey now because there was nowhere else to go and there was no other choice? If Mexico didn’t happen, but Mickey was still Mickey, would Ian have stayed with him? 

Ian spent weeks trying to break Mickey’s walls down, trying to reassure him that whatever the what ifs were, those didn’t matter. What mattered most was the here and now. And then and there, it was just Ian and Mickey. He apologised about Mexico, about all the other times he hurt Mickey. Eventually, Mickey opened up. He’d put it behind them. They were okay.

Ian knew what life without Mickey was like and he never wanted that to happen again. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to stay wherever Mickey was. He made that clear when he was released early from prison.

And he kept that promise, despite that little hiccup with the incident at City Hall that his family now refer to as him “leaving Mickey at the altar.” They got through that, as with every other shitty thing that has happened to them. They beat Terry and that motherfucker was one of their biggest hurdles. If that wasn’t a sign that they were forever, then Ian didn’t know what would be.

“I kind of need your help.” Trevor sat back down on his seat having stood up to hug Ian but quickly aborted when he read the mood of the room. Ian didn’t need to see to know that Mickey probably had his arms crossed, and one of his brow raised with a murderous glare aimed at Trevor.

“What kind of help?” Ian asked, unsure what good he could possibly do. He wasn’t exactly a model citizen being a convicted felon and all. And what help could Trevor need from him?

Trevor hesitated, looking around the room, at Liam - who had joined them in the kitchen after washing up - and Franny in particular, but also made a sweeping glance at Carl and Mickey. “I was kind of hoping to talk to you in private.”

“Liam, you and Franny have dinner in the living room. Then help her brush her teeth and get ready for bed as soon as you’re done.” Mickey instructed, brow raised, mainly at Trevor. He clearly didn’t like the idea of being kicked out of his own kitchen - yes, it was his kitchen now. His breathing turned more into controlled huffs, like he was trying to keep his nerves under control. 

Ian could feel the tension rise in the air. It was a clear sign from Mickey that he had no plans of leaving Ian with his ex. Ian not so subtly put his hand on top of Mickey’s to calm him down. It seemed to have worked. He gave his little brother a little nod to let him know to follow Mickey’s request. It was also to show Trevor that Mickey was staying. Anything Trevor wanted to say to Ian, he could say in front of Mickey.

Not that Liam wouldn’t have done it. Out of all the Gallaghers, he was the most intuitive. He knew he and Franny were getting kicked out because the adults needed to talk. 

Carl on the other hand was a different case. He knew he should leave, but he also didn’t want to. He’s been insisting he was almost an adult, and a future police officer. He can handle whatever adult problems were thrown at them. 

“But I want Uncle Ian to help. And Uncle Mickey always checks if I’ve done it properly.” Franny complained. Ian found it cute, the way the sound of her whine was exaggerated when her Rs and Ls turned to Ws. 

Ian couldn’t help but smile. It warmed his heart that his niece was getting attached to his husband. Not that she didn’t have Mickey wrapped around her little finger. He knew his husband had a soft spot for the kid.

“I know.” Liam acknowledged but dutifully did as he was told, ushering his niece to the living room while he grabbed their dinner. “But they’re busy right now. I can read you a story afterwards. And maybe they can come tuck you in.” She seemed to be agreeable to that plan and walked to sit on the couch.

“Thanks, bud.” Ian whispered to his brother, ruffling his hair as they passed by him. 

Mickey put a plate beside Ian with two slices of pizza on it. Beside the plate was Ian’s pill case and a glass of water. Ian mouthed a ‘thank you’. He didn’t miss the fact that Mickey did this when Trevor had his back turned away from them as he spoke to the little girl he was with.

Ian still didn’t like taking his pills, but he knew he had to take them lest another Gay Jesus disaster was going to happen again. He wanted to build a good life with Mickey and he wasn’t about to ruin that by not taking his medications. Going back to prison or losing his job because he’s off his meds was not an option. 

He’s long accepted, and made peace with the fact that Mickey is keeping an eye on him, and making sure he wasn’t missing any doses. It took them a while to navigate around each other when it came to managing Ian’s bipolar. In a way, being in prison helped them out in that department. It gave them a chance to learn how to manage that aspect of their relationship. 

Mickey doesn’t nag him about his medications (well he kind of does, but it doesn’t annoy Ian anymore, not as much anyway). He’s not Ian’s nurse. He respects Ian’s boundaries.

From time to time, he might give Ian a little nudge, everyone in the family does. Ian does forget about his medications sometimes especially in stressful situations. Mickey might ask him a question just to check how he’s doing. He doesn’t probe, and doesn’t snoop. He tells Ian honestly when he is worried about him or if he’s noticed anything odd about his behaviour. Ian has accepted that fact.

Mickey wasn’t doing this because Ian was incapable of looking after himself. He was doing this because he cared about him. It was coming from a place of love, not pity. And Ian understood all this. He in turn makes an effort to meet Mickey halfway. To not hide any symptoms. He tells Mickey when he’s feeling off, and doesn’t wait until he’s at a point where he can’t return. 

They all sat around the table now. Ian sat beside Mickey who has thankfully calmed down for now. Ian wasn’t going to lie. Sitting beside his husband was strategic. It was the best position to be in to stop Mickey should he get provoked at any point to attack Trevor. Carl and Trevor sat across them. The little girl - Jenna, as Trevor introduced - sat at the end of the table close to the window.

“I found out from Geneva that you were out of prison.” Trevor started fiddling with his hands. Ian’s never seen him this antsy before. The whole time they were together, Trevor had always been calm and collected. This was clearly small talk, but Ian let him continue anyway. “She said they helped with your wedding?” He looked at both Ian and Mickey this time.

“Yeah.” The couple acknowledged, Ian let out a little chuckle at the memory. Geneva and the others definitely showed Terry the power of the Gay Jesus movement that day. 

“They stopped Mickey’s homophobic dad from crashing the wedding.” Carl commented coolly, taking a swig of his beer. He was quite proud of that because it was his idea to contact them. He saw it as a good tactical strategy. And he made it a point to tell people every time it came up.

“All thanks to you, cadet.” Mickey acknowledged clinking his bottle to Carl’s then taking a drink. Ian chuckled at the nickname his husband gave his brother.

“Cadet?” He asked, brow raised. “He the soldier boy now?” He really shouldn’t tease but he can’t help it. 

Mickey rolled his eyes in response. “Don’t be jealous.” He assured, leaning towards Ian. “You’ll always be my one and only ‘army’.” He planted a kiss on Ian’s cheek which Ian gladly accepted. 

Mickey wasn’t usually this affectionate when other people are around. Even around family, it took him a while to be comfortable with showing affection towards Ian. Maybe it was because they were in the safe confines of their home. Maybe it was because Trevor was here, and Mickey was staking his claim. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it. Sometimes they bicker like old hags. But mostly they’re this now.” Carl told Trevor, sneering at his brother and brother-in-law. “Newlyweds.” He tutted, shaking his head.

Trevor looked a little awkward. Ian thought he saw a hint of a smile from Trevor when they made eye contact, but he wasn’t sure.

“You two can try and tone it down a bit, though.” The younger Gallagher added. He got up to get another beer from the fridge.

“Anyway, what can we help you with?” Mickey took that as an opportunity to get them back to topic. Ian didn’t miss the slight smugness and pride in his husband’s voice. Although, there was a hint of pettiness and impatience in it. Mickey emphasised the “we” after all - meaning him and Ian, the other Gallaghers not included. Okay, maybe Mickey is a little jealous.

There’d be times when Ian liked seeing jealous Mickey. Times when Mickey would get all possessive and protective of him from anyone who might give him a funny look or got too close like when Ian was working at the Fairytale. A part of him felt a little flattered whenever Mickey publicly staked his claim on him. This wasn’t one of those times. Because right now, Mickey’s jealousy stemmed from history. From Ian leaving him at the border and choosing a life with Trevor. It wasn’t like that, of course. Ian had been trying hard to reassure Mickey that those thoughts are not true. They had moved on from this, haven’t they? They’re married now. It will always be them, together.

“Trevor?” Ian coaxed his ex to talk. “Care to tell us why you’re here with a little girl in tow?”

“She’s not your daughter is she?” Carl interrupted before Trevor could talk. Ian closed his eyes in embarrassment and silently begged for Carl to stop and not make it any worse. “I mean, Ian told us you used to be a girl before you became a boy. Can you still get pregnant?” He’s making it worse. “But then again, she’s too old for Ian to have knocked you up?” 

“Carl, shut up!” Ian raised his voice. He took a deep breath, looking at Trevor with apologetic eyes. He made a mental note to talk to his brother about this later. “I’m sorry about him.” 

Trevor leaned his elbows on the table. “No, she’s not mine. Nor is she Ian’s.” He clarified, obviously opting not to engage in Carl’s crassness and ignorance, a slight raising of his brows to signal to Ian it was okay. Maybe later, they’ll teach the younger Gallagher about Trans matters.

“She is my niece - my older sister’s kid.” Trevor smiled at her. “I haven’t seen them in a long time. Not since Jenna was maybe two or three year’s old.” He sighed. “Then my sister called. Around the time the whole Gay Jesus thing was happening. That’s why I had to leave town. I’m sorry I disappeared without telling you.” He looked at Ian, guilt in his eyes and pleading to be forgiven. 

Ian shook his head and shrugged, indicating he understood. There were a lot of things happening around that time. If he was being honest, Ian didn’t even notice as much that Trevor had become MIA.

Beside him, Mickey downed the rest of his beer then got up to get a new one. Ian gave him a concerned look when he got back to his seat. Mickey didn’t look at him, just kept his attention on the man in front of them, peeling off the corner of the beer label with his thumb from time to time.

Trevor then relayed to them how his sister had been hiding from her abusive husband - Jenna’s father - for years. She has managed to establish a life for herself and Jenna in Denver. But he had eventually found them again. He wasn’t a rich man but he had some connections. 

“He attacked her, sent her to the hospital but he was smart. They couldn’t get any hard evidence that he did it. It just looked like she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe the cops just didn’t care enough to investigate.” Trevor clenched his fist. “One of the social workers was able to get her out. Jenna was on a school trip at that time. She had to leave her behind.” Trevor looked at Jenna then. “She had no choice, Jenna.” He said softly. The little girl sat back on her chair, nodded a little, and hugged herself.

“They’ve been able to send him on a wild good chase - told him Jenna’s been taken into the foster system since her mother‘s gone missing. And she was for a while until they were able to get a hold of me and they released her in my custody.” Trevor swore. Ian, Carl and Mickey looked at each other then back at Trevor. “I got temporary guardianship, only just, but that’s not going to last. I need to get her to my sister.”

“Where is she now?” Ian asked.

“She managed to get out of the country. She’s in Australia.” A hint of a smile played at the corner of Trevor’s lips. “New name, new life, where he can’t find her. It won’t be complete until I get Jenna there with her though.”

“And how are we supposed to fit into all this?” Mickey crossed his arms, brows knit. His tone may have come off a little harsh to someone like Trevor who tensed up a bit.

“I was wondering if Jenna can stay here with you while I try and arrange something to get her to my sister. Just for two or so weeks.” Trevor dug his thumb into the centre of his palm, looking at Ian with pleading eyes. “Our ruse only worked as much. We’ve been trying to lay low. But…” He shook his head.

“He found you.” Ian surmised. Trevor nodded.

“He found my parents. Threatened them or something.” Trevor relayed. “Dad told them I’m the most likely person my sister would turn to for help. He kicked me out of the house for being trans then threw me and Jenna to the wolves.” Ian could hear the resentment in Trevor’s voice. 

Trevor didn’t have the best childhood. His parents weren’t very accepting of his sexuality and his identity. He was kicked out of his own home and needed to find a way to fend for himself. That was why he became a social worker. Why he was so determined to help LGBTQ kids who had nowhere to go. It was one of the things that Ian admired about him.

“How do you know he’s found you?” Mickey asked again.

“He went to my office, asking about me. I was out at the time. And the kids there are naturally suspicious and untrusting so they told him I was on indefinite leave.” Trevor answered, then looked at both Ian and Mickey. “Please. I know this isn’t the most ideal situation. Your ex boyfriend asking you to look after his kid.” He looked at Ian then. “But I’m desperate. I just want to keep her safe while I sort shit out.” He pleaded. “He doesn’t know you. Doesn’t know my connection to you. We have nowhere else to go. The cops are fucking useless.” 

Mickey huffed at that. 

“If anything happens to me, she either goes back in the system or he’s going to get her. Please, Ian. You’re the only one I can trust.”

Ian didn’t know what to say. On the one hand, he understood what Trevor was saying and of course, he wanted to help. But would they really be in a position to help?

He looked at Mickey who was looking at Jenna, then glanced at Trevor before his eyes landed on Ian. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Mickey stood up from his seat and walked to the living room. Ian followed closely behind leaving Trevor, Jenna and Carl in the kitchen. At least Liam and Franny have quietly gone upstairs after eating their dinner, empty plates left on the coffee table.

“Mick,” Ian started.

“I know what you’re going to say because you’re you and you can’t fucking help not helping someone in need.” Mickey interjected, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I want you to think about it. Really think about it.” 

“Mickey, she has nowhere else to go.” Ian tried to keep his voice low.

“We’re not a fucking foster home.” Mickey argued, his throat tight and his whole body tense. “And we’re not exactly the best foster parents.” He pointed his finger to himself and Ian. “We’re both on parole. How are we going to explain this to Larry when he comes for a surprise visit? I’m pretty sure child abduction is part of breaking parole and I am not going back to prison for that.” Mickey tried hard to keep his voice calm and not shout.

“There’s always kids running around in this house. He’s not going to notice.” Ian argued back. “We’re Gallaghers. You know very well there’s so many of us. And it’s not child abduction. Trevor is her guardian and he brought her here. We didn’t do any abducting.”

“And what if that psycho finds her here, huh? We’re going to be putting Franny’s and Fred’s and your brothers’ lives in danger. Our family, Ian.” Mickey protested, his breaths becoming deeper, trying to keep his nerves steady. 

“We’ll come up with something. We’re South Side. It’s not like we haven’t done anything shady before.” Ian defended. “And we have the advantage of him not knowing about us.”

Mickey took several deep, calming breaths. His hands on his hips. “How are we going to feed her and send her to school, huh?” Mickey asked, throwing his arms in the air. “Things are tight enough as it is. And we still have to get your fucking sister out of prison so she can take care of her own kid.”

“I can give you money to help with expenses.” 

Ian and Mickey both turned towards the voice. Trevor was standing by the entrance to the living room, posture slightly stooped, and hands clasped together in front of him, looking apologetic for interrupting.

“Jesus Christ.” Mickey huffed, throwing both hands in the air, exasperated. “We’re having a private discussion here. There’s a reason why we stepped away.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Trevor said again. “Also, it’s not a big house, so we can hear you from the kitchen.” He shrugged.

Mickey let out an unintelligible irritated mutter. Ian looked at him, waited until Mickey closed his eyes and gave a little nod. He knew Mickey would never really turn away someone in need. Especially not a child.

“She can stay.” Ian said, making Trevor smile wide.

“But there’s rules and conditions.” Mickey interrupted, stepping forward, and coming face-to-face with Trevor. “You only contact us through phone. No coming to visit her, not until everything is ready and you’re ready to ship out. We’re not going to risk him following you here if he’s as dangerous as you say.” 

“There’s other kids in this house. And we have to keep them safe. Keeping our family safe is the main priority. Any harm comes to Ian or our kids because of your carelessness, I’m ripping your spine out of your ass.” Mickey threatened, digging a finger into Trevor’s chest and looking him straight in the eye.

Trevor swallowed hard then nodded. 

Mickey exhaled, running his fingers in his hair. He looked at Ian and shook his head. “Fuck.”

*

Mickey stood at the doorway of Franny and Debbie’s room, thoughts swirling around in his head about the new developments. He’d just agreed to fostering another kid. And not just any kid. Ian’s ex-boyfriend’s. Out of all of Ian’s exes, it’s this one that had to come back.

Truth is, dealing with the kid was somewhat more in Mickey’s comfort zone than dealing with his feelings about Trevor being somehow back in Ian’s life. Jenna seemed to be a good kid. Quiet, and cooperative, hasn’t complained or protested in any way. Not even a snarky comment. He knew she was probably dealing with a lot, and he couldn’t blame her. The kid seemed to be mature for her age. She was aware of what was going on and what needed to be done. Who is Mickey kidding? She was probably as messed up as most kids were on the South Side considering what she’s been through and is going through. She’ll fit right in.

“They’re good people.” Mickey heard Trevor say. He knew Trevor meant Ian. Trevor barely knew him. And he wouldn’t be surprised if he thought Mickey was just an uncultured thug. Trevor trusted Ian, not Mickey.

They have decided for Jenna to use Debbie’s bed while she’s away. It’ll probably be good for Franny to have company anyway. Ian and Mickey were hoping the two girls sharing a room can help them feel less alone and more secure. Mickey was certainly hoping it would reduce Franny’s need to go to Ian and Mickey’s room whenever she has a nightmare or gets scared.

“You be good, okay?” Trevor said again. “I’ll come back for you as soon as I sort everything out. You have my number. And so does Ian and Mickey.”

Jenna nodded and gave Trevor a tight hug. Mickey was a little concerned that she didn’t cry. But then he remembered, this was a girl who has been through a lot despite being barely a teenager. He remembered Mandy at that age. She never cried either. At least not in front of anyone. Mickey missed her and wondered where she was. He hoped she was happy and safe. 

“This is my sister Debbie’s room. She’s not here right now so you can use it.” Ian explained in hopes of easing Jenna’s nerves. It seemed to work. “You can put your things here in the morning once you get some rest.” Ian said softly so as not to wake Franny, indicating to one of Debbie’s drawers he’s just emptied. 

The girl didn’t protest, putting her bag down quietly.

Mickey watched from outside the room as Ian walked over to Franny and gave her a forehead kiss. She didn’t stir. Fatherhood looked good on Ian. Mickey couldn’t wait until they had kids of their own and not just ones from family or from ex-boyfriends or from unwanted pregnancies. Mickey smiled to himself, seeing his husband be so gentle with the kids. It warmed his heart seeing the picture perfect scene in front of him. Ian tucking Franny in and then walking to the other side to tuck Jenna in. Trevor by his side.

Mickey’s heart dropped. It was a picture perfect scene, indeed. And his brain kindly pointed out to him that he wasn’t in it.

He saw Trevor exchange a familiar smile with Ian.

It was like a slap to the face. This was it, wasn’t it? That answer to the what if. If the Gay Jesus thing didn’t happen. If Ian had never gone to prison. This would have been his life. With Trevor. Without Mickey in the picture. 

He tried to reign his thoughts in. Ian was married to him. They’re committed to each other. Trevor being here is not to get Ian back. It’s because he and Jenna needed help. The rational part of Mickey’s brain knew this, tried to reason with all the other parts. But the painful memories of the past came to the forefront. What if, after all this, Ian realises Mickey isn’t what he wants? It wouldn’t be the first time Ian has backed out of something involving Mickey.

Mickey felt his chest tighten, just like it did when Ian told him he wasn’t going to Mexico with him. Or when Ian hesitated to sign the documents when they first attempted the getting married thing. He was transported back to all those days Ian had left him in some way or another. It hurt again. It hurt too much. He stepped back and walked away. He needed to get away.

*

Ian glanced up to see Mickey standing at the top step and leaning on the post of their front porch. It’s been an eventful night. Ian wasn’t exactly expecting to see two of his exes in one day let alone expecting to gain yet another kid to look after at the end of the day. 

Mickey had been quite involved with sussing out some details with Jenna staying with them. They had agreed not to use her name. And they would have to enrol her at school since no one can stay with her in the house. Ian was sure Lip could help them figure out a way to sneak her into Liam’s school. 

It was already close to ten o’clock when they had had some kind of plan. They helped Jenna settle in. Mickey had been quiet since then. He wasn’t there when Ian and Trevor stepped out of the girls’ room after tucking them in.

Ian had found Mickey smoking by himself at the front porch. By the looks of it, he’s gone through a couple of sticks. He didn’t say anything when Ian and Trevor stepped out. There were a few grunts and hums when Trevor thanked them yet again for their help. Other than that, nothing. It was a huge contrast to how he was earlier in the evening. He wasn’t being as outright possessive of Ian, nor establishing his position in front of Trevor. He was a lot more guarded, more closed off. It made Ian’s insides twist.

He watched Mickey blow out the smoke from his cigarette slowly. Mickey was uneasy, Ian could tell from his body language. He could hazard a guess of the cause or, more accurately, causes of the unease, and all he wanted to do right now is comfort his husband.

“Thank you for doing this.” Trevor shook him out of his thoughts. “It’ll only be for two weeks, maybe three. I just need to sort out the passports and the tickets and stuff.” He added. “The quicker we get out of here, the better.”

Ian nodded. “You just keep us updated.” He had his hands in his jacket pocket, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It was partly to keep himself warm, with the nights getting colder now, and partly to keep his nerves in check. It’s never easy being face-to-face with an ex-boyfriend. Especially when you didn’t part in the best of ways. It’s more nerve-wracking when said interaction happens in front of your husband.

Trevor glanced up to where Mickey was standing and then returned his attention back to Ian. “You married him, huh?” He said, eyes fixed on Ian.

“I did.” Ian blushed, looking down to hide his smile but ultimately failing.

“You look happy. Like really happy.” 

“I am.” Ian admitted. And he was. Happier than he had ever been in his life. As long as he had Mickey with him, good times or bad, he’d still be happy.

“I understand now. Why we couldn’t work, why we never would have worked whether he escaped from prison and you ran away with him or not.” Trevor said. Before Ian knew it, Trevor had his arms around him in a hug. “I’m so happy for you.” He whispered. Ian whispered his thanks and hugged Trevor back. 

Ian slowly walked up the stairs towards Mickey as soon as Trevor drove away. Mickey kept his eyes down, the toes of his shoes more interesting than his husband in front of him. Ian stepped closer until they were eye level, waiting for Mickey to finally look at him.

“Talk to me, Mick.” Ian said softly. He hated this. Mickey has no problems stating his opinions about things, but he’s always had difficulty talking about his feelings. Ian had at least hoped, now that they’re married and adults, that his husband had outgrown it. Become more open. 

Mickey glanced at him briefly, then took one last long drag of his cigarette, holding the smoke in for a second then letting it out slowly as he put out the cigarette with his boot. “Give me a minute.” He said, turning around and going into the house.

“I love you.” Ian emphasised, unsure if it would work but hoped that Mickey knew he meant it. 

Mickey paused, one foot in the door. It was a reassurance, a promise. It’s still just him and Mickey. 

Mickey didn’t turn around, then went inside the house, leaving the door open.

A part of Ian kind of wished Mickey would have just punched him. He’ll maybe even take the Mickey who went out and moved in with the first twink he encountered just to get back at Ian. At least then Ian would know what Mickey was feeling, what he was thinking. He knows Mickey isn’t good with his words, and it takes him a while to deal with his feelings. The silence though? Ian just felt helpless. All he wants to do is for him and Mickey to be okay. 

*

By the time Ian had locked up, washed and changed into his night clothes, Mickey was already in bed, facing the wall. Ian lifted the covers, and lay down beside him, staring at the ceiling. 

Mickey didn’t stir, but Ian knew he wasn’t asleep yet. The silence was palpable.

Ian waited for a bit, wanting to see if Mickey would say something. This has been the most awkward between them in a while. But Ian knew he needed to tread carefully. A hurt Mickey can turn hostile really quickly. And Ian didn’t want this to turn into a fight - physical or emotional.

After what felt like hours of silence, Ian decided that he’ll have to take the first step, albeit gently and carefully. He opened his mouth -

“He didn’t really abandon you like you thought he did.” Mickey spoke still facing the wall.

That one sentence was loaded. Ian knew exactly what Mickey was talking about. He had told Mickey he thought Trevor couldn’t deal with his bipolar, and through all the Gay Jesus fiasco. He just upped and left when Ian clearly needed help. That had hurt in a way, being left like that. Although, Ian had a lot of other things going on at the time and may not have expressed it. Had it been Mickey in Trevor’s shoes, they both know he would have stayed. Hell, he was there and was ready to be there when Ian was first diagnosed. Ian shouldn’t have pushed him away and broken up with him. 

Sometimes, some part of Ian regrets telling Mickey about Trevor while they were in prison. Especially when, like this, it comes to bite him back in the ass.

“That’s just a detail, Mickey.” Ian reassured. “It doesn’t matter.” 

And it really doesn’t. He’s with Mickey now, and that’s what matters. That’s always been what mattered.

Ian had a lot to think about while he was out on bail, and after his sentencing. Once he was back on his meds and he had a clearer, less manic mind. During his search for Shim and waiting for Shim to talk to him, he also realised he’d wished someone was there with him - Mickey. It was one of the reasons why he found himself at the Milkovich house after his sentencing. He knew Mickey wasn’t there - Mickey was in Mexico then. But it made Ian feel a little more stable, a little bit closer to him knowing he was around somewhere Mickey used to be. That and also because it was quite daunting being sentenced to prison for a long time. He needed to ask some advice - and who better to ask than someone who was an expert at being in prison and kept going back - Terry Milkovich. He hated the man’s guts but it was desperate times.

“You glad to see him?”

Another loaded question. Was Ian glad to see Trevor? Was he glad Trevor was back in his life? Did he want to be with him? Does he regret marrying Mickey? Had he waited a couple more months and not gotten married, had not fought Byron to get Mickey back, after Mickey went off with Byron because he was being petty, would Ian be with Trevor now?

Ian turned on his side facing his husband. “Mick.. will you please look at me?” 

Mickey didn’t turn. Ian sighed, shifting closer and resting his forehead on Mickey’s shoulder. “I want to be with you, Mick.” He pressed his lips on Mickey’s skin. “I tried to be with other people but it never worked. Because it’s you. It’s always been you, and it will always be you for me.” 

Ian’s told Mickey this so many times. And he will keep saying them if it means it eases Mickey’s mind, if it means it reassures him and pushes his insecurities away for good. “Was I glad to see Trevor?” He shook his head. 

“I was surprised, for sure.” Ian admitted. It was the truth, and he wasn’t going to hide it. “I didn’t think I’d ever see him again. Didn’t think we’d see Kash again, either, and we also saw him today. It doesn’t mean I want to get back with either of them.” He scooted closer, placing his hand on Mickey’s bicep, his wedding ring glinting from the light coming through the window. “It doesn’t mean I regret marrying you. I will never regret marrying you. It was the best decision I ever made.”

Mickey finally turned around, lying on his back but still not looking at Ian. He’ll take it. At least Mickey didn’t have his back on him anymore.

“You two looked cosy saying goodbye though.” Mickey pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

The corners of Ian’s mouth twinged but he suppressed his smile. This jealous Mickey he found the cutest. The one who is so obviously sulking but trying very hard not to make it obvious and failing miserably. Mickey only showed this soft side to Ian. “He was telling me how happy he was for us. And thanking us for taking Jenna in.” 

Ian cupped Mickey’s cheek and pulled him gently to face him. “I love you, Mickey. You’re the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He brushed his thumb on Mickey’s cheek, feeling the stubble that had already grown. Mickey closed his eyes and leaned into Ian’s touch. 

“We can’t keep doing this, Mick.” Ian said softly, He shifted his face a little closer to Mickey’s, waited until Mickey opened his eyes again. 

“I know.” Mickey whispered, opening his eyes to look at Ian. “I just…” He sighed. “I just get lost in my own head sometimes. And I start wondering about what ifs, and I get scared I’m going to lose you again. Or that you’re going to leave me.”

Ian shook his head. “I know it’s my fault. I‘ve made the mistake of leaving you in the past.” 

Mickey shook his head in response but Ian continued anyway. They had to talk about this and put it behind them. 

“And I’m so sorry for that. I truly am. I’ve lost you too many times. And I have no intention of letting you go or leaving you again.”

Mickey put his hand over Ian’s, squeezing it gently.

“I love you. And I trust you.” Ian started. “Do you love and trust me, too?”

Mickey grinned. “You know you’ve used that line before, right?”

Ian chuckled. “I know. But it’s still true. And I’ll keep saying it until you believe it.”

“Last time you said it, you left me at the altar-“

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Ian let Mickey’s face go and moved away. That particular incident had turned into somewhat of a running joke to them now thanks to Ian’s brothers’ teasing. 

Before he knew it, Mickey was straddling him with both hands pinned to the bed.

“I love and trust you, too, Gallagher.” Mickey nudged the tip of his nose on Ian’s before pressing down to kiss him fully on the mouth. 

Ian responded with fervor, his hands instinctively wrapping around his husband once Mickey loosened his grip. They have done this so many times but Ian will never tire of it. A pleasurable tingle ran through Ian’s body as Mickey sucked on his neck and down his chest.

Their hands explore each other’s bodies like it wasn’t familiar territory. There was that weird mix of knowing it so well yet discovering new things just the same. There was nothing quick or rough about their lovemaking tonight, much as Mickey had tried to coax Ian to go faster. Ian slowed things down, took control. He wanted to let Mickey know and feel how much he loved him until any insecurity he might have about them fades away.

“Ian, please…” Mickey begged, his nails scratching deep on Ian’s back.

“I’ve got you.” Ian whispered before planting open-mouthed kissed down Mickey’s neck in time with his thrusts.

Mickey’s moans echoed deep and low, filling their room. 

“I love you, Mick.” 

That was enough to push Mickey over the edge, biting down Ian’s neck to stop himself from screaming and waking the whole house. Much as Ian would have wanted to hear that, he also didn’t want to traumatise their new tenant.

Ian lay on his back, with Mickey half draped over him, planting some lingering kisses and soft bites on Ian’s chest before resting his head on him.

Ian pulled him close, and let out a relieved sigh. They basked in the comfortable silence, just listening to the sounds of the night. 

“Mick?”

“Hm?”

“You know me not signing those papers at city hall has nothing to do with me doubting wanting to be with you, right?” Ian knows they could joke about the situation now, but he wanted it to be clear with Mickey, and stave any insecurities that particular incident might incite. “It was never a question of my love for you or my wanting to be with you.”

Mickey reached for Ian’s hand intertwining their fingers. “I know.” He said softly. “For better or worse and all that shit, Gallagher.” 

Ian let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He held on to Mickey’s hand tighter, as he listened to the serene stillness of their room. The South Side had moments of peaceful bliss, just like this, lulling both of them to sleep.

“Ian?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, too.” 

Ian turned on his side and wrapped an arm around his husband’s middle, pulling him close and burying his face at the back of Mickey’s neck. He’s always loved the way Mickey smelled. It always put him at ease. Mickey smelled like home.

*

“What the fuck happened to your neck?” Lip asked, eyes following Ian as he descended the stairs and made his way to the coffeemaker on the kitchen counter.

His younger siblings were already up and having breakfast. Jenna was with them, sitting quietly, eating her cereal. Every now and then, she would wipe Franny’s mouth with a bib whenever the young girl spilled something. Franny seemed to have warmed up to her quite quickly. Jenna did have that calming aura around her.

“Hazard a guess?” Ian raised a brow whilst pulling the collar of his uniform up and bit to try and cover the marks on his neck. “Where’s Fred?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

“Tami has him for the morning while I fix up the bikes.” Lip answered. He’s recently started working on custom bikes in their garage since he lost his job at the bike shop when they were having problems. 

“Mickey marking his territory. Guess he didn’t like Trevor being here last night?” Lip teased, with a mischievous grin. Clearly, Ian’s attempt to distract didn’t work. 

Ian looked at Carl who was sitting at the dining table. “So you managed to blab to Lip so early in the morning.” 

Carl just shrugged. “Gotta keep everyone in the loop.” He said. “This house has thin walls.” He turned to look at Jenna. “I’ll lend you some ear plugs tonight. They do that a lot.” He said.

So much for trying to keep quiet last night. Jenna may be young, but if she was as smart and informed as Liam then she already knew exactly what Ian and Mickey were doing last night. But she kept quiet, just nodded when Carl talked to her. Ian chose to be ignorant at that point and concluded she was clueless and innocent. It made the embarrassment more bearable. She didn’t look too traumatised. She’ll be fine. She’ll eventually learn about the birds and the bees soon anyway. Or in this case, the birds and the birds. Or are they bees? He wasn’t sure which was which.

Lip chuckled, leaning on the counter, sipping his coffee. “Didn’t know Mickey was the jealous type.”

“You should’ve seen him while we were in prison. Had to stop him from killing several guys who so much as looked at me. But then, in prison, looks can be dangerous. And I’m glad Mickey was with me.” Ian said a little proudly, taking a sip of his drink, then stopped when he noticed Carl still staring at him. “What?”

“So you were covered in hickeys the whole time in prison?” Carl asked, brows still knit, and staring at the red marks littering Ian’s neck.

Ian paused, thinking. “No, not really.”

“I guess Trevor’s just a special case for possessive Mickey.” Lip commented. “I mean, he is an ex, whom you left to run away with Mickey, whom you left to get back your life and tried to get back together with Trevor, who left you -“

“Your point?” Ian interrupted.

“I don’t think it’s your usual Mickey being jealous type. I think Mickey’s staking his claim.” 

Ian thought about denying it, but decided he liked it and just grinned smugly. He quite liked the thought of Mickey staking his claim in a passive aggressive way. Not that Mickey had anything to worry about. Ian showed him that last night. He loved him and had no plans of getting back together with Trevor. Once upon a time, he may have felt strong feelings for Trevor, but those would never compare to how much Ian loved Mickey. Mickey was it for him. He will always be Mickey’s.

“So, you adopted Trevor’s kid?” Lip inquired, using his hand holding his cup to point to Jenna who was sitting beside Liam at the dining table. His tone was more serious now.

Ian nodded, looking at Jenna, one corner of his lip rising up into a half smile. “Just for a couple of weeks until he gets their travel documents and exit plan sorted.” He said, before turning towards his brother.

“And Mickey agreed?”

Ian nodded. “Still need to figure out how to get her into Liam’s school while she’s here.”

Lip paused in thought. “It’s public school. It’ll be easy enough. We’ll get some fake documents printed. By the time they catch on she’ll be gone.”

Ian gave it some thought. The advantage of growing up in the South Side with con artist parents is knowing how to work the system enough to their favour.

“Might have to bribe Frank to pretend to be a parent though.” Lip pointed out. 

Ian swore under his breath. He really didn’t want to have to involve Frank in this. But the Gallaghers had developed a reputation at the local public school. They had to get creative to fool the system.

“I don’t even know where to start looking for him.”

“Well it’s your lucky day, Ian Gallagher.” Lip said with mock enthusiasm. He gestured towards the front door. “He’s passed out on the front porch. I think he slept there last night.” Lip reported.

What else was new? Ian considered going outside to check on his dad but then decided against it. Frank would probably survive a nuclear holocaust. Chicago’s freezing temperature was nothing for that cockroach.

“You and Mickey going to be okay with this?” Lip queried, concern written all over his face. “That’s three kids plus Carl and Frank, Ian.” 

Ian knew where this was headed. They already had their hands full with everything going on. He knew Lip was just trying to look out for him, because he was Lip and he was Ian’s older brother. 

“We’ll be fine.” Ian assured. “I’ll be fine.” He emphasised. Because that’s mostly what this was about. The last thing any of them want is for Ian to get too stressed triggering an episode. “I’m not skipping any doses.” Not to prove a point, but he took that time to pop one of his pills in his mouth and swallowed it down with coffee. “And I have you and Mickey. I’ll be fine.”

Lip took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay. Let us know before things get too much. We’re here for you.”

“You sound like Fiona.” Ian teased trying to make the subject a little lighter.

“Speaking of,” Lip took his phone out of his pocket to check, “She should be calling us by now.” He paused. “One missed call. Oops.” He shrugged.

“She’ll call back. She always does.” Ian assured, shrugging his shoulders a little, like his brother did. 

“Or she called you.”

“My phone’s upstairs.” Ian said. It was only then that he saw Carl staring at him from the corner of his eye. 

“How are you going to explain those at work?” Carl shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He was still fixated on the marks on Ian’s neck.

“A bug bit me?” Ian suggested, shrugging. He really didn’t care what they’d think at work. They knew he was a newlywed.

“What? Like mosquitoes?” Lip raised a brow, “Like they’re going to buy that those are mosquito bites. They’re not twelve.”

“More like Mickey-squito bites.” Liam suggested, from where he sat quietly at the end of the table. The older Gallagher boys all looked at him. Silence. 

Ian was about to comment about the lame pun when -

“Mickey-squito bites!” Franny shouted happily, pointing to Ian’s neck using her spoon. 

Lip, Carl and Liam all laugh out loud. Franny shouted it again, making Ian laugh, too. Even Jenna joined in.

“Sssh, Franny, not too loud. Uncle Mickey will hear you.” Ian said between chuckles, looking up the stairs behind him, checking if Mickey was on his way down. His brothers were still laughing. He could tell they were loving this.

_*_

Mickey entered the kitchen to find all the Gallaghers sniggering so early in the morning. “Yes, yes, they’re all here. Calm your tits.” He said, passing his phone to Ian as soon as he got close enough.

“Fiona? Hi!” Ian almost spit the mouthful of coffee he just took, as he stared at his sister’s face plastered on the screen of the phone.

“You called Mickey?” Lip asked, disbelieving, squeezing close to Ian to see the screen. There was a flurry of greetings with Liam and Carl running towards their older brothers, Franny in tow, to see their sister.

“He’s my favourite brother now since he’s the only one who actually picked up the phone.” Their older sister’s voice rang through the whole kitchen. There was a chorus of protests, except for Ian who just grinned.

Mickey hung back concentrating instead on getting his breakfast, not wanting to join the Gallagher chaos. They were all talking at the same time, he was amazed at how they were all able to carry multiple conversations at a time and still understand each other. Years of practice, he guessed. Besides, Fiona had raised every single one of Ian and his siblings. She’s probably honed her skill in dividing her attention for all of them.

He walked away from what now sounded like an argument but was really just normal Gallagher conversation. 

“How are you holding up?” Mickey sat beside Jenna who seemed to be mesmerised by the organised chaos happening in front of her.

“Hey.” Mickey said again to catch Jenna’s attention. He felt awkward. He never knew how to interact with kids. Liam, Carl, and Franny were exceptions. He knew them since they were practically babies. They were family. 

Jenna on the other hand, was new territory. He didn’t know anything about her apart from the things Trevor told them last night. She’s a kid who has gone through a lot. Other than that, he knew nothing.

“I’m okay.” She answered meekly before taking another mouthful of her cereal. “I’m used to moving a lot and living with strangers.” She added. She was soft spoken yet there was an odd confidence in her voice. A sign of a little girl who has been forced to grow up too fast just because of her circumstances. Mickey could relate to that.

“You miss your mom?” Mickey asked after a beat. Jenna nodded. “I’m sure your uncle is doing all he can to get you to her.” He added, unsure if he was giving her false hope. “In the meantime, you’re a Gallagher now. At least for the next couple of weeks, okay?” She nodded again. “They’re loud and hug and they like to talk about feelings. But they’ll grow on you.” He said, giving her a smile.

“You’re not a Gallagher?” She asked, one brow rising.

“Only by marriage.” He flashed his wedding ring. “Not by that.” He swirled his finger to point at whatever chaos his husband and his siblings were up to.

That made Jenna laugh.

“Holy shit, Mickey!” Fiona’s voice echoed in the kitchen making Mickey look up when he heard his name. All the Gallaghers have moved back to the dining room now.

“What?” Mickey raised both brows. 

Carl, who was now holding Mickey’s phone, turned the screen towards Mickey so he and Fiona were facing each other. “You did a huge number on Ian’s neck. Several in fact.” She said, laughing heartily. 

Mickey really shouldn’t feel embarrassed. It’s not like he and Ian weren’t married. And it wasn’t a secret to anyone how much they loved having sex with each other. But he somehow found himself blushing when he heard Fiona laugh and having all the Gallaghers staring at him.

“We’re calling it a Mickey-squito bite.” Liam piped up, earning another laugh from Fiona.

Franny shouted it again, while poking the mark’s on Ian’s neck with her point finger. It made all the Gallaghers laugh, Ian included. They were momentarily distracted when Fiona reminded them about the time Carl had a neck full of hickeys, too. Unlike Mickey, Carl had a proud smile plastered on his face. And as easy as it was for them to get distracted, as Gallaghers do, the topic quickly circled back to them teasing Mickey again.

“Alright, alright. Not like none of you have ever had or seen hickeys before.” Mickey tried to dial it down, his face getting hotter by the minute. “Don’t you all have work or school to go to?” He changed the subject, grabbing the empty bowls of cereal and carrying them to the sink.

The younger kids and Lip all started getting their things for the day. Lip had volunteered to take Franny to daycare, and drop Liam off at his friend’s basketball event so Ian and Mickey can sort out Jenna at the school before heading to work.

Mickey thought he was safe until he walked close to where Ian had Franny in his arms. 

Franny gently prodded on the marks on Ian’s neck. “Why does Uncle Mickey bite you, Uncle Ian?” She asked a genuine curious innocence in her expression.

Mickey’s eyes widened as a roar of laughter erupted in the kitchen. Even Jenna sniggered a bit.

“Uh, well…” Ian started, looking at a still dumbfounded Mickey for assistance.

“It’s because Uncle Mickey gets really hungry at night.” Lip interrupted, hoisting Franny away from Ian and setting her down on the floor. “Go get your stuff ready.” He ruffled her hair.

Ian and Mickey both stood looking confused and speechless.

“But why doesn’t he just eat food?” Franny asked, putting her backpack on.

“At night, Uncle Ian is Uncle Mickey’s food.” Lip stated like it was the most obvious fact.

Mickey could only gesticulate at his brother-in-law, still trying to process what he’s up to. His husband, on the other hand, seemed to have found what his brother was doing amusing and just stood back. 

“But why?” Franny asked again.

“It’s what married people do.” Lip answered patiently.

“And you’re only allowed to do it when you’re married, Franny.” Ian added.

Mickey punched him in the arm, ignoring his husband’s cry of pain as he rubbed his arm. He deserved it. “What the fuck are you two telling the kid?” 

“The truth, Mickey. The truth. Can’t have Franny going around biting people.” Lip grinned, opening the back door to lead Franny and Liam out. He was doing it on purpose for his own amusement and at Mickey’s expense. “All parenting books recommend telling kids the truth at a level they understand. We’re not supposed to make things up.”

“That’s totally made up. Fuck you, Gallagher.” Mickey huffed. It was irritating when Lip was being a know-it-all.

“Wrong Gallagher.” Lip retorted. Mickey flipped him off as the door closed behind Lip. 

Mickey still had his hand halfway up when the back door opened again, Lip popping his head in. 

“Besides, aren’t you the one getting fucked when - “ Lip added and quickly closed the door to escape the bag of bread Mickey threw at him. It hit the closed door then landed on the floor with a soft thud.

Carl picked up the bread and put it on the table. “He’s not wrong.” He said and went out the door, too.

Mickey’s mouth dropped. Was it pick-on-Mickey day today?

“I really hate you Gallaghers.” Mickey huffed, eyes narrowing and drilling holes into the door as if Lip and Carl were still there. 

“Except me, right?” Ian hugged him from behind, nuzzling his nose on Mickey’s neck.

Mickey leaned away. “Hell no. I hate you the most. Ganging up on me so early in the morning.” He tried to push Ian away, but Ian tightened his grip, resting his chin on Mickey’s shoulder, with his lips in a pout. “And why’re you telling your brothers what we do in the bedroom for?”

“Come on. I’m sorry. We were just teasing. Besides, it’s not like they haven’t heard or seen us one way or another.” He coaxed but Mickey looked away, arms crossed in front of him. Ian squeezed tighter, pressing his nose on Mickey’s cheek. “Forgive me?” He tried to plant a kiss but Mickey moved his head away, but a hint of a smile playing on the sides of his lips. 

Ian grinned and moved his face closer to Mickey’s again. He brushed his lips lightly against Mickey’s cheek. “I love you.” He whispered, planting little kisses on Mickey’s cheek and towards his neck.

Mickey didn’t respond, just rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, trying hard to suppress his smile and how much he’s enjoying teasing his husband. He turned his head away slightly, partly so Ian could plant more kisses on his neck as he whispered ‘I love yous’ over and over again, and partly so Ian won’t see that Mickey was about to give in.

They both startle to the sound of Jenna clearing her throat. She appeared to have just come out of the downstairs toilet.

“Oh right. We have an extra kid.” Mickey and Ian looked at each other and then smiled awkwardly at Jenna.

  
  


_*_

Ian and Mickey both stood on the front porch staring at a still unconscious Frank Gallagher. Mickey wasn’t starting work until later in the day and Ian managed to swap his shift to the afternoon.

“He reeks.” Mickey said, scrunching his nose.

“He’s Frank.” Ian commented, nudging his father with his foot hard to try and wake him up. “Get up!”

Frank didn’t stir.

“Frank!” Mickey shouted. “Get up.” He kicked Frank so he turned over on his back. The best they got was a groan but he still didn’t wake. 

“Maybe we can give him a shower. That ought to wake him up.” Ian suggested.

Mickey was shaking his head even before Ian finished his sentence. “Oh, no. That is where I draw the line. Ian, I love you, I would do anything for you but I’m not going to give your fucking father a shower. No way.” He crossed his arms and stepped back.

They both stared at the elder Gallagher, contemplating what the next best option is. 

“Kev used to pretend to be Frank for Fi. Maybe we should just get him.” Ian suggested.

“Haven’t they already seen Frank at Liam’s school though?” Mickey asked.

Ian swore under his breath. He let out another sigh. “I’ll get the hose.” He suggested and went around the house to get what he needed.

Almost an hour later, the four of them sat around the dining table. Frank is freshly showered, a cup of coffee in his hand. He’d asked for beer but they needed him sober for at least the morning.

“Eighty dollars today and you can sleep on the couch once a week.” Ian said. 

They were in the middle of negotiating with Frank in exchange for his services. Neither him nor Mickey really wanted to get him involved in this but they had to grin and bear it. Frank was eventually going to turn up at the house at some point and possibly ruin things as he always does. They decided they might as well have some use for him. And better to keep him in the loop so they can keep an eye on him. Even if it meant there was some expense to be had on their end.

Frank considered the offer. “One hundred dollars, dinner every day and I get my old room back.”

“Fifty dollars today, couch once a week, and I let you keep your balls.” Mickey interrupted, clearly getting impatient and annoyed with the negotiations. He raised his brow, fists clenched at the ready.

Frank sat back, folding his arms in front of him. “The way I see it, you’re the one who needs something from me.” He said smugly.

Mickey moved forward but Ian held him back. “You’re being an asshole, Frank.” Ian said. He still can’t believe he was related to him. In a lot of ways, Ian was glad Frank wasn’t actually his father. “Don’t you at least have some decency left in you to help a little girl in need?”

“In need?” Frank started. “I’m the one who doesn’t have a home to go to because my sons, my own progeny kicked me out. And -” 

“Shut up.” Ian cut him off before Frank went on one of his narcissistic rants again where he makes himself the victim of the world and circumstance. “Take the deal or I’m telling Liam.”

Frank shut up. Ian wasn’t entirely sure what kind of hold his youngest brother had on their dad, but using the threat seemed to work so he’ll take it. He made a mental note to ask Liam about it more in detail. 

“Make it two nights and add a drink at the Alibi.” Frank offered. 

Ian sighed. “Fine. One drink.” He stood up. “Let’s go.”

*

Ian stood by the reception desk with Frank as they waited for the school admissions clerk to attend to them. He didn’t know why he was nervous, this wasn’t his first con. Thoughts about getting busted and being told he has broken parole swirled around in his head. He tried to push the ridiculous thoughts away, but they kept coming back. He really didn’t want to go back to prison. He glanced back to where Mickey was sitting with Jenna by the waiting area. Somehow seeing his husband calmed his nerves.

“Feeling a little rusty, son?” Frank jested at him after sensing Ian’s unease. Ian chose to ignore him.

Thankfully, the admissions clerk arrived. “How may I help you?”

“Yes.” Frank started, then paused. “You’re new here.” Ian was trying to keep a flat expression on his face as he listened to his father flirt with the admissions lady. “I’m Frank Gallagher-“

“Oh yes, Mr Gallagher. You are Liam’s father.” She said a bit too enthusiastically, in Ian’s opinion. “I make it a point to try and get to know which kids belong to which parents.” She explained in a chirpy tone.

“And that is the right work ethic to have. Friendly and you’re really getting to know your students.” Frank said. It amazed Ian how this man could act so presentable and decent when needed. If only he did that all the time, Ian and his siblings wouldn’t have had such a shitty childhood. “I’m here about one of my children.”

“Liam has been a model student.” She reported.

“He is indeed.” Frank said convincingly. Ian couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Frank knew squat about his kids’ lives. “But no. I’m not here for Liam, my wonderful boy. I’m actually here about my daughter -”

“Oh yes, Debbie Gallagher.” The clerk interrupted. “We were wondering when she was coming back to school.”

Both Ian and Frank looked at each other, confused. Ian signalled for his father to just roll with it.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ian asked just to clarify if he heard right. “I’m Ian, I’m one of her brothers.” He clarified. “You were waiting for my sister to come back to school?”

“Yes.” The clerk said happily. “Our records show, she dropped out,” She started to go on a tangent about their records being updated and possibly losing some data but she assured them everything has been recorded. “But we’re always glad when students come back to continue their education. I think it’s a wonderful thing.”

Both Gallaghers nodded and flashed identical smiles. They were sure the records were wrong. It was true Debbie dropped out after she had Franny but she had been in high school then. Ian wasn’t about to correct the school on that especially if they could use it to their advantage.

“She will have to be placed in the same class as Liam since she missed so much of school.” The clerk explained.

“Of course.” Frank agreed, trying to work his charms. “She will have to pay her dues for dropping out of school.”

The clerk’s face dropped. “That’s not her fault, Mr Gallagher.” She said seriously. “That responsibility falls on you, as a parent. You’re to guide them-”

“Yes.” Ian interrupted, before they lost her confidence in them “You are perfectly right.” He agreed. “Frank can definitely work on his parenting skills. Believe me, I know.” He emphasised. “He’s been a crap father. And we’ve had a lot of family issues, you know how it is in the South Side. But he’s turning it around.” He clarified, subtly elbowing Frank to look apologetic. “And I’ll be helping. Me and my husband, and my older siblings.”

Ian was finally able to let out a sigh of relief once they were clear of earshot from the admissions clerk.

“All good?” Mickey asked, brows knit in concern.

“All sorted.” Ian confirmed. “Debbie Gallagher here,” He put his hand on Jenna’s shoulder, a fake smile plastered on his face, “Is going back to school. And in the same class as Liam.”

Mickey still looked confused. Ian gave him a look to just play along as he saw the admissions clerk approach them again.

“Debbie Gallagher?” Her voice was a bit too chirpy for Ian’s comfort. “I’ll take you to your class.”

Jenna looked at Ian and Mickey, a little confused but she went along with it. 

“Bye, Debs. Have fun at school.” Ian waved. 

“Make sure you listen to your teacher this time.” Frank added. “And graduate.”

“We’ll come pick you up later.” Mickey assured. They watched her turn the corner. 

“The fuck was that?” Mickey asked, brow raised and waiting for an explanation.

“I’ll tell you once we’re out of here.” Ian said, making his way to the exit, Mickey and Frank following suit.

*

Three weeks went by and they haven’t heard from Trevor. They weren’t entirely sure if that was good news or bad news. If they were to go with the old adage, then no news was good news. Although, it was becoming more apparent that his plan of letting the kid stay with them for “a couple of weeks” wasn’t going to be followed.

For the first few days, they have all been vigilant, and making sure there was no one suspicious lurking around the property. Being on the South Side made that difficult. But they knew their neighbourhood best. And right now, it looked clear. At least the school hasn’t caught on about her not really being Debbie.

Jenna adjusted well with her new identity of sorts and managed to keep up with the chaotic routine of the house. She found her place within the family. Although, she was still quiet most of the time. Ian and Mickey both discovered she was a lot like Liam only “less Gallagher-y” as Mickey put it. She was good in school, a bit of a nerd, but preferred to stay in the corner and read so Ian had made it a point to borrow some books from the library for her. Mickey was quick to learn that she had some street smarts about her. Once or twice she’s managed to fool Carl into doing chores for her or giving her lunch money without him noticing. But then again, Carl wasn’t really the smartest of the Gallaghers. Nevertheless, in her brief encounters with Frank, she’s managed to outsmart him, too.

She was also very helpful, much to Mickey and Ian’s delight. She helped look after Franny and Fred when one of them was at work and the other was getting dinner ready. She did her chores with no complaints. She just did as she was told. Mickey was a bit concerned about it. He didn’t want her to be a pushover or anything. In a short amount of time, he’d grown quite fond of her. Of course he would never admit that to anyone. He had a reputation to uphold. He cursed Ian for making him a softie.

“Goodnight.” 

Hearing Jenna’s voice made Mickey look up from the piles of bills and receipts he had on the dining table. He usually took advantage of the peace and quiet at this time to do their monthly budget. All the young Gallaghers have been fed and washed. Carl and Ian weren’t home yet. He figured they were held up at work. Although, he wasn’t entirely sure what kind of overtime Carl was required to do for the sanitation department. 

Jenna was standing by the stairs, one foot already on the first step but her body was turned towards Mickey.

Mickey was taken aback, unsure of what to do. Thinking back, he doesn’t think she’s ever initiated communication with him or Ian before. He smiled at her. “Goodnight, kid.” That was the best he could think of. He’s still not good with kids. He doesn’t know how they operate.

Case in point, he suddenly found himself with Jenna’s arms around him in a tight hug. For a second, Mickey froze but quickly recovered and gave her a one-armed hug back and a kiss on the forehead before she ran up the stairs to hers and Franny’s room.

Mickey realised he was smiling by himself, revelling in the warm feeling in his heart from the interaction. He frowned feeling stupid. This was getting ridiculous. He cursed Ian again. This was all his fault, making Mickey feel warm feelings. Mickey Milkovich is not soft. A little voice in his head reminded him he’s a Gallagher now. He married Ian. They were going to start a family. Soon they’ll have kids of their own. Hey, if Trevor never came back for Jenna, Mickey wouldn’t mind. He and Ian can raise her together as their own. She was a good kid. Plus, she’s already toilet trained so at least they won’t have to go through that nightmare.

The sound of the front door slamming shut shook him out of his thoughts.

“Hey.” Lip gave him a nod as he pushed Fred’s pram into the living room.

“If you’re planning to leave your rugrat here, childcare is closed for the night.” Mickey put on his usual hardened facade.

Lip carefully moved Fred from the stroller to the crib and quietly walked to the kitchen heading straight for what coffee was left in the carafe then went to sit beside Mickey at the table.

“Tami kicked you out again?” Mickey inquired. He and Lip never really hung out just the two of them. But they have spent more time together since Ian and Mickey got married than they did when they were younger and Lip was dating Mandy.

They wouldn’t exactly say they’re close. They’re mostly civil, unless Lip is trying to purposefully rile Mickey up for kicks. Things between them aren’t awkward, but not really comfortable either. It just is. Mickey wasn’t sure how to describe it.

“Nah. She had a long day at work and Fred was getting fussy so I thought I’d take him out for a walk and she can have some peace and quiet.” Lip took a sip of his coffee.

Mickey pretended to cough “whipped” into his elbow. Lip gave him the finger which made Mickey chuckle. Maybe if they’d been given a chance, like maybe if Mickey didn’t go to juvie so many times and actually stayed in school, or all the crazy shit with Mandy and Karen didn’t happen, he and Lip would have been friends of sorts.

“Ian not home yet?” 

Mickey shook his head. “He had the afternoon shift. Should've been home an hour ago. Maybe they had a late call out or something.” He checked his phone on the table. “He hasn’t replied to my text.”

This has become a somewhat regular thing since Ian got his EMT job back. He sometimes came home late. It took a while for Mickey to get used to it and stop worrying and imagining the worst scenarios. Ian always contacts him the next opportunity he gets.

“I went to see Debbie today.” Lip confessed after a period of silence. 

“How’s she holding up?”

“She’s good. She’s tough.” Lip said, resting his elbows on the table. “She misses Franny though. She wants to see Franny but she doesn’t want to see Franny in case Franny gets separation anxiety.” 

Debbie hadn’t wanted her young daughter to see her in prison. It was a tough decision, but she was adamant that she didn’t want Franny to know about prison at such a young age. The last time Franny saw her was at the police precinct before Debbie was taken away after processing. Everyone had told the little girl Debbie went on a trip.

None of them wanted to think about what to do in the event that she got convicted. They would cross that bridge when they got there. For now, they focused on getting her bail and getting a good lawyer to get her out of this mess her mother-daughter exes made. 

“Tough.” Mickey took another drink from his beer. “Maybe we can give her new photos of Franny or something. Show her when Ian and I go and visit next.”

Lip agreed. “Fiona’s sent more money for bail. I think we should be able to get all the money before he bail hearing.”

Mickey was halfway through a sip of his beer but put it down quickly and stood up. He reached for an envelope in his coat pocket and handed it to Lip before returning to his seat.

“What’s this?” Lip asked, opening the envelope and seeing what’s inside.

“For bail.” Mickey said without further explanation. “It’s not much but it can help.”

“Mickey, you can’t. We can’t-“ Lip had started to protest.

“Just take it, Phillip.” Mickey said sternly. “She’s family. We take care of family.” He added quickly albeit trying to downplay it.

In all the times he’s known Lip Gallagher, Mickey’s never seen him speechless. After a while, he heard a small chuckle from Lip.

“Thank you, Mickey. For this and everything. Taking care of Ian and the kids.”

Mickey shrugged it off, mumbling that it wasn’t a big deal and all that shit about them being family now. He’s only just started talking feelings with Ian. He wasn’t quite ready to do that with anyone else. 

“You know you kind of sounded like a mob boss then?” And there it was. Mickey knew Lip couldn’t resist the teasing but he was also thankful for the change in subject. He could tell it was intentional. “So I gotta ask-” Lip continued, a hint of a grin playing on his lips.

“Fuck you! It’s legit.” Mickey defended even before Lip could finish. “I won some money playing poker with the pussies at work. And with the pay from Ian’s extra shifts, we’ve paid off all the essential bills and food and shit. That’s extra to help get your sister out.”

Lip staring at him made Mickey uncomfortable making him feel the need to fill the silence. “Besides, Ian’s boyfriend’s been generous with giving us money to care for Jenna so…” He shrugged. “We’re good.” He didn’t mean to refer to Trevor as Ian’s boyfriend. It just slipped out. He won’t deny that there’s still some residual pettiness, because that’s just how Mickey is. Usually he has it under control. Unless he’s in distress. Like now.

Lip was still staring at him. Not in an intense way. It was kind of soft, really. And maybe a hint of admiration. It was unnerving and weird.

“You know you’ve always been the only one he’s ever loved, right?” Lip asked, confusing Mickey. “Trevor will never compare. It’s not even a competition. Ian loves you, and only you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Mickey stammered a bit, unable to make eye contact with his brother-in-law. “I know.” He repeated once he got his bearings back. Truth be told, hearing that from Lip was reassuring and it helped settle Mickey’s inner turmoil. “I love him, too.”

Mickey had never said that out loud to anyone apart from Ian. Normally, he’d be uncomfortable talking about his feelings out loud to other people. It’s not something he does. Ian was different, because he’s Ian. And once upon a time, Mickey had difficulty telling Ian how he truly felt, which caused a lot of pain for both of them. Call this growth, call this whatever, Mickey felt good telling Lip about it. He still blamed Ian for making him soft though.

“You soft bitch.”

Mickey put his middle finger up at him. “Why’d you gotta ruin it like that, man?”

Lip let out a hearty laugh. Mickey joined soon after.

The little patter of feet on the floor made them both look and see Franny stop hesitantly at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, Little Red.” Mickey greeted. “You’re supposed to be asleep.”

Franny’s lips turned upside down, her bottom lip started to quiver, and tears started pooling in her eyes. “I miss Mommy.”

Mickey barely understood what she said. She readily ran into his open arms and hugged him. “Hey, it’s ok. We miss her, too.” He soothed, before carrying her up and sitting her down on his lap, wiping her tears away. “You’ll see her soon.” He reassured.

He and Lip exchanged a glance. They didn’t want to give her any false hopes but they had to tell her something. 

After a while, Franny stopped crying but still remained quiet. She seemed to be quite comfortable sitting on Mickey’s lap, finding one of the freckles on his collarbone fascinating. Mickey instinctively just rocked softly from side to side to sooth her.

“Do you want something to eat to help you sleep?” He whispered. She shook her head. “How about something to drink?” She gave a noncommittal shrug.

“Milk?” He asked. A head shake.

“OJ?” Another headshake.

“Coffee?”

“No.” She answered softly, a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

“Beer?”

“No.” That made her giggle. “I’m not allowed beer.”

“No, you’re not. Good girl.” He ruffled her hair. “No drink for you?”

She shook her head and buried her face sleepily into his chest before settling. Not even two minutes and she was already out.

Mickey slowly leaned back on his chair so as not to rouse her. That’s when he found Lip staring at him again and realising he witnessed the whole exchange. “Don’t say it.” He warned. 

Lip put both hands up in surrender. “Wasn’t going to.”

This was still Ian’s fault, he decided. Mickey Milkovich is not soft. Maybe Mickey Gallagher is. There was nothing wrong with that.

“You finished that bike you’ve been working on?” Mickey changed the subject.

“Almost. Just waiting for a few more parts.” Since Lip was let go from the bike shop after his and Tami’s falling out, he’s started his own custom bike business from his garage. He didn’t really go back after they made up. This way he had more control of his time so he could spend it fixing their house. “But it’s going alright. I have a couple of customers lined up.”

“And the house?” Mickey inquired. He was glad Lip, Tami and Fred weren’t living in an RV anymore. But he wasn’t entirely sure what kind of deal Lip made about renting the house since he seems to be doing a whole home renovation. The rent better be cheap as shit, or they should be able to own the house once they’ve paid enough rent at some point.

“Well,” Lip started. “We have a functioning bathroom, at least. And one bedroom is fixed. Aiming to finish the kitchen this weekend.” He paused. “You’re, uh, studying for your GED?” 

Both of them looked at the books strewn by the other end of the table beside the piles of bills and other bits of paper and notebooks.

Mickey scratched on his temple with his point finger. “Yeah. Ian found them when we were cleaning up to move into Fiona’s room.” He explained. “Looking into it. But nothing serious.” 

He and Ian had had that discussion. Mickey was initially resistant, quite convinced that he wasn’t ever going to be able to pass it anyway. He’s never been good with the school stuff. He didn’t see the point of getting his GED. Not like he was going to college anyway. It was too late for that.

It was only lately that Mickey had really considered it. If he and Ian were going to have kids of their own someday, Mickey needed to have a stable and better paying job. He loved his current security job at Old Army at the mall because he was good at it. But if a better opportunity came along, he needed to take it. He had no intention of going back to his old life of criminal activity. He wasn’t going to risk going back to prison for any reason. Especially not when he was finally with Ian and they were planning to have a family together. Heck, they were already raising kids now.

“Need any help?” Lip offered. Out of all the Gallaghers, Lip was the only one who actually graduated high school. Although Mickey had no doubt Liam was going to change that statistic eventually. Lip was intelligent, and he knew it. It sometimes made Mickey want to punch him in the face especially when they were younger.

“I’m okay with the math shit, and most of the science shit that involve math shit.” Mickey admitted, awkwardly. “It’s the others that does my head in.” He looked away, feeling embarrassed. He didn’t like looking stupid in front of anyone. “But anyway, it’s nothing urgent.” He added, downplaying it again.

“Okay.” Lip agreed but didn’t look convinced. “Just let me know when it becomes urgent, I’d be happy to help.”

Mickey considered the offer. Maybe he’s looked into it more than he let on. He had a lot of pride, and he found it hard to ask for help, especially at the risk of making himself look stupid. Tonight though, Lip’s offer was genuine and non-condescending. Still, Mickey didn’t like owing anyone any favours. It’s just the way he was raised.

“Tell you what.” Mickey said. “You let me help you fix up your kitchen or whatever and maybe I can ask you questions about the GED if I get stuck.” His pride was more amiable to that plan. 

“Deal.” Lip accepted, offering his hand which Mickey gladly shook. He downed the rest of his coffee and stood up. “Anyway, I best get going. Busy day tomorrow.”

He lent down to give a sleeping Franny a kiss on the forehead.

“What is this?” Ian’s spoke, arms crossed in front of him, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He must have entered the house quietly when Mickey and Lip were both distracted. “My brother and my husband? You traitors!” He fake gasped, clutching at his heart.

“Damn, our affair’s been busted, Mick.” Lip said with an unenthusiastic tone. “How will you ever go on without my cock now?” He continued, intentionally making it over the top.

“I’ll live.” The brothers earned an unimpressed eye-roll from Mickey as he refused to join the brothers’ abysmal acting.

“But the sex is so good, right?” Lip continued his teasing.

“That is disturbing. Please stop.” Mickey cringed.

Ian and Lip greeted each other with a hug. 

“You going?” Ian went over to give Mickey a kiss before setting his attention back on his brother.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go put Fred to bed and get some sleep myself.” Lip replied. “Mick, let me know about the weekend and stuff.”

Mickey gave him a nod. Ian looked confused with Mickey not offering an explanation and Lip just getting ready to leave.

“Okay.” Ian said slowly. “Is there something I should really know about?” 

“I’m not nor will I ever be banging your brother.” Mickey told him, brows knit. He knew that wasn't all Ian was referring to but he felt the need to clarify. He was disturbed at the idea of him and Lip having sex. Ever. He immediately deleted that from his brain. 

"Busy shift?” He asked Ian instead to distract himself from that disturbing thought.

Ian shook his head. “A few callouts. Nothing major. Larry came by to do a spot check.” He took out two bottles of beer out of the fridge, opened one and took a few gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with each swallow.

Mickey waited for Ian to continue. They've known each other long enough to know when the other was hiding something.

“What’s this one doing out of bed?” Ian changed the subject as soon as he sat down at the head of the table, next to his husband, opening the other bottle and placing it in front of Mickey.

Mickey adjusted Franny a little to give his right arm a bit of relief. “Said she missed Debs.” He answered, brow raised. He kept his eyes fixed on Ian, letting him know he was still waiting for whatever it is Ian was hiding. “You’re not hungry?”

Ian shook his head. “Already ate.” He said. Mickey waited for him to elaborate. Somehow, he didn’t like wherever it was this was going.

“Trevor came by the station.” Ian said after a few beats, overly concentrating on the label of his beer. “We, uh, had dinner.”

Mickey uh-hummed in response and said nothing else, opting instead to take a big mouthful of his beer. “That all you had with your boyfriend? Dinner?” That came out spiteful and angry. Exactly how Mickey felt.

“It’s not what you think.” Ian was quick to explain. “He arrived after Larry left. He brought dinner, we ate. He asked for help. Nothing else happened, I swear.”

Mickey raised a brow, still skeptical. He trusted Ian, and he could tell his husband was telling the truth, knew Ian loved him and wouldn’t cheat on him again. But it was still difficult to calm his fears especially when his brain keeps reminding him of their past.

“Us taking care of his kid not enough help?” Mickey asked. “When’s he planning to come back for her anyway?” Somehow he felt a pang of pain at the thought of Jenna leaving. 

Mickey won’t admit it out loud but he’s grown fond of the girl. He knew her staying with them was temporary. While one side of him would be happy to have her reunited with her mother - which means Trevor would be out of Ian’s life for good, he hoped - there was a part of him that wanted her to stay. He and Ian can raise her together. He hasn’t fully thought through how Trevor would fit into the second option. Although, he’d prefer him out of the picture.

“That’s the thing. That’s why he came to see me today.”

*

Ian didn’t like seeing the pain in Mickey’s face. Especially because he was the one that put it there. He knew how Mickey felt about Trevor being back in Ian’s life. It wasn’t lost on Ian that Mickey has gone above and beyond with the responsibility of taking care of Jenna, along with Ian’s niece and his siblings - that’s just how Mickey was, especially when it came to the people he cared about - mostly when they were related to Ian. Most of all, Ian knew Mickey was doing this mostly for him.

It wasn’t that Ian had anything to feel guilty about. He has made mistakes in the past. But that’s just it, those were in the past. He had learned his lesson the hard way. He will never do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Mickey ever again.

When Trevor showed up at their doorstep, asking them to take care of Jenna, Ian had no second thoughts. Not because it was Trevor - although that did count for something - but because he has seen his fair share of abused and abandoned children - hell, he and Mickey were ones themselves, albeit a different but similar circumstance - and he didn’t want another to be lost in the system. Or worse, one that might lose their childhood or their life. But Mickey was by his side this time, and he knew they could face anything as long as they were together.

“He, uh, actually wanted to talk to you.” Ian admitted.

“Huh, he wanted to talk to me so he brought you dinner at work?” Mickey’s brow raised, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Well, he doesn’t know where you worked and you told him not to come here.” Ian defended. Mickey took a deep breath, holding Franny tighter in his arms.

“Anyway, he said he texted me but I didn’t reply because my phone is dead-”

Mickey huffed, more irritated.

“I know, you said to always make sure I have some battery left.” Ian quickly added knowing his and Mickey’s deal, especially since their previous PO had been murdered and they both were potential suspects. Not to mention, Terry’s not so warm welcome of them getting married. Always be reachable through phone. “I forgot to charge it in the ambulance.”

“I got you a power bank for a reason.”

“I forgot to charge that, too.” Ian admitted, sheepishly, feeling like an idiot. He felt ridiculous admitting it, which earned him another annoyed huff from his husband.

“So what’d your boyfriend want?”

“Not my boyfriend.” Ian denied. He was getting a little bit annoyed with Mickey pushing his buttons. They loved each other, but they also had a tendency to push each other to the edge. “Will never be my boyfriend. I am married to you.” He emphasised, looking Mickey straight in the eye. Mickey gave a little nod to signal that he understood and for Ian to continue. 

"He asked me if you could maybe take him to the guys that made you your fake passports when you went to Mexico." Ian continued.

“How’d he know that?” Mickey asked suspiciously.

“He put two and two together last time.” Ian shrugged noncommittally. “And I kind of told him about it.” He mumbled, hoping Mickey wouldn't linger on it too much. Because the continuation of that line would be ‘when I got back after I left you at the border and was trying to get back together with Trevor.’

“Anyway, he wanted to know if you can hook him up.” Ian continued.

Mickey’s brow was still raised but quickly relaxed. "Okay. Easy enough. I can contact them tomorrow and set up a meeting." He looked at Ian, sensing his unease. “What?”

"He also asked if you still knew anyone in Mexico who can take them in for a bit. Plans to fly out from there." Ian bit the inside of his lower lip. “I told Trevor no.” He continued, looking up at Mickey hesitantly.

“The hell’d you do that for?” Mickey queried, brows knit. "The sooner we help him, the sooner we get out of this sh-"

"No, fucking way." Ian cut him off, saying that a little too loud, making both Mickey and Franny flinch.

Mickey instinctively put his hand over Franny's ears, hushing her back to sleep. “No fucking way, what?” He exclaimed, voice in a loud whisper, and clearly confused by Ian's violent reaction. “What the fuck, Ian?”

“You are not getting in touch with your cartel contacts from Mexico.” Ian loud-whispered back. 

Mickey cussed, taken aback. “What? Since when did you start making decisions for me?”

“Since I’m your fucking husband and it’s too fucking dangerous!” Ian replied. “People from the cartel get people killed. A couple of months ago, you were scared shitless that they were gonna come after you. And now you want to willingly get in touch with them?”

“Well, I wasn’t planning to contact people from the cartel, now, was I? I met more than just cartel people in Mexico.”

Ian opened his mouth then closed it. Mickey hasn't really talked much about his time in Mexico, apart from how he got mixed up in the cartel, that is. And even then, he didn't really get into anything specific. Ian had questions, a lot of questions, but worrying for Mickey was at the forefront of his mind. 

“Well, that’s the first I’ve heard of it.” Ian retorted, crossing both arms in front of him. He knew he sounded petty and immature. "Besides, how sure are you that you can trust them? What if they rat you out to the cartel you ratted on and they come after you?"

“Nah, these guys are from a different group. Kind of those midway between legit but dodgy businesses. Casino shit.” Mickey explained. “And I got along really well with the eldest son who was inheriting the family business.”

“Eldest son, huh.” Ian huffed. Surprise, worry, jealousy and so many emotions starting to mix altogether he couldn't tell what was what. Objectively, he knew Mickey wasn’t a saint and was definitely not celibate while they were broken up. Hell, Ian wasn’t. Right now, his brain couldn’t process being objective. He was definitely being petty and immature.

“So that makes it all better?” Ian retorted, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “Because you sucked the heir to the throne's dick.”

“Suck his... what?” Mickey's brows knit, taken aback. “Since when did I say I sucked his dick?”

Ian rolled his eyes. “I know you, Mick. I know that's your definition of 'got along really well'.”

“Well, it seems you don’t know me that well. And I did get along well with him.” Mickey admitted, irritating Ian all the more. “We both liked redheads. But he liked the ones with big tits and I liked just the one with a big dick who is frankly being a big ass at the moment."

Ian rolled his eyes. But also felt a little flattered.

“You’re jealous?” Mickey asked, a mixture of amusement but also irritation clear on his face.

“I am not jealous.” Ian denied. He was. But that wasn’t what they were arguing about right now. He opened his mouth to try and bring them back to topic but Mickey didn’t let him.

“Oh, so you can have dinners with your ex-boyfriend and have him back in your life and I can’t get in touch with an old friend?” The amusement had completely disappeared from Mickey’s facial expression now.

“An old friend. Of course.” Ian said disbelievingly. He knew this argument was getting away from them. He knew they were getting away from what they should be talking about, but Mickey was pushing his buttons and he could feel himself getting dragged into it. “And it wasn’t really my choice to have Trevor back in my life.”

“Yeah, well, it sure looks like you’re enjoying spending time with him to the point you want him to stay longer when we could be helping him leave.”

“You agreed to help him and Jenna out.” Ian pointed out. “And no, I don’t want him to stay longer than he has to. But I do want you safe.”

“Oh, so this is my fault then?” Mickey asked, taken aback, breath heaving as he tried to control his anger. “My fault that my husband’s ex is back in his fucking life. How many secret dinners have you had with him exactly?”

Ian’s jaw dropped, shocked at what Mickey’s question implied. It hurt Ian that Mickey would still default to that. 

This has definitely gotten way out of hand. They both shut up, still looking intensely at each other. The only sound that can be heard was the soft murmur of the fridge, and then Franny groaning, as she scratched the back of her neck, but thankfully didn't wake up.

“You are not making this into something that is not.” Ian needed to reign this in. He didn’t need for Mickey to be distracted by things that didn’t matter like Mickey’s insinuation that Ian was possibly cheating on him again. “Mickey, I swear to you. There’s nothing going on between me and Trevor.” 

Mickey looked at him, breaths still deep and controlled. He bit the side of his lower lip in thought. "I'm putting Franny to bed." Mickey said, getting up.

Ian tried to reach for him but Mickey deliberately walked straight up the stairs, his hip bumping into Ian’s hand. Ian cursed under his breath.

*

Ian took one last peak out the window before bolting the front door locked. He decided not to go after Mickey immediately after the latter stormed out of their conversation. Mickey had clearly been angry and hurt. They both were. And the best thing to do then was let them both cool off. 

If Ian was being honest, he didn’t see the argument the way it went tonight. He anticipated Mickey being unhappy with him about immediately rejecting Trevor’s proposal for Mickey to get in contact with the people he met in Mexico. Even if they were married, Mickey was still very much his own man and he didn’t like other people making decisions like that for him. Ian knew being Mickey’s husband didn’t really give him the right to make those decisions. But the moment Trevor asked him the question, the fear of losing Mickey took a hold of Ian. Even just the possibility of it got Ian scared.

Ian picked up a couple of Franny’s plush toys that were scattered on the floor and threw them into the box by the corner. This had become a habit for him and Mickey now. Giving the house a little bit of a tidy up at night when all the kids were asleep. Memories of Fiona doing the same when Ian was younger, popped into his head. He missed her a lot.

The sound of a beer bottle being opened and the clinking of the cap on the counter made him look up. Mickey was there leaning on the kitchen counter, two beers in hand, one already extended towards Ian.

“You trying to get me drunk on a school night, Milkovich?” Ian teased, testing the waters a bit. They both knew Ian was a lightweight now with all his bipolar meds. 

Mickey rolled his eyes, stifling a smile. “Fine, if you don’t want it-”

Ian caught Mickey’s hand before his husband could completely turn away. He held the bottle on one hand and held Mickey’s hand on the other, as he stepped closer. 

“I’m sorry I made it sound like you were cheating on me. I was angry and hurt but I still shouldn’t have said that. I hurt you.” Mickey apologised, eyes downcast, using his thumb to peel the label of the beer. 

“It’s not like I haven’t given you reason to… in the past.” Ian stammered and chuckled nervously, trying to make light of the situation.

Mickey shook his head even before Ian had finished talking. “No. No.” He said firmly. “I’m over that.” He emphasised. “We’re both over that. I shouldn’t keep bringing it up. We’re past it. I love you. And I trust you. We’re married. We’re in this together, Gallagher.”

Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey’s hand, the one holding the bottle, until Mickey finally looked up at him. Hearing his husband say that, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of Ian’s shoulders and he felt like he could breathe again. “I’m sorry, too. For getting jealous. And for saying no to Trevor before asking you.” 

Ian rested his forehead on Mickey’s. “I shouldn’t have made that decision for you, Mick. So many scenarios just popped into my head.” He confessed, closing his eyes. “What if they find out and come after you? And I just… We have enough worries with your dad possibly sending someone to off you or me from prison. And now we gotta temp the fucking Mexican cartel to find a way to find you, too? I just got scared. I can’t lose you again, Mick. I love you so much.” He confessed, his breath hitching at the thought, his heart beating fast.

He felt Mickey’s hand cupping his cheek, a soft brush of lips against his before Ian deepened it, sort of a reassurance. Ian relaxed a little, the quickened pace of his heart slowing a little. Or maybe it was beating quicker still, but not in the same frightened way it was a few seconds ago. Mickey always had that effect on him.

Mickey pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt, walking backwards until Mickey’s back hit the counter. Ian was surprised he had the sense to put their drinks down on the counter before wrapping both arms around Mickey’s waist and holding him tighter, deepening each kiss. Each one a reassurance that Mickey was there, and they belonged together.

“I love you.” Ian assured again as soon as they pulled apart. 

“I know.” Mickey smiled at him, his thumb rubbing gently on Ian’s cheek. “We still have to help your boyf-” He paused when Ian gave him a look. “- Trent.” He corrected. 

“Trevor.” Ian corrected even if he knew Mickey teasingly said the wrong name on purpose.

“We still have to help Tristan with the passport shit.” Mickey grinned, turning slightly to pick up his beer, taking a little sip. “Didn’t think he’d have it in him to come up with an escape plan like that.”

“I think he’s a little desperate.” Ian commented, taking a sip of his beer, too. He hasn’t really made a move from where they both stood, Mickey still half caged by Ian against the counter. They had the whole kitchen to themselves but they both chose to stand close to each other. “Does it have to involve you getting in touch with your old contacts though?” He asked, tempering his fears but he still needed to ask.

“I can ask Sandy to help him with the passports. Pretty sure she knows more people for that than I do.” Mickey suggested. 

“And the other bit?” Ian looked deep in Mickey’s eyes, pleading for him to reconsider, choose any other option, or outrightly say no. 

“I haven’t thought that far yet. But-” Mickey quickly added when he saw Ian open his mouth to protest. “I promise I won’t get in touch with my old contacts. Maybe Sandy has some ideas. Run it past her when we tell her about the passports.”

Ian nodded. He liked that idea better. Anything to get Mickey out of harm’s way.

“Now,” Mickey started after skulling the rest of his beer and putting the bottle down on the counter. “I believe you owe me make up sex.”

“Make up sex?” Ian asked, confused.

“We just had a fight. It’s mandatory. And it’s Gallagher now, FYI.” Mickey grinned, his nimble fingers already undoing Ian’s belt and pants. “We gotta keep the noise down though. I don’t want any of the kids waking up.”

Ian grinned back, lifting Mickey’s shirt up and off. “You have to control yourself from your loud moans then, Mr Gallagher.” He pulled Mickey’s pants and boxers down and flipped him around, bent over on the kitchen counter. 

There was a lot of noise from the kitchen that night. Thankfully, none of the kids upstairs decided to check it out. 

*

It was early on a Saturday morning. Ian had just gotten home from his night shift - the last of five - a little over an hour ago. The second part of his night was eventful to say the least. And while he was tired, he still had some adrenaline leftover which he'd decided to put to good use. Mickey was still fast asleep when Ian had arrived. He decided to let him sleep in, knowing Mickey has had his hands full with the kids all week while Ian worked, and Mickey still had to work at the mall today. 

Ian quickly cleaned up and out of his work clothes. By the time he was showered and dressed, Franny was already up. Jenna had, thankfully woken up as well and kept the younger Gallagher entertained in the living room while Ian set about preparing breakfast. He'd just about started mixing the pancake batter when the girls decided to join him in the kitchen. 

“Again! Again!” Franny giggled, sitting on Ian’s shoulders, clapping her hands as she waited for her uncle to flip the pancakes using the pan. This has been going on since the third pancake, each squeal from Franny getting more excited and louder than the last, the boys upstairs probably heard the noise. Although, they only heard a few footsteps and someone getting in the shower - probably Mickey. It sounded like Liam and Carl were still asleep, or at least having a lie in.

Jenna sat at one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter, watching Ian do tricks as he prepared their meal. Lip, Tami and Fred (and probably Kev and Vee with their kids) to join them at some point. Frank was going to maybe show up at some point even if he had already maxed out his stays for the week. He hasn’t caused any trouble lately, so Ian wasn’t complaining. And he definitely wasn’t going to stir anything up just in case. Besides, it’s Frank. At some point, he’ll do something.

“What is this?” Mickey asked, pushing his sleeves up to his elbow as he descended the stairs to the kitchen, his hair still a bit damp from his shower.

“Pancakes!” Franny happily reported, both hands holding on to Ian’s cheeks. She apparently liked the way his stubble feels.

Mickey gasped exaggeratedly, looking up at his niece. “Did you grow tall overnight, Little Red?” 

“No.” Franny replied giggling again. 

Mickey narrowed his eyes. “Yes, you are. Look.” He said, moving his hand from his head towards Franny’s to measure the height. “I swear you were shorter than me when I put you to bed last night. You’re going to have to carry me on your shoulders since you’re so tall now. And give me piggy backs, too.”

Ian was smiling dopily at his husband and his niece, waiting for her to say something. Contrary to what Mickey believes, he is actually great with kids. Ian couldn’t wait for them to raise their own. Mickey was going to be the best dad ever - probably even better than Ian.

“No.” Franny protested amidst more giggling. “I’m still small. You have to give me piggy backs.” She stretched both hands towards Mickey to get him to carry her.

Mickey stretched both hands up but faked being able to reach high enough. “Nope, too high. Can’t reach.”

Franny whined some more, flapping both hands to insist. Eventually Mickey gave in, reaching for her then guiding her until she’s clinging on his back. 

Ian chuckled, maybe their children are going to have Mickey wrapped around their fingers and getting spoiled rotten. He couldn't wait to see it.

*

Mickey ruffled Jenna’s hair as he passed her to deposit Franny on her high chair before walking back to Ian’s side.

Ian handed him a mug of coffee. “For a minute there I thought you forgot about me.” He said softly.

Mickey grinned, pulling Ian down by the front of his shirt. “Never.” He whispered, planting a soft kiss on Ian’s lips. It always felt good to have Ian next to him. 

Mickey had a bit of an adjustment period to Ian working nights especially as it meant it was just him (and Lip, but mainly Mickey) as the responsible adult with the kids. That was daunting for him at first. He's never really had to take care of kids on his own before. Growing up with Terry Milkovich as a dad wasn't exactly the best way to hone one's parenting skills. But he managed it, he thought. Learning as he goes, at least. He's made a couple of mistakes along the way, and either Lip or Ian telling him it wasn't a good idea to leave Franny to have a bath on her own because she'll use up all the soap to make bubbles (apart from the obvious, she might drown if she slips and can't get up.)

On the other hand, he initially found himself having a tiny bit of separation anxiety from his husband. Just a tiny bit, but he got over it. Being in prison with Ian made Mickey accustomed to having him close at all times or at least knowing where Ian was and what time he was returning to their cell. Everything was regimented in prison after all. He didn’t really get to think much of it on their brief separation when Ian got out on parole first. Mainly because Mickey was focused on planning his escape to be with Ian. 

After Mickey was released, it was back to living with him in the Gallagher house. Back to going to sleep and waking up with Ian beside him. Ian didn’t do nights when he was an EMT for Paula’s fraudulent business - unless of course she asked. That was rare, at least during the time that they spent with her. 

Overall, Mickey was able to adjust. They weren’t co-dependent, not really. They didn’t have to be together at all hours of the day and night. Hell, they nearly killed each other when they WERE together at all hours of the day and night in prison. The point being, Mickey just missed being able to fall asleep with Ian beside him. But Ian’s night shifts were only a couple of nights a month. Mickey can handle it.

"Good shift?" Mickey asked.

Ian only hummed in response. "A couple of call outs. May have saved some lives." He said, a big smile on his face.

"Mmm, did you now? My husband, the hero." Mickey said proudly.

"I missed you." Ian murmured into another kiss.

"Missed you, too." Mickey responded, a soft smile on his face, rubbing his thumb lightly over Ian's lower lip when they separated. He may not have been one to act like a sap openly before they got married. There was no room for that, or love for that matter, in his life growing up. But once he started, he decided he was never going to get tired of doing it.

“You two being domestic bitches again? It’s too early in the fucking morning.” Sandy complained, rolling her eyes as she stepped into the house, closing the back door behind her. Ian and Mickey both flipped her off, a big grin on both their faces, and one arm around each other.

“Watch your fucking language.” Mickey admonished, the sides of his lips twitching up.

“Yeah, there’s fucking kids in here.” Ian added, teasing. Trying to censor swearing in the South Side - especially in their house - was impossible. It was amazing how neither Liam, Jenna and Franny haven’t picked it up. They were good kids. 

Sandy sat down beside Franny’s chair while Mickey and Ian brought the food - pancakes, bacon, eggs - and some plates over. 

“I thought I was going to see you in your uniform.” Sandy looked Mickey up and down as soon as he sat beside her.

“Fuck you is what you’re going to be seeing me wear.” Mickey replied, taking a big bite of his food. “You think I’m leaving the house in my fucking pink shirt and khaki uniform in the South Side?”

“But you look so cute in your uniform.” Ian teased, he couldn’t help it.

Mickey frowned at him. "You’re a fucking dick.” He said, but grinned anyway as he ate the last of his breakfast. “Anyway, your guy ready for this?” He asked, turning his attention to his cousin. 

They agreed for Sandy - and she thankfully agreed, as well - to accompany Trevor to make arrangements for the travel documents he needed instead of Mickey, just in case things went South. Ian insisted he didn’t want Mickey getting caught in anything that might break conditions of his parole. Neither of them brought up where Mickey obtained the funds to pay for their wedding. Mickey was happy for Ian to be kept in the dark. Ian was happy to not know any further details about it.

Sandy nodded. “Is yours?” He looked at Mickey and Ian.

“Told him to meet you at the food court.” Ian reported. 

“It’s gonna cost him. The documents are top grade since my guy gets his supply of material from the same place as the Department of State.”

“He said money isn't a problem.” Mickey added. Sandy raised a brow at him, questioning if Mickey actually did talk to Trevor. He responded with sneer. 

It was then that he’d caught Jenna’s eye. She was sitting quietly in her corner but listening quietly into their conversation. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Mickey assured, knowing she understood what was going on better than she let on.

Jenna nodded, pursing her lips as if she wanted to say something.

“What is it?” Mickey coaxed. He’d learned to read her mannerisms now that she’s lived with them for almost a month. 

“Can I keep my birthday?” She asked meekly, looking down at her lap. 

“What do you mean, Jenna?” Ian clarified.

“On my new passport.” She said. “I know I’m going to need a new name. But I want to keep my birthday.” Her voice was slightly louder and a lot more determined in the last sentence. “I like my birthday. It’s on Halloween and Mom and I always like to dress up when we celebrate it. We didn’t have much money, so she used to tell me that everyone out Trick or Treating was out celebrating my birthday with us. But she always baked me my birthday cake.”

She brightened up as she spoke. She wasn’t one to share much of her personal stories - there probably hasn’t been a lot of happy memories for her lately. They couldn’t blame her for that. It wasn’t her fault her dad was a psycho, and that her mom had to leave her behind.

“I’m sure we can make that happen.” Mickey patted her gently on the head. “Otherwise, Aunty Sandy will kick the other guy’s ass.” He added. 

Jenna smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked.

Jenna shook her head, biting her lower lip. “I didn’t get to celebrate my birthday last year.” She whispered, looking sad and unsure if she was even allowed to say it. It broke Mickey’s heart seeing her like that.

*

Mickey walked through the gate to the sound of screaming followed by a lot of giggling coming from the backyard. He’s had a busy day at work, weekends always are, with so many people crowding the mall. A lot of smart ass teenagers (and some adults) think that’s the best opportunity to shoplift. He couldn’t wait to have a shower and have a cold one, probably try and relax in front of the TV or something with Ian and the kids.

Another high-pitched squeal and endless giggling made Mickey walk around the side of the house to the backyard instead of through the front door. What greeted him was Ian, a ball tucked under his armpit, with Franny on his back and Liam and Jenna both hanging on either of his arms trying to stop him from getting to the makeshift goal at the end of the yard.

It immediately put a smile to Mickey’s face. Never in his life would he have thought that this would be what he would be coming home to one day. Someone like him was either going to end up in prison for life with no hope for a better future or dead in a ditch somewhere. Yet here he is, a loving husband, a house, a decent job, kids. He hoped it would last forever. 

Franny let out another squeal covering Ian’s eyes, trying to reach for the ball in his now outstretched hand. Ian let out another grunt, his shirt was now stretched on the back where Liam was pulling on him to try and hold him back. Jenna, on the other hand, has decided to aim for getting the ball off of him instead.

“Franny, get the ball! Get the ball.” Liam shouted, doing all he can to stop his brother from taking another step forward.

“I’m unstoppable!” Ian screamed in triumph, now starting to limp as Liam and Jenna decided to cling on both his legs instead. 

“Uncle Mickey!” Franny screamed gleefully, both arms up in the aim. She would have slipped down if Ian didn’t have quick reflexes to grab hold of her and keep her steady, dropping the ball instead.

Jenna took advantage, grabbed the ball and ran to the goal, all three kids cheered shouting that they won.

“Hey, no fair, I got distracted.” Ian complained, but he had a big grin on his face, as he put Franny down gently on the ground. Liam and Jenna rubbed their victory dance in his face.

Mickey squatted down to greet his niece.

“Uncle Mickey I got a boo-boo.” Franny reported, leaning on Mickey and lifting her knee closer to his face to show him the band aid on her wound. “Uncle Ian did a good job patching me up.” She reported dutifully.

Mickey chuckled. “Well, good. Otherwise, I’d have told him off.” He took a quick glance at Ian who was trying to get the ball from his younger brother. “Did you cry?” He asked, sticking his lower lip in a pout.

Franny nodded. “Only a little because it hurted. But am all good now.”

“Good girl.” He kissed her hair and ruffled it. “Go play with Liam and Jenna.” He instructed, Franny happily agreeing and running to go back and play.

Ian took that as his cue, stepping forward to meet Mickey with a kiss. “How was your day?” He asked, snaking his arm around Mickey’s waist.

“Full of dumb ass kids.” Mickey huffed. “You looked like you had a fun day.” 

“Woke up after lunch to Franny crying downstairs after she tripped on one of her toys and grazed her knee.” 

They both sat on the back stairs, watching the kids pass the ball around.

“It looks good on you, you know. Fatherhood.” Mickey teased (mostly) but there was a sincerity to it, too. 

Ian grinned and shrugged, albeit shyly. Mickey wasn’t quite sure why. Ian’s always been very confident in his abilities. Especially anything related to being an EMT, or taking care of other people. 

That was the difference between how Fiona raised the Gallaghers kids - the older siblings took care of the younger ones. Taking care of kids was second nature to Ian. As opposed to the ‘every man for himself’ sort of way the Milkoviches were raised. It was because of Ian that Mickey learned about how to care and how to love, truly and not just because someone in the family needed an alibi for the cops.

“So does this mean you’re definitely saying yes to us having our own kids?” Ian asked, jutting out his chin, looking at Mickey in the eyes. “After all this, I mean.” He added, vaguely pointing to where Jenna and Franny were.

Much as they were the ones taking care of these three kids at the moment, they still weren’t “theirs” in the official sense. Jenna’s stay with them as temporary, Debbie was going to come back (or at least they hoped), and Liam? Well, Liam’s legal guardians were Frank and Fiona, but he largely took care of himself.

Mickey lit a cigarette and slowly blew out the smoke, away from Ian. Now it was his turn to be shy and unsure. “Think I’m cut out for it?” He asked. 

Despite the past couple of months of taking care of the kids, he still had his apprehensions and insecurities. He didn’t exactly choose to be in the position he was currently in. But he had to step up, they both did. That was different from actually choosing to have kids of their own, adoption and all that shit. 

His thoughts drift to Yevgeny and how he failed to be a father to him. Even if he wasn’t sure if Yev really was his, he was still the first father figure the kid was introduced to - him and Ian. There were a lot of things and complexities - besides being a dad - that surrounded those circumstances. That was a messed up situation - one that he hasn’t really fully unpacked and wasn’t sure if he wanted to or would ever get to because to deal with that situation, he was first going to have to deal with the trauma that came before it. He didn't know if he was ready to do that just yet.

“Well,” Ian started, draping his arm over Mickey’s shoulder, holding his face up gently to make him look up at him. “Judging from what I’ve seen in the past couple of months, I’d say you’re great at it. And there’s three kids over there,” He pointed to where Liam, Franny and Jenna were starting to dig a hole near the fence, “who will probably give you raving reviews.”

“Reviews? What? Like a restaurant?” Mickey asked, in jest and in an attempt to deflect, like her was accustomed to doing. “Their references for what a father is are a drunk, an abusive psycho, and a dead guy. Compared to those three, I pass with flying colours.”

Ian just shook his head, kissing Mickey’s temple. “Well, considering the drunkard in that list is also my dad, and my father-in-law is a murderous scum, no offence.”

“None taken.”

“He’s scum but you, you’re not.” Ian continued. “You’ve always taken care of me, and loved me even when I couldn’t love myself and I was being an asshole to you. I have no doubt you’ll be an awesome father, Mick.” He rested his forehead on Mickey’s. 

Mickey sighed, looking into Ian’s eyes. “So what you’re saying is that you have daddy issues.” Mickey teased, cupping his husband’s cheek with his hand.

“Shut up. You do, too.” Ian grinned, pulling Mickey closer for a kiss. 

Mickey’s been enjoying these types of fun kisses with Ian. They were starting to become his favourites. The soft and chaste ones, ones that don’t necessarily end up with them naked on whichever comfortable surface they could find. Slow and unrushed touches, without a care in the world or any fear that they were going to get caught. 

There was no doubt Mickey had a dopey smile on his face once they parted. They sat in comfortable silence, watching and listening to the kids as they chattered and played by themselves. 

“Your boyfriend says hi, by the way.” Mickey reported, one brow raised, teasing. 

Ian opted not to take the bait. He lit a cigarette, slowly blowing out the smoke as he handed it to Mickey for a puff. “How was the meet up?”

“Mostly sorted. Guy almost got stiffed with another 10 grand if Sandy and I didn’t intervene.” Mickey blew out the smoke. 

Ian shook his head. “So noble of you.”

“Fuck that. Sandy and I took the 10K as a service fee.”

“Mickey.” Ian warned.

Mickey sighed. “Relax. I’m kidding.” He paused. “I only took a grand. Maybe two.” He grinned.

Ian’s eyes grew wide.

“Don’t act like you don’t know me, bitch.” Mickey retorted even before Ian could say anything. “Besides,” He shrugged a little. “I was planning to use the money on his kid anyway.” He confessed, muttering as he looked away from Ian.

“What was that now?”

Mickey dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and put it out with his boot. “Jenna,” He said, looking at the girl, currently crouched down on the ground with Franny and Liam, probably looking at a worm of some sort. “Kid mentioned she’s not had a birthday. And I thought, you know.” He shrugged, taking a peek up at his husband who was just staring at him. “It was just a thought. Shut up.” His ears started to turn red, his heart thumping. Maybe it was a bad idea.

Ian put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder when he started to get up. “Mick, I think it’s an excellent idea.” He said with a smile. “You are a great dad.” He whispered, planting another kiss on Mickey’s lips. 

*

It wasn’t until a week later that they were actually able to do something about what Jenna said about her birthday. They could have done an impromptu party, as Gallaghers do, but both of them wanted to do it properly. Besides, Jenna and Liam (and Carl, once they told him) wanted to prepare their costumes properly. 

Ian had a talk with Lip who wasn’t opposed to the idea of them throwing a party for her. They all agreed it was a good distraction for Franny, too, since she’s been asking about Debbie again. Hell, they all needed some kind of distraction. One thing the Gallaghers were known for were their parties - maybe that’s one thing that Frank Gallagher is good for, teaching his kids how to have fun even at the worst of times. Even if Frank was usually the reason for those worst times.

So there they all were on a Friday afternoon, while Liam, Jenna and Franny were still at school, Mickey and Ian both came home early from work to prepare for a non-Halloween Halloween Birthday party for Jenna.

“I don’t think it’s supposed to look like that.” Mickey said, tilting his head a little to the right, as he and Ian stared at the cake that Ian had insisted on baking for Jenna. 

Ian dropped another M&M on the cake as if it would make it look any better. “It’s not too bad.” He said unconvincingly.

“It looks like fucking shit.” Mickey took a sip of his beer.

“You can try to be a little more supportive.” Ian muttered, feeling a little annoyed. He worked hard on the cake and wanted it to be a little special for Jenna. She was a good kid who didn’t deserve any of the things that had happened to her.

Mickey snorted, shaking his head. “No way. I’m not putting my name on that disaster.” 

Ian frowned at him. “What happened to ‘for better or for worse’?”

“Not when it comes to our kid’s birthday cake.” Mickey shook his head then took a sip of his beer.

They initially planned to both bake the cake until they started arguing and Mickey decided to start drinking beer instead while Ian persevered with the recipe, insisting that he was good at baking cookies, cakes aren’t any different.

“Did you two go dumpster diving for that cake?” Carl asked as he put a couple of two litre soda bottles on the kitchen counter.

Mickey snorted louder, almost spraying the mouthful of beer he just took. Ian rolled his eyes at him.

“Fine. I’ll call Lip to pick up a cake.” He gave in, taking his phone out of his back pocket.

“You still get an A for effort.” Mickey teased, kissing him on the cheek.

Ian sneered as he typed a text to his older brother. Lip’s reply arrived minutes later. “Right. Lip said he’s getting the cake and the rest of the food.”

“Thank fuck, we’re not getting food poisoning from your baking.” Mickey teased again, a big grin on his face, as he stared at Ian, biting his lower lip.

Ian all but growled as he roughly pulled Mickey by the waist towards him. “You have been teasing me all afternoon.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s really getting on my nerves.” Ian stepped even closer, pinning Mickey against the counter. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Mickey challenged, grin growing wider, raising a brow. 

“Seriously?” Carl asked one brow raised, from where he was sitting at the dining table with his beer.

“It’s your fucking fault for being home this early.” Ian shrugged before abruptly returning his attention back to Mickey.

“When is this honeymoon phase ever gonna end?” Carl exclaimed exasperated. 

“Never. I hope.” Ian whispered so only Mickey could hear, earning a smile from his husband. He cupped Mickey’s face in his hands and pulled him up for a kiss. The sound of the back door opening and slamming shut didn’t deter them. Yeah, so they were fucking saps from time to time.

*

“Mmm, we should get off work early more often.” Mickey let out a satisfied smile from his comfortable perch on Ian’s chest. They both got carried away and drifted to the couch to make out some more and then some. 

Ian hummed in agreement, fingers tracing patterns on Mickey’s back. “We need to pick up the kids soon, though. And get everything set up for the party.”

“No. I don’t want to see our kids yet.” Mickey complained, his voice muffled by Ian’s chest as he buried his face into it. 

Ian had a dopey smile on his face hearing Mickey say ‘our kids’. He’s not sure if Mickey noticed even saying it or if he said it on purpose. He decided not to ruin the moment and just let it be. Those were their kids. 

Ian kissed the top of his head, before shifting both of them to get up from the couch. “Come on. Get up.” He hurried Mickey up, picking up his shirt from where Mickey discarded it earlier.

“Fine.” Mickey stood up, grabbing his shirt and putting it on as he made his way to the kitchen to get a beer.

“Hey, I was thinking,” Ian followed Mickey to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge for himself and leaning on the counter. “Maybe we can go out to dinner, just the two of us, on our next day off.”

“Like a date?”

Ian nodded. “We never got to go to one because well...” He just shrugged. They both knew how that ended. And he didn’t really want to get back into that again. “I can afford to take you to more than Sizzler’s now.” He added, making Mickey chuckle. “What do you say?”

“And what do you suppose we do with the kids?”

Ian shrugged again. “Carl can look after them. Or Lip.” He stepped closer, snaking his arms around Mickey’s waist. “Come on, Mick? Please go on a date with me?” He nuzzled the tip of his nose on Mickey’s.

“Yeah, yeah. Alright.” Mickey agreed, wrapping an arm around Ian’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Only if you wear that black leather jacket.”

Ian grinned. “As you wish.”

“Maybe you two can go to Olive Garden.”

Ian and Mickey startled, pulling away from each other only to find a bloodied and beat up Trevor standing in the middle of their kitchen.


	2. Trouble in Paradise (a.k.a Business as usual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor has brought trouble to the Gallagher household. Mickey tries not to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains some Shameless shenanigans. Gallaghers up to their old antics... kind of.
> 
> I've no idea if this works but hey, just take it with a grain of salt and enjoy the story.

“Trevor? What the fuck happened?” Ian exclaimed, walking towards his ex. Trevor winced in pain with each step he took, limping towards the dining table. His hand clamped on his side, and one eye was almost completely shut with blood still trickling down from a cut (or several) from his brow.

“Guess he found me.” Trevor said, wincing again as he sat down. “Jumped me when I got to my apartment. Beat me up. Asking where Jenna is.”

Ian went to grab the first aid kit from the downstairs bathroom as Trevor relayed his story.

“I only just got away-“

“And you came fucking straight here?” Mickey shouted. “Fuck, you idiot!” He threw his arms up in exasperation. “What the fuck?!”

“Mickey!” Ian reprimanded, his husband starting to pace around the kitchen.

Trevor looked from Ian to Mickey and then back to Ian, looking confused. “I didn’t know where else to go.” He said, eyes wide and panicked.

“He could have followed you here and led him straight to her.” Mickey shouted again, pulling on his hair as he paced before deciding to go and look through the windows on to the street, muttering as he walked.

“I got away. I don’t think he was able to follow me.” Trevor explained. “I was careful.” He looked at Ian, eyes pleading.

“Yeah, you had fucking better be.” Mickey walked back to the kitchen before Ian could say anything. “I told you. I told you if any harm comes to anyone in this family, I’m gonna fucking kill you.” He threatened.

“Mickey, calm down.” Ian said, trying to placate his husband.

Mickey cursed again, in disbelief that Ian had just told him to calm down. “Fucking… Carl!” He shouted. Minutes later, the younger Gallagher’s footsteps thudded down the stairs.

“What? Oh shit.” Carl’s eyes widened as he saw Trevor’s beat up face. “The fuck did you do?” He asked, looking at Mickey.

“Yeah. Unfortunately that’s not my handywork. Coz you know I can fucking do worse.” Mickey said sarcastically, brow raised and eyes throwing daggers at Trevor. “Listen, go out the back and pick up the kids and you take them to Lip’s. Don’t bring them here until me or Ian call you to tell you it’s clear, okay?” He instructed, Carl nodded. 

Mickey bit his thumb nail. “Only me or Ian.” He reminded. “And the password is… is… Gallavich or some shit.” He threw his hand up. He doesn’t know why that silly portmanteau Ian came up with after their wedding popped up in his head. It just did so he went with it. He had more serious things to worry about.

Carl raised a brow. “Gallavich? Really? Are you serious?”

“Don’t fucking test me right now.” Mickey angrily pointed his finger at his brother-in-law.

Carl shrugged and left through the back door.

Mickey looked at Ian helping clean up Trevor. His brain was on overdrive as he came up with plans to keep his family safe. That was paramount and the only thing he can really focus on. 

Truth be told, Mickey didn't fully comprehend how dangerous Trevor's ex-brother-in-law was until now. He's been with a lot of dangerous people in his life. The type that would maim and kill if they didn't get what they wanted. Hell, Mickey lived with one.

He cursed himself for underestimating this guy. He let himself be lured into a false sense of security. Terry was back in prison. No Mexican cartels were after him. It was supposed to be simple. Lay low, look after the kid for two or three weeks then they're off and things go back to normal. Or as normal as life with the Gallaghers could be. And now this.

"Ah, fuck." Ian cursed, holding up Trevor's shirt to find a sizeable wound on his side. "That's a stab wound, Trev."

"Good thing you're an awesome EMT, right?" Trevor chuckled then winced in pain when Ian lightly pressed on the side of the wound to check it.

Mickey quickly picked up his wallet, phone and his keys from the kitchen counter and pocketed them. 

"Where are you going?" Ian asked when he noticed, trying to focus on both his patient and his husband.

"Keep patching up, Raggedy Anne over there." Mickey said, running up the stairs and coming back down with their shotgun in his hand. The very same one he planned to use on Terry when he burned down the venue for Mickey and Ian’s wedding.

"You're not going out there with a gun, Mickey." Ian stood up, ready to stop his husband if he had to. "If you get caught-"

"Relax. It's not for me." Mickey checked the barrel and inserted two shells in. He put the safety on and handed the piece over to Ian, who looked at it and then at him wide-eyed.

"It's just in case." Mickey explained, gesturing for Ian to take it. 

Ian reluctantly relented and placed it at the end of the dining table.

"Lock the doors until I get back."

"Mickey," Ian started but Mickey quickly shut him up with a full on kiss on the lips.

"I'll be careful. I promise." Mickey ran his thumb over Ian's cheek. "Just gonna check the perimeter, Army." He said, winking. "Tell Lip, Kev and Vee the party's cancelled." He gave Ian's cheek a light tap before going out the front door.

No motherfucker was going to come near his family.

*

Ian watched the door slam behind his husband as Mickey stepped out of their house. He tried hard not to think about all the things that could go wrong. He glanced at the gun on the table. He wasn’t an idiot not to know that Mickey was probably also carrying a piece somewhere on his person. Mickey wouldn’t have stepped out of the door without any sort of way to protect himself. Ian could only hope that neither of them would have to resort to using it at all tonight or all the days that follow until they can get Trevor and Jenna out safely. He also prayed to God or Shim or whoever, that Mickey doesn't get caught by the police or Larry with a gun in his pocket while he’s out there on the street. He doesn’t want Mickey to go back to prison for violating his parole.

Ian sat down quietly and started to work on Trevor’s wounds instead. Anything to keep his mind from spiraling.

“Sorry, I’m dripping blood over your kitchen floor.” Trevor said breaking the silence.

“Don’t worry about it. You wouldn’t be the first one.” Ian replied, pressing fresh gauze on Trevor’s wound to keep the blood from seeping out.

“Do I want to know?” Trevor asked, brow raised and looking a little alarmed.

Ian looked at him briefly, realising this never came up when they were together. He can’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He gestured for Trevor to hold on to the gauze firmly while Ian got the needle and thread ready to stitch him up. “Monica slit her wrists on the floor by the sink one Thanksgiving.” He started. He tried to keep his voice level even if the memory of seeing his mother bleed out still shook him to his core. 

“And Mickey had an emergency operation on the counter when he got shot in the ass.” He quickly added. While Mickey’s situation then was also serious - Ian had been very worried then, and felt responsible for roping him into robbing his older ex-lover’s ex-wife - it was a lot lighter than what happened to his mother.

Trevor’s eyes grew wide in shock. “Who shot Mickey in the ass? And why? When?”

Ian smiled a bit remembering that day, despite it ending in blood and gore and them being taken away by CPS. Because that day Mickey kissed him for the first time. It was soft, a chaste, and sudden. It was perfect.

“Story for another time.” Ian said then started stitching, pausing only to give Trevor time to adjust to the pain. They grew quiet again after that.

“Well, I think that’s that.” Ian taped the bandage on Trevor’s wound. “Let’s hope he missed any vital organs. And I still can’t rule out internal bleeding. And I think you have a broken rib. Maybe two.” He pursed his lips.

“It’s either internal bleeding or your husband kills me so either way, I’m fucked.” Trevor pulled his shirt down, wincing with each movement.

Ian gathered the used up bandages and threw them in the trash. “Contrary to popular belief, Mickey hasn’t actually killed anyone.” He assured. “He’s beaten plenty of people up but not actually killed them.” He glanced at his phone, contemplating whether to send a text or call Mickey for an update or just wait for news.

“Well, I could be his first. Seeing as how I screwed things up.” Trevor stood up slowly. He probably saw the worry on Ian’s face. “I really am sorry. I know I shouldn’t have come here. But I didn’t know what else to do.”

Ian shook his head. “It’s ok, Trev. It’s done. We’ll deal with it. It’s kind of what we do.” He took a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Trevor, gesturing for him to sit down. “Just sit and rest. And don’t worry about Mickey. He’s a hothead and he’s used to threatening people. He won’t actually kill you. Maybe hurt you a lot, but not kill. He’s just worried about Jenna and the other kids.”

“And you.” Trevor added, giving Ian a smile.

“And me.” Ian graciously accepted, unable to control smiling back. After a beat, he couldn’t help his eyes drifting towards the front door, hoping that Mickey was going to come back soon. Ian knows their block. He’s walked and ran it more than a hundred times. It shouldn't take this long to scout the perimeter. Mickey has been gone for longer than necessary.

“You guys were gonna have a party.”

“Huh?” Ian asked but he was focused on unlocking his phone and sending a text to his husband. Trevor repeated his question. “Oh, the party. Yeah. Jenna told us she didn’t get one last year. So we decided to throw her one. Mickey’s idea.”

Trevor bit the inside of his lip, looking down. Ian felt a bit bad. He didn’t mean to make Trevor feel guilty. “Trev, it’s okay. I’m sure you were busy trying to come up with a plan to keep her safe.”

Trevor shook his head. “I didn’t actually find out we missed her birthday until around Thanksgiving. But something came up and we just needed to move again…”

Ian patted his shoulder gently in comfort. From their time together, Ian discovered Trevor was one to like to celebrate birthdays and holidays. It’s just his nature. He’s done it for many of the kids at the shelter - wanting them to feel special for at least one day a year, showed them that someone actually cared. It must have been eating him up a lot not being able to do the same for his own flesh and blood.

“Hey. Maybe you can make it up to her once this is all over.” Ian said, trying to be supportive. “The moment you get the passports, you two will get out of here reunite with your sister and-”

Trevor suddenly swore under his breath interrupting Ian.

“What’s wrong?” Ian looked puzzled. “Trevor?”

* 

Mickey carefully scanned their street, inhaling the last dregs of his cigarette, slowly blowing the smoke out. It was quiet. There were a few cars parked on-street but none that looked unfamiliar or out of place. Looks like Trevor was right, he wasn’t followed. But they can never be too careful.

It was already dusk and several of their neighbours have come home from work. Mickey was definitely a lot calmer now than when he had left their house earlier to check if Trevor was followed. He took a walk or two around the block, detouring over to his old house to check on Sandy and her brothers. He never knew when he might need their help. Especially in this current situation they were in. He knew the Gallaghers could hold their own in a fight. But they were no Milkoviches. And judging from how smashed up Trevor looked from a beat down, it seemed they were in for something a lot more serious. The kind that people end up going to prison for. Either that or six feet under. 

Mickey was raised to deal with this kind of shit. The Gallaghers weren’t. And Mickey was damn well going to make sure none of them will ever need to deal with it. Neither he nor Ian would want to go back to prison. But Mickey knew if it came to it, if it came to him doing something necessary to protect Ian and his family, he’d do it. Even if it means going back to prison. Although, he’d really prefer it if he didn’t.

Mickey threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. One last long look around - growing up a Milkovich meant he should always be on guard, always cautious, always have to have his guard up. Finally satisfied that the coast is indeed clear, he went up the front porch and through the front door.

Ian approached him as soon as he walked to the kitchen. Lip and Trevor were both sitting at the dining table. 

“Where’ve you been? You said you were just checking the perimeter.” Ian asked, brows knit and arms crossed in front of his chest. “You couldn’t even bother to text?”

Mickey knew it was from worry. He cupped one hand on Ian’s cheek and lightly pressed his forehead and nose to Ian’s for reassurance. He’s alright, they’re alright.

“Kids ok?” Mickey directed his question to Lip who nodded.

“Liam’s with Franny at Kev and Vee's. Carl is staying with Jenna at mine until I get back.” Lip answered. He was looking a tad too twitchy for Mickey’s liking but before he could ask, Ian was on him again about the very brief text Mickey sent him and why his reply was late.

“Neighbourhood looked clear the first time. Still looks shit but clear from his psycho brother-in-law.” Mickey shot a glance at Trevor and then back to Ian, who had his chin jutting out like he usually does when he’s annoyed. “I scoped it out again once after I swung by my house. Needed to talk to Iggy and Sandy in case we needed back up.” Mickey stated. 

“Couldn’t put that in your text?” Ian rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. He shoved a beer into Mickey’s hand and went to sit on one of the bar stools. 

“You two done bickering now?” Lip asked, making it more awkward but also breaking the tension at the same time. “What are we going to do about the passports?”

“The fuck do you mean?” Mickey looked from Lip to Ian then to Trevor, one brow lifting and going higher as he looked at each of them.

*

Mickey rubbed his face hard with both hands as he fought to steady his breathing. He’s calmed down a little after his initial outburst. Things seem to be getting worse and worse. “You let him take the passports? Great, just fucking great.” He muttered. 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.” Trevor defended, making Mickey look up, fists clenched and ready to rumble. Ian - fortunately for Trevor - held him back.

“Please just let me punch him once in the fucking face.” He pleaded with his husband, who shook his head, lips pursed and urging him to walk back away from where Trevor and Lip were sitting.

“Is it possible to get another set?” Lip asked. He and Ian have been the ones keeping everyone one track, and civil. 

“With what money? He just said he already spent all of it on the ones that got taken and the tickets out of here.” Mickey shouted from where he was leaning on the dryer, Ian standing close to him. At least he hasn’t needed to be handcuffed to anywhere yet - unlike the day of their wedding. Ian should know that was a sign he was calm. Somewhat. 

Trevor winced knowing Mickey was right. 

“You got friends who can lend you more money?” Lip suggested.

Trevor shook his head. Lip nodded, understanding what he meant. 

Trevor had already used up his savings and money from friends to pay for the first set of passports and taking care of Jenna. He’s been on indefinite leave from work. And it’s not like he was working for a huge corporation that was overflowing with money. At some point, the idea of conning one of the shelter’s benefactors came up but was quickly shut down. Mickey had stayed quiet at this point. 

“Maybe I should just take Jenna and run.” 

“To where?” Ian asked. “You said it yourself the first time you came here. You have nowhere else to go.”

“I don’t know.” Trevor answered his voice cracking a bit. “I’ll figure it out.” He picked at the label on the beer bottle he had been nursing. 

Mickey could see it where he was sitting. Trevor’s eyes were downcast. Defeated. “I know where you can get the money.” He pushed off the dryer. He walked toward the bin by the kitchen counter to bin the empty beer bottle in his hand. But really, it was to avoid looking Ian in the eye. Even without looking, he could already tell Ian’s eyes were fixed on him, brows probably creased and waiting for Mickey to explain further.

“You got a secret stash of money stored somewhere in a bank, Mick?” Lip teased. It was meant to be lighthearted.

“Something like that.” Mickey shrugged. “Savings.”

Ian huffed, taking a few steps so that he was facing Mickey again. “Savings? Savings like what you used to pay for our wedding?” He wasn’t very happy when Mickey let slip he’d robbed some drug dealers to fund their wedding.

Mickey shrugged again, looking away. He really wished he had a beer in his hand right now. “Iggy knows a pretty huge drug deal about to go. One of dad’s competitions but we can take it over, easy. “ He shrugged. He didn’t like that he still knew the ins and outs of drug deals like it was second nature despite him trying to distance himself from that life. The life that he was forced into by virtue of being born the son of Terry Milkovich.

“Mickey,” Ian warned, eyes wide - worry, anger, all of it. “You promised... we promised. No more of that.” 

They’ve had this argument before. Especially when they were still trying to figure out how to get Debbie’s bail money. Until they both came to an agreement - no more criminal activity, no breaking parole. None that will land either of them back in prison.

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” Mickey retorted, stepping up close, his chest and face all up in Ian’s, ready for a fight. “Your boy needs the money. And we can use the extra to pay for Debbie’s bail. Two birds, one stone.”

“You can get caught - ” Ian poked his finger into Mickey’s shoulder, their eyes locked. “And you’ll end up back in prison.”

“I’m not gonna get caught.” Mickey dismissed. “It’s like you don’t even know me.”

“Oh you’re so sure.”

“It’s nothing that I haven’t done before.”

“And what if you get killed this time?” Ian raised his voice, pushing Mickey back with force, knocking over the bin in the process.

There’s silence in the kitchen as Ian and Mickey. Tears pooled in Ian’s eyes as they stared at each other. Mickey felt like a dick, felt guilty. Peg it down to him being raised to be a tough guy, a thug, a criminal, without a care in the world. It was second nature to him. He forgets sometimes, that he’s not invulnerable. That the things he used to do were, are, dangerous. And that he could die. And while dying didn’t matter much before, it did now. Living mattered now more than ever. Because he had something to live for, someone he loved. And that there was someone who loved him and cared for him. 

“Okay.” Lip interjected, breaking the tension and the silence. “It’s late. And I think everyone’s just tired.” He paused, looking at everyone in the room. “Let’s maybe all get some rest, and figure things out tomorrow.”

The sound of the chair sliding on the floors dominated the room. 

“Trevor, you can sleep in my old room.” Ian suggested, turning around and heading up the stairs, not even glancing back to look at Mickey who stayed where he was, watching his husband walk away. Trevor followed Ian closely behind.

“Uh, so, we weren’t sure if the coast was clear earlier,” Lip started awkwardly. “It's a bit late too late to get the kids back. Jenna will be staying at my house tonight. And Carl is there for extra help, in case. Liam and Franny are at Kev and Vee’s. So it’s um...”

Mickey closed his eyes and just gave a nod. Lip took that as his cue to go. No need to make it more awkward by saying it out loud. It was just Mickey, Ian, and Trevor in the Gallagher house tonight. 

*

“You’re really not coming to bed?”

Mickey startled, choking on the smoke he’d just inhaled from his cigarette. He looked up to see Ian staring at him from the top of the back stairs, arms crossed in front of him, his biceps bulging even through the sleeves of the grey hoodie he was wearing.

After their argument, Mickey had decided to calm himself down and get his thoughts in order. It worked a little. Although, there was a lot to think about so he hasn’t really calmed down as much as he’d liked. 

Ian had a point about joining the drug run being a bad idea. Mickey really didn’t want to go back into that kind of life again. Apart from the obvious cons that his husband pointed out, like him possibly going back to prison or worse, getting killed, if and when the run was a bust. And even if it was successful, it would be an easy opening. And before he knows it, he’d be back to that cycle of shit. He knew they were still poor - climbing the socio-economic ladder was a bitch - but at least they had steady, and legal income. They even had health insurance and benefits. They were more stable than they had ever been in their lives. Mickey shouldn’t be tempting fate, being careless, and doing something that will endanger their lives.

For the first time in his life, Mickey wanted something more than a life of crime he was raised in. He really wanted to build a good life with Ian, their family. Theirs.

“I thought I was relegated to the couch.” Mickey joked, taking a long drag of his cigarette and slowly letting it out to calm his nerves. Maybe he was half-joking, finding himself still unable to make eye contact with his husband.

Ian didn’t say anything as he made his way down the stairs, sitting on the step just below where Mickey was sitting. He waited for Mickey to finish another drag of the cigarette before taking it and smoking the last bit. 

Mickey waited, watched as Ian blew out the smoke and dropped the cigarette butt into Mickey’s now empty beer bottle. 

“You remember when we were still in prison, when I got news that I got my parole hearing? You remember what I said?” Ian asked. Mickey nodded. He took Mickey’s hand and inched closer. “I said, I wanted to be where you are.”

Mickey nodded again. 

“So please. Please don’t go saying or doing anything that will possibly take you somewhere I can’t follow.” Ian looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

“I know.” Mickey rested his forehead against Ian’s. “I’m sorry for being a dick.” He nudged their noses together. “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.” He reassured before letting Ian capture his lips, hands pulling him closer, deepening it until both of them needed to come up for air. 

Ian turned around and scooted closer, until he was fully sitting between Mickey’s legs, his back resting on Mickey’s chest, and his head on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian who happily let him, both of them sighing in unison.

“We still have to come up with a plan to help your boyfriend.” 

“He’s not my fucking boyfriend.” Ian, irritated, punched him in the arm. Mickey rubbed his arm, grinning, then wrapped both arms around his husband again. 

“I’m sorry I brought this on us.” Ian said, lighting another cigarette and bringing it up to Mickey’s lips for a puff.

Mickey let out the smoke he just inhaled. “Apology accepted.” He said, only managing to catch Ian’s fist that was aimed at his arm once again. Their chuckles filled the night air until it slowly, naturally died down into silence. 

“It’s not your fault. We both made the decision. How were we supposed to know the psycho was gonna find them?” Mickey said after a while. “Plus, we were told three weeks max, and it’s definitely been more than that.”

Ian sighed. “Nothing in our life is not complicated.”

“Pff, uncomplicated lives are for rich people.” Mickey sneered, making Ian laugh. They sat there in comfortable silence. Both of them looked up watching a few dots of stars in the mostly black Chicago sky - damn light pollution.

“That guy isn’t gonna stop going after them.” Ian spoke, breaking the quiet. He looked up at Mickey. “Kind of like your dad with us.”

“Yeah, well. Dad’s rotting in prison and probably not getting out any time soon, going by what Larry told me. So we don't need to worry about him.” Mickey commented, his breath starting to fog up in the cool air. He tightened his hold on Ian, whether it was to keep both of them warm or a figurative way of protecting him, considering the topic they’re discussing. 

“I wish there was a way we could get rid of both of them forever.” Ian sighed, burrowing more into Mickey’s embrace, but it was cut short with Mickey backing away slightly so he can look at Ian squarely.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Mickey asked, brow raised.

“I’m not saying anything. Why? What do you think I’m saying? What are you saying?” Ian asked, confused.

“Not this again, Gallagher.” Mickey threw his arms up in exasperation. “Just say what you mean to say.”

“Well tell me what it is you want me to say coz I haven’t said anything.”

They both stared, suspicious of the other, and each waiting for the other to give in. The sound of breaking glass caught both of their attention.

“Inside the house.” Ian whispered. 

Mickey nodded, his heart raced. He cursed himself for his carelessness. He was sure he didn’t see anyone suspicious when he circled the perimeter. But then, who was to say Jenna’s piece-of-shit father didn’t manage to slip through. Maybe he was there, watched Trevor enter the house then leave, planning to return later. Maybe that’s why Mickey didn’t see him. And now that psycho was back. At least none of the kids were in the house. That made things less complicated. Mickey has an excuse to kill the intruder in his house and claim self-defense.

They both carefully and quietly walked up the stairs. Mickey opened the back door slowly and stepped into the kitchen, Ian following closely behind. Ian tapped his shoulder and handed him the bat. They heard the door knob turn, there was a little crash, an undecipherable muttering, then the door slammed shut. 

Mickey raised the bat, ready to strike the motherfucker. He saw limbs and swung as Ian shouted “Frank?”

The bat made contact and sent Frank Gallagher down to the floor with a loud thud. Mickey hit him with the bat two more times before Ian could stop him.

“Mickey, it’s Frank.” Ian said, a little out of breath from the scuffle.

“I know.” Mickey acknowledged then gave Frank another swift kick to the leg. He let Ian pull him back and away from his father, who reeked once again of alcohol. What else was new?

Ian knelt down to check if Frank was still breathing then flinched back from the stench. “What are you doing here, Frank? You’ve already used up your nights.” He asked.

There was incoherent mumbling followed by a series of loud snores. Ian sighed, got up and locked the front door. 

Mickey was already trying to block the broken window. “We’ll have to fix this properly and clean the glass before the kids get here.” He said.

Ian hummed in agreement, busying himself with rummaging through his father’s pockets. They were mostly empty apart from a few quarters, a baggie with a pill or two that Ian didn’t even want to know about, and a paper clip. He checked the socks last and triumphantly pulled out a twenty. “We can use this to pay for the window he broke.”

Mickey smiled. “He might be keeping a fifty in his underwear.”

Ian’s face scrunched up in disgust. “You do it.”

Mickey put both hands up. “No way. He’s your father.” He said, stepping over his unconscious father-in-law and walking to the kitchen to lock the back door and heading upstairs to their room, leaving Ian to deal with Frank. 

*

“Mmm, Ian…” Mickey moaned. “Faster… harder... right there. Just like that...” He coaxed, his grunts and groans of pleasure reverberating in the four walls of their bedroom, the whole house. He instigated this morning’s round of sex, waking Ian up with a blowjob while making the filthiest sounds.

“Mick,” Ian gasped, increasing his pace to meet his husband’s demands. Mickey clenched his hole tighter around Ian’s cock, his moans getting louder. “You’re being loud this morning.” Ian said between pants. He wasn’t complaining, in fact, it only turned him on more, hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from Mickey.

“Empty house, Gallagher.” Mickey grinned, pushing Ian on to his back and straddling him, taking Ian in again and riding him hard. “Luxury we don’t often get.”

“Uh-huh.” Ian answered, gripping Mickey’s hips as his husband bounced on him. “And it’s completely not because my ex is in the house with us?”

Mickey answered by bouncing on Ian’s cock harder, his moans louder and more exaggerated. It wasn’t like Mickey to be this vocal during sex. He was never much of a talker. But then again, their relationship started in secret. Even in prison, when pretty much all inmates knew they were together. So being quiet and stifling his moans was a necessity.

“I’m coming. I’m almost there.” Mickey screamed in between pants. Ian thrust his hips up, hitting Mickey’s spot. He was close, too. He quickened the pace like Mickey wanted, until both of them collapsed back on the bed, Mickey on top of Ian, sated from their release.

They both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. 

“Hot damn, you’re still as amazing as ever.” Mickey chuckled, kissing Ian hard, sloppy. He gave Ian’s chin a little nibble before slowly getting up, some of Ian’s come dribbling between Mickey’s thighs when he pulled out.

“You were loud on purpose.” Ian grinned, calling his husband out.

Mickey smiled mischievously. “Can’t prove a thing, Gallagher. Maybe you were just THAT good.” He winked before bending down to pick up Ian’s boxers from the floor, giving Ian a full view of his ass. He knew it would do things to Ian. “Now come join me in the shower.” He said throwing Ian's boxers to him, walking out, naked, towards the bathroom. 

Ian chuckled. Part of him was a little embarrassed knowing Trevor was in the house with them and probably heard everything. Ian felt a little blush on his cheeks at the thought. Mostly, he felt a bit smug. Sometimes, Mickey can be petty, and he liked to stake his claim, and Ian liked it.

He put his boxers on. He wasn’t about to walk to the shower naked. In case Trevor was already up. He couldn’t control what Mickey was up to, not that he would if he could. But Ian still had some kind of principle about these things. He’ll deal with the awkward encounter with his ex later. Mickey was right, after all. They rarely had the house like this to themselves. No kids to interrupt them or help get ready for school.

Ian closed the bathroom door behind him. The shower already running. “You started without me.” 

“I’d be more than happy to catch you up.” Mickey flashed him a lustful smile. “C’mere.” Ian was more than willing to join him.

*

They were all cautious the next day or two, keeping their eyes open for anything or anyone suspicious. Any sign that Trevor’s psycho brother-in-law had maybe tracked him down to Canaryville. Trevor didn’t go out of the house. Not that he could, what with a broken rib and a stab wound.

There’s been brief discussions about how to get Trevor and Jenna out safely. Mickey hadn’t brought up raiding the drug run again to get money. Ian didn’t hide how happy he was about it. There were some ideas thrown about but nothing stuck. 

“Maybe we can scam one of the benefactors at the shelter again?” Trevor suggested meekly, looking at Ian.

“You’re not prostituting my husband to that pansy geriatric viagroid.” Mickey interjected. Ian had told him about that little incident while Mickey was in Mexico. He had accompanied Trevor to convince a sponsor to donate only to realise that he was an old client from his days dancing at the Fairy Tale. Ian got the money, in exchange for his body. 

Mickey didn’t like that one bit. Ian was an EMT and had his medications under control at that time. He knew how much Ian didn’t like his time working at the Fairy Tale once he was out of his manic state. The thought of Ian going into that deal desperate, made Mickey’s blood boil no matter how much Ian assured him that he was sober and knew what he was getting himself into, and that Trevor didn’t really make him do it.

Ian looked at Mickey with a brow raised, calling him out for his hypocrisy. Once upon a time, Mickey was Ian’s pimp. Mickey was always quick to point out that he never really let it go past anything happening. He couldn’t stomach it, seeing old men and their wrinkly balls drooling after Ian. 

“Shut the fuck up, Gallagher.” Mickey said even with Ian not saying anything. “We were kids then. And desperate. We ain’t doing that shit anymore. It’s called growth.” He said, then glared at Trevor not to ask any further details. 

Trevor didn’t say any more after that. 

A few more ideas were thrown around. Mickey even jokingly brought up Ian’s idea about “getting rid of them for good”, but there was no bite. Lip, who was supposed to be the smartest of them all, couldn’t come up with any sort of plan. He just hummed at the idea and then had to go home to his house.

On top of all that, they still had to go about their daily lives. They still had their day jobs, still had to put food on the table, bring the kids to school, POs to check in with, and Debbie’s bail money to sort out. 

On day four of no activity, they all concluded (insisted) the coast was clear, to everyone’s relief. While Lip and Tami didn’t mind having Jenna around, they still had a newborn (not to mention their own problems) to sort out. 

Franny was getting listless being passed around between Lip and Tami’s or the Ball’s house. The novelty of a sleep over lasted only on the first night. And then she began to cry, almost unconsolable the next night, asking for Debbie, and Mickey, and Ian. Kevin deposited her on Mickey and Ian’s bed in the middle of the third night. The little girl bawled her eyes out as she crawled up and clung to her uncles.

“I really hope you’re not naked under there.” Kevin muttered sleepily. “Goodnight, boys. She’s your problem now.” He shuffled out of their room and down the stairs, the spare keys to the Gallagher house clinking in his dressing gown pocket.

Franny, thankfully, didn’t take long to settle down. Although she insisted on sleeping in Ian and Mickey's bed for the rest of the night.

*

Lip and Jenna entered through the back door of the Gallagher house only to be met by a high-pitched scream from his niece, making him flinch. Seeing Carl with his headphones on and the scowl on Liam’s face told him the screaming and crying had been going on for a while. Jenna went to give Trevor a quick hug. She removed her hood only to put it quickly back on, in an attempt to drown out Franny’s crying.

“Hey, Lip, Jenna.” Trevor greeted him, holding a spatula on one hand and a pan of scrambled eggs on the other. “Want some breakfast?”

There was another scream of “No!” and “I don’t wanna” followed by a series of thuds. They all (apart from Carl) waited for the thudding to stop, punctuated by a door slamming before Lip acknowledged Trevor’s question.

“She hasn’t had one of those fits in a while.” Lip commented, taking the seat nearest the door. 

“Honestly, I’d take that kind of screaming any day over what I’ve been hearing the past couple of days.” Trevor placed the plate of food in front of Lip, and another on his place on the table.

Lip quirked a brow.

“Mickey and Ian have been banging really loudly every morning coz the kids weren’t in the house.” Carl explained, momentarily having taken his headphones off. “Could hear them from the street when we did the garbage pick ups.” He flopped his headphones back on, just in time for another gut-wrenching scream from upstairs. 

Lip gave Trevor a sympathetic look. “We’ve all been there, man. Welcome to the club.”

Trevor grimaced. “Oh don’t worry. No biggie. Not awkward at all.” He said sarcastically. “Certainly very different from how it was when I was with Ian. I don’t think we ever sounded so… hot.” He paused, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Maybe he should have topped more.” He muttered the last bit more to himself. “Mickey’s a powerbottom.” He bit his lip, eyes glassy, and deep in thought.

Lip just chuckled at him. There was nothing he could say that was going to make things any less awkward. What was there to be said? Ian and Mickey’s relationship started with sex. And the way Ian described it, sex with Mickey has always been mind-blowing even when neither of them acknowledged that their relationship went beyond physical. What more now that the two were married, having overcome a murderous parent, a bipolar diagnosis, prison? Lip then found himself smiling, happy and content for his little brother. And his brother-in-law. 

  
  


*

Mickey trudged down the stairs, rubbing his face with both hands, looking disheveled. He was still wearing a black wife beater and his boxers, looking nowhere near ready for work. “Fucking kid doesn’t want to go to daycare.” He muttered making a beeline for the coffee and filling up his mug. “Can anyone stay at home to look after Franny? Ian and I both have work and Larry is doing his “surprise visit”.” Mickey crooked what fingers he could free up to do air quotes.

There was a unanimous shaking of heads from the Gallaghers, and Jenna.

“I can skip school.” Liam suggested.

“Pfft, yeah. Not a chance.” Mickey dismissed, and that was that. “Carl?”

Mickey was about to throw a spatula at him when Lip nudged him by the ribs then lifted one headphone off his ear. “Can you look after Franny today? Doesn’t want to go to daycare.”

“Got work. I’ve set up a sting operation.” Carl answered, putting his head phones back on then standing up to put his empty plate in the sink.

“Sting operation?” Mickey’s brows were creased. “What are you? The James Bond of garbage collectors?” He was ignored. “The fuck kinda garbage are you collecting?”

Carl walked past him and went out the door without answering. His headphones back on his ears.

“I can stay with her.” Trevor piped up only to be met with a derisive snort from Mickey.

“With your broken ribs, and stab wound? Taking care of a screaming banshee throwing a tantrum? I don’t think so.” He shook his head.

“Kev and Vee?” Lip suggested.

“Yeah. I think they’ve had their fill of her screaming and crying. Dropped her off here in the middle of the night, not even waiting til the fucking morning.” Mickey downed his cup of coffee and started filling it up again. “You sure you can’t take her today?” He looked at Lip, with pleading eyes, but also trying to make it look like he wasn’t actually begging.

Lip bit his lip in thought. “I can do ‘til lunch time then I gotta work on the bike. Owner’s picking it up late this afternoon. With his payment, we should just be a couple hundred dollars short for Debbie’s bail money.”

Mickey nodded. “Aight, I can make that work. I’ll do the split shift and Ian can take over when he finishes work around five so I can do closing.”

As if on cue, Ian walked down the stairs, looking less disheveled than Mickey but disheveled nonetheless. His uniform top was still unbuttoned and his hair wasn’t as slicked back as usual. “She wants her Uncle Mickey.” He said, irritated and on the verge of exploding.

“You left her upstairs on her own?” Mickey handed his mug to Ian and went straight upstairs. He could have been thankful, at least Franny had stopped crying. But he’s also quickly learned, since becoming somewhat of a full-time carer of a little girl, that silence didn’t always mean a good thing. Most of the time, Franny was a good girl. Except on the days, like today, where she has a meltdown.

“Still want kids?” Mickey heard Lip ask Ian.

“Absolutely.”

Mickey did a quick glance back, making eye contact with his husband. He couldn’t help smiling wide as he made his way upstairs to his niece who started wailing again.

*

Compared to the other days of his week, Mickey has to say today wasn’t as bad even if he included Franny’s tantrum in the morning. Nevertheless, he felt he was running low on energy as he walked home from the L. Doing the closing shift wasn’t really the worst one. It tended to be quiet since the mall was empty and there wasn’t much activity. But then again, maybe that is what made it more tiring since time seemed to slow, moving at glacial pace until Mickey needed to clock out. By the end of his shift, he wished he could just teleport himself out of there and back home to his husband, his family. 

Mickey climbed up the stairs two at a time and opened the back door only to be met by chaos in the kitchen with Fred crying (Tami trying very hard to quiet him down) and three of the Gallagher brothers (minus Liam) trying to restrain their dad. Frank seized the opportunity to escape from his sons’ grasp when they were momentarily distracted by Mickey’s arrival. He ran straight towards Mickey whose first instinct was to punch, his fist colliding right into his father-in-law’s nose and sending him straight down on the kitchen floor with a loud thud.

“Anyone care to catch me up?” Mickey shook the pain on his fist away. 

Frank groaned in pain, both hands cupping his nose to stop the bleeding. He couldn’t even protest as Carl and Ian dragged him across the kitchen and cuffed him on one of the water pipes by the washing machine and dryer.

“Jenna’s dad came by looking for her while we were all out.” Lip summarised. 

Mickey saw red, eyes landing on Trevor, sitting in the corner beside Jenna. He looked away, couldn’t make eye contact while Mickey shot him a murderous glare. 

“I knew you were followed.” Mickey balled his fist, fully recovered from it’s altercation with Frank’s face, and itching for more. 

“Tell us what you told him, Frank.” Ian demanded, shaking Mickey out of his currently homicidal thoughts. 

“I told you. I didn’t tell him anything.” Frank explained, still trying to nurse his nose. “This man knocked on the door, looking for a girl with red hair so I told him Debbie’s in jail and Ian's at work. And then he said a kid. So I told him Franny’s with Lip next door.”

There was a collective groan from everyone in the room. 

“You told him about our house?” Tami exclaimed, holding Fred (who has thankfully stopped crying) closer to her chest. 

Mickey was ready to attack Frank, if only Ian didn’t hold him back. “Right. So, I’m going to murder you,” Mickey pointed at Frank. 

“You’re not murdering anyone.” Ian said, pushing him back slightly.

“And then you’re next.” Mickey glared at Trevor again, shouting him curses and describing all the ways he was going to hurt him, reminding him he was serious about his threat if any harm ever came to his family.

“Mickey, you’re scaring Jenna!” Ian’s voice and Mickey’s eyes finally landing on a terrified-looking Jenna finally calmed him down.

Mickey’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath after his outburst. He’d grown attached to Jenna and felt guilty with the way he just acted. Here was a girl trying to escape violence at the hands of a person who was supposed to take care of her, and Mickey just demonstrated the same thing. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologised, rocking on his feet, not knowing if he should go and comfort her or not. She wrapped her hands around herself, and that broke Mickey’s heart even more. 

“Let’s just focus on coming up with a plan.” Ian suggested, giving Mickey’s back a little rub as both a way to reassure him it was okay, and to help calm him. 

“As far as we know, he hasn’t really confirmed that Jenna is here, right?” Trevor asked. 

Ian gave Mickey a look to stop him from his no doubt violent reaction. Mickey pursed his lips, turning toward the fridge to get a beer instead.

“Are we going to trust that Frank didn’t tell him anything else? What if he sold us out?” Tami asked, bouncing Fred up and down in an attempt to get him to sleep but probably doing the opposite with how fast and ragged she was moving. 

Mickey could tell she was nervous, not used to planning how to survive homicidal assholes her whole life. She was probably one of maybe two people in the room who hasn’t had that experience. He saw Fred starting to fuss again in her arms, and he understood. Even if Tami didn’t grow up in as violent and abusive an environment as the family she’s involved herself into, her fear was more that of a mother for her child. She feared for Fred, his safety, as much as her own. For a second there, Mickey felt jealous, wishing he still had his mother who would worry for him that way. But she wasn’t. His mother was long gone. 

Just like Jenna. Her mother had to leave her behind. And for another second, Mickey felt resentment for a lady he never met. He hated her for abandoning such a wonderful and intelligent kid. Jenna was sweet and caring, even when she hasn’t been shown the same. At least not at the hands of her father. Mickey didn’t know the full story, apart from what Trevor told them. Jenna’s mother didn’t mean to leave her behind. Mickey’s mother didn’t mean to leave him either. Both had their own reasons - all valid, Mickey hoped. He didn’t care much about his mother abandoning him. Well, he did. But he was from the South Side. Parents abandoning their kids was kind of just a fact-of-life there. Kids aren’t given a chance to process it. They just become messed up adults. Angry and fucked up adults, just like Mickey. 

He still couldn’t help but feel the anger boil up inside him. None of this was Jenna’s fault. She didn’t deserve to be fearing for her life at such a young age. Her dad was supposed to take care of her - he’s her parent. Just like Terry was supposed to take care of Mickey and his siblings. Just like Terry was supposed to be a father to Mickey, not his abuser, not the one who got him raped by a prostitute and then force him to marry her, just to “get the gay out him.” Fuck Terry. And fuck Jenna’s father. Mickey only just realised then that he didn’t even know what the man’s name was. But that didn’t matter. He still hated him. Just like he hated his own father.

Maybe in a way, this was why he cared for Jenna so much in the short amount of time that she’s been with them. He could see similarities between her life and his - a mother who left, and a homicidal father. The difference is, Jenna has an uncle who cared enough to try and help her (Much as Mickey wanted to rip Trevor to pieces currently, he had to admit, the man cared for Jenna). And the biggest difference is, she has Mickey and the Gallaghers. She’s part of Mickey’s family now. And Mickey always protects those he cares about.

“It’s the black Ford F150.”

Mickey relaxed his fist he didn’t even notice he had clenched until his attention was brought back to the conversation. Everyone was gathered around Carl’s phone, looking at photos he’d taken.

“How do you have these photos?” Lip asked. 

“I told you. Sting operation.” Carl rolled his eyes, like it was the most obvious thing. “Although, I didn’t really know he was who we were supposed to be watching out for until now.” He shrugged. “I thought he was from internal affairs for …” He stopped, shook his head. “Never mind. That’s classified.”

Everyone else shared a look. The older Gallaghers and Mickey decided that was a tale for another time (or maybe never get there at all). 

“He’s not out there now, at least. We should just leave tonight.” Trevor looked at Jenna apologetically, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder. Mickey could tell this wouldn’t be the first time they both had to run away in the middle of the night.

“Yeah. Until he finds you again.” Mickey rolled his eyes. “Man already knows you’re trying to leave the country.”

“It’s not like I did that on purpose.” Trevor replied, raising his voice as Mickey got on his nerves.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Ian interjected, putting both hands up to keep his ex and his husband from killing each other. 

“Mickey’s not wrong.” Lip piped up. Mickey grinned in triumph. “Not about the passports.” Mickey’s smile deflated. “But about him finding both of you.” Lip clarified. “You can’t just keep running until he catches up to you.”

“What are you trying to say?”

Lip shrugged. “Maybe we find a way to stop him from coming after you for good or something.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Mickey asked, looking at Lip and then tapped Ian on the shoulder. “You tell him about what you told me the other night?”

“What?” Ian looked confused. Mickey reminded him of their conversation with Ian insinuating a wish to permanently off Jenna’s father and Terry. They started to bicker with Ian denying he said such a thing only stopping when Tami cleared her throat loudly. They all looked at Lip.

“You got a plan?”

“Somewhat.” Lip started. “Not the murderous kind.” He looked at Mickey pointedly. “But maybe we can try and get him caught or something.”

“He has money and connections.” Trevor looked like he was losing all hope.

“Not if we frame him with something that will really stick.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Ian asked. 

"Not anything that will break mine and Ian's parole." Mickey reminded, worriedly. He was getting antsy.

“It won't. We'll stick him up with something really serious. Shooting an officer of the law…” Lip shrugged.

“And where are we going to get one of those?”

Frank’s laugh made them all turn around. “Oh, son.” He said, chuckling again. “The apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Lip looked a little uncomfortable with that last comment.

They waited and watched as he scrambled to get up slowly, then opted to lean on the dryer when he found he couldn’t fully stand up with his hand cuffed to the pipes.

“Your PO,” was all Frank said. “And yes, I’ll gladly be of service. On one condition...”

*

The idea was far fetched. And it was half-baked - in Mickey’s opinion. He couldn't help but worry that this will come back to bite them in the ass. He and Ian are both on parole, one wrong step and one or both of them will be back in prison. Fucking Gallaghers and their fucking scams. It’s not like they were really doing something illegal with this. Mickey has done worse - he’s a convicted felon for fuck’s sake - he’s already done the illegal shit. But he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about Lip’s (and Frank’s plan.) Mostly because the plan involved using Jenna as bait. Well, all of them were bait. Including Franny. 

Lip had pointed out that no one, apart from Kev and Vee, knew Jenna was living with them or that she was Trevor’s niece. They could use that to their advantage. Should this plan work, and some smart ass detective finds out Ian’s and Trevor’s past relationship, the “evidence” will be circumstantial at best. Not like the two really kept in touch after they broke up. And it was kind of public knowledge that it wasn’t the best of break ups. Not a chance of them reconciling. As far as the outside world knew, none of the Gallaghers knew Jenna’s father at all. He was a total stranger. And they’re just a regular old family, trying to get on with their lives in the South Side.

The plan was to lure Jenna’s father into the house, frame him, and send him to prison. Lip figured, by the time he got out, Jenna and Trevor would be long gone and better hidden elsewhere in the world. Mickey was still unsure, but he went along with it. Worse comes to worst… He didn’t want it to come to that. So two days later, when they set their plan in motion, Mickey - for maybe the first time in his life - prayed that this plan would work and he can keep his family safe.

*

Mickey looked around at the flurry of activity in his house. There was a constant flash of red and blue lights coming through the window right into his line of sight. He folded his arms across his chest to stop himself from biting his thumb nail, only to realise that his knee was bouncing a mile-a-minute and he didn’t even notice. He has to consciously stop himself, taking a few deep breaths to keep himself together only to no avail. Mickey has had many run-ins with law enforcement. He’s a parolee for fuck’s sake. No one can blame him for looking so antsy and nervous around cops. And right now, there were too many cops in his house. 

“So you don’t know this man at all?” Tony Markovich, South Side born and bred police officer, asked him, tapping his pencil on the little notebook he carries around.

Mickey shook his head. “Nah, man. Never saw him in my life. Just planned a quiet night with the family, you know? Long day at work and got home to him in the house with his gun, holding the family hostage.” He tried not to look nervous, he was probably failing. If not for Ian’s reassuring hand on his back, Mickey probably would have bolted. Just like the last time there were police officers in their house. His eyes flitted around until it landed on Liam and Franny sitting quietly in the kitchen. His racing heart slowed down a bit knowing that they’re both safe. 

“Ian?” Tony looked at the red-head.

Ian shook his head, too. “Is Larry going to be okay?” He bit his lower lip, concerned. "He's a true hero. He really saved our family."

They all turned their heads around to look at Larry Seaver being wheeled into an ambulance on a stretcher. Mickey knew Ian felt guilty that they used Larry in their plan and that he got hurt in the process. He’s alive, though. So Mickey will call that a win. They needed a reliable witness who will implicate the son of a bitch. 

“He got shot in the arm but he’ll live.” Tony said coolly. “You’re lucky that your PO came for a surprise visit on a night that you have a stranger come into your house and attack you.”

“Yeah.” Ian and Mickey both chuckle nervously. “We’re very, very lucky.” They both said, like they didn’t know Larry’s routine for his surprise visits.

“Larry believes the man was there to kidnap Franny? Or at least that's what he heard before the scuffle.” Tony queried.

“I knew that man was shady. Had the heebie-jeebies when I saw him lurking in the neighbourhood. We all saw him. Is nowhere safe anymore for our kids?” Frank exclaimed from his seat on the sofa dramatic as ever. The EMTs were about to put him on a stretcher, one leg wrapped in bandage from a gunshot wound, and an ice pack on his eye. “He’ll probably sell them on the black market. Well, not to my family, you don’t!”

Mickey and Ian both couldn’t help but roll their eyes at Frank’s theatrics.

Before Tony could ask them another question, another officer approached him whispering in his ear. Mickey and Ian both looked at each other when they heard the words ‘concerning pictures’ and ‘pornography from the suspect’s phone’ they picked up off the floor. 

“Take him to the station for questioning.” Tony instructed the uniformed officer. He turned to Mickey and Ian. “We’ll keep in touch. Don’t leave town.” He said, then paused.

"Are we in trouble?" Ian asked innocently.

Tony did a half head shake. "Well, looks like neither of you broke parole. You were with your PO and all three of you walked in on an attack on your family in your home." He stated, without shifting his gaze away from Ian and Mickey. "He's a police officer that responded to an emergency. The two of you were barely in the scuffle."

Mickey and Ian both just nodded in agreement. Mickey letting out a relieved sigh once again.

“Congratulations on your wedding, by the way.” With that, Tony turned and left, passing Lip and Tami (with Fred in a pram) running towards Ian and Mickey.

*

“Can’t believe we pulled it off.” Tami said, relieved. They all watched from the porch as the police officers and ambulances left. “Think Frank will keep his mouth shut?”

“Probably not.” Lip said. “He never shuts up. But he won’t say anything about the plan. Coz that will be implicating himself in a conspiracy.”

“He’ll claim injury, or whatever, and sue for money and get his drugs for the pain.” Ian added, then let out a sigh of relief. “Gotta say, this might be the only Frank Gallagher scam I could fully get behind.”

“Who’s idea was it to plant the child porn in his phone?”

“Mine.” Carl piped up, emerging from the house. “Planted it when he dropped his phone in the scuffle and before the police arrived. It'll stick more in court.”

“How’d you do that?”

Carl just shrugged. “That’s classified.” He said, then left.

Everyone looked at him confused, and a little annoyed.

“Seriously, what kind of garbage collector is he working for?” Mickey asked, brows knit. Ian just chuckled, putting his arm around him.

Mickey had to admit. He has heard stories about the Gallaghers, Frank in particular, being a master of scamming people. He’s never really thought much of it. He has pulled several successful scams himself. It was no big deal. Mickey had always viewed the Gallaghers as a bunch of softies (Ian included). But tonight, he was truly impressed. Most of all, thankful.

*

The house finally quieted down close to midnight. Tami, Lip, and Fred had home. So have Kev and Vee. Carl and Liam were both snoring away in their room. Mickey took a long, much needed shower to relax his tired muscles. 

It has been an extremely eventful day, even by his usual standards, and he was looking forward to just retiring for the night. He had never been more thankful to have the next day off so he can have a little lie in - preferably with Ian.

Mickey made his way downstairs to double check the doors. Even having just taken care of the latest threat to their lives, he still wanted to be sure. Besides, they lived in the South Side. Not that anyone who was truly from the neighbourhood would really willingly enter a house knowing a Milkovich lived there. And everyone knew the Gallaghers could hold their own. One of them even blew up a van one time. 

“Hey.”

Mickey looked up to see Trevor with a beer in hand, sitting in the kitchen. He acknowledged him with a nod.

“Want a beer?” Trevor offered. 

Now that there was no impending emergency, and Mickey was calm, with no urge to kill Trevor, the air between them had never been more awkward.

Mickey shook his head. “Was just planning to get some shut eye.” He looked at the other man. Trevor looked like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders. He looked relieved but also looked worse for wear.

“Thank you.” Trevor started awkwardly making Mickey stop in his tracks just before the stairs. “For your help. And, and not just tonight.” He stammered. “Thank you for all of it. You, taking care of Jenna.”

Mickey opened his mouth to deny it. He has never really been good at taking compliments. But Trevor didn’t let him speak. “Ian told me. About all the things you’ve done for her. Planning her a party, which I ruined.” He shook his head. “You gave her a roof over her head, giving her food and security and protection, and… family.” Trevor looked up at him, his eyes wet with tears. “I haven’t been able to give her that for a long time. But you have. So thank you.”

Mickey nodded to acknowledge, still unable to find the words. Sure, he was reluctant to take Jenna in at first. But that all changed when he got to know her. She was a good girl. He’s said it many times, it wasn't her fault her situation was shit. He’s been in the same situation as her before. And many times, he wished someone was there to help. Now, he was that someone for her. It wasn’t without its challenges but it wasn’t difficult.

“You did what you could.” Mickey tried to appease Trevor. “You’re not used to dealing with homicidal maniacs. Whereas, I grew up with it. So, you know.” He shrugged. “Perks of growing up a Milkovich.”

Trevor chuckled. Mickey didn’t expect that and was slightly taken aback. “I’m not laughing at you.” Trevor quickly clarified. “Just that, Ian said you’d do that. Downplay things.” He smiled, genuinely. Mickey relaxed a little. 

“You’re a good man, Mickey. A great man. I get it now. Why Ian loves you and only you.” He bowed his head. “I really never stood a chance.”

Mickey wasn’t sure what to say to that. He gave Trevor a curt nod and made his way upstairs.

He peeked in to check on Franny, the little girl fast asleep in her own bed. Mickey hoped she'd stay there for the rest of the night. 

“Mickey?” 

He looked towards Debbie’s old bed to find Jenna staring at him, the covers all the way up to her chin. 

Sandy had snuck them around the back and away from the house before Larry got to the house (and before the attack.) She had taken them somewhere safe and dropped both of them off after all the police and ambulances cleared the scene. 

Mickey entered the room and sat at the end of Jenna’s bed. “You’re supposed to be asleep.” He said softly. 

“Is my dad gone for good?” She asked, looking a little worried.

“I hope so.” Mickey answered honestly. “He’ll go to prison for a long time, at least.”

“What if he gets out?” She sat up, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them. “You and Ian got out of prison. What if he-”

“Hey, hey.” He soothed, scooting closer towards her. “You don’t have to worry about that, okay? Ian and I got out of prison because we’re good people. Your dad... He won’t get out. He won’t come after you and your uncle and your mom anymore.”

She nodded, relaxing a little.

“Get some sleep. It’s been a busy day. And you have a long trip ahead of you tomorrow.” He ruffled her hair, before getting up and heading towards the door.

“Mickey?”

He stopped and looked at her.

“Thank you.” She said. Mickey’s heart swelled. He smiled. 

“You’re welcome, kiddo.” He said. The walk from the girls’ room to his and Ian’s room wasn’t long. But it was enough for him to think.

The Gallaghers had come up with a great plan to put the man away. But Jenna was right. What if he got out? What if he got out and went after Jenna? Came after all of them? Their plan was successful but only brilliant to a point. Mickey possibly still had the cartel plotting to take their revenge on him. His dad was definitely still planning to kill him for being gay. Terry and the cartel? Mickey isn’t too worried about them, considering. Because, those two threats, he knew them like the back of his hand. Jenna’s father on the other hand? Mickey may have helped out him away but he still had no idea how his mind ticked.

If sometime in the future, say one night a couple of months later, the inmates at Beckman County Corrections find out that Jenna’s father - convicted for shooting an officer of the law, breaking and entering, and attempted murder of an innocent man - was also maybe a child molester and owned a plethora of child porn. If said rumours about him abound in the prison and was somehow the reason he was involved in a prison scuffle and died from his injuries. Mickey would sleep more soundly and go about his life just worrying about the usual - like the cartel and his homicidal father. 

*

Franny Gallagher was a good girl. Her mommy Debbie raised her to be as such. She doesn’t complain much - maybe a tantrum here or there - but most of the time she is good. She doesn’t say the bad words because, well, they’re bad. Even if most of her family say them - apart from her Uncle Liam. And her friend Jenna but she has left now. Franny misses her sometimes. But that’s what seems to happen a lot. People leave. Her aunty Fiona left months ago, her Uncle Carl went to the soldier school, and then her mommy Debbie left. Even her Uncle Liam left for a time. And then Jenna left. Her Grandpa Frank leaves, too, but he always comes back. “Like the cockroach he is”, or so her Uncle Mickey said. Franny wasn’t sure why he would say that.

But anyway, Franny is a good girl. She eats her food like she’s told, and she brushes her teeth before bed. And once she’s tucked in, she stays in bed like she’s told. Well, most of the time she does. Sometimes, she wakes up with a nightmare, and she gets scared and her mommy isn’t there, so she cries. She cries and she gets up and finds her Uncle Mickey and her Uncle Ian, because they keep her safe. Sometimes she sleeps in their bed. Sometimes, she just goes to their room to check that they’re still there and haven’t left like the others have. Someone said her Uncle Ian left before, too, but Franny doesn’t remember much of it. Besides, since she could remember, her Uncle Ian came back with her Uncle Mickey and they never left, and they’re still here. That makes her happy.

Franny knew she wasn’t supposed to be out of bed this late. Her Uncle Mickey had already read her three stories (one more than usual), and had already tucked her in. But Franny couldn’t sleep. Because she heard her Uncle Lip and her Uncle Mickey say her Mommy Debbie was coming home tomorrow. She’s been gone for so long, and Franny has missed her. So now Franny can’t sleep. She wants it to be tomorrow already. She misses her mommy.

Franny went down the stairs slowly, taking one step at a time and trying to be very, very quiet. She didn’t want to get into trouble. She sat on the stairs and watched her Uncle Mickey reading the books and scribbling away in his notebook.  For a minute there, Franny thought she got caught when he looked up. But he was looking towards the front door with a big smile on his face. Then he got up from his seat. Uncle Ian must be home.

“You’re still up.” Her Uncles kissed, and stared into each other’s eyes with big grins on their faces. They do that a lot. It makes her Uncle Carl roll his eyes. Franny doesn’t understand why. 

“How was the concert?” Her Uncle Mickey asked. He started bringing out food from the fridge. Franny wondered that sometimes - why her Uncle Ian came home late and ate at weird hours of the night. Uncle Mickey always tried to wait up for him. He said Uncle Ian works at night sometimes. He saves lives and shit. Uncle Mickey said the last bit to her. Franny isn’t allowed to say the ‘sh’ word. 

“Full of screaming teenage girls, single women, and boyfriends clearly dragged there by their girlfriends.” Her Uncle Ian took a drink from Uncle Mickey’s beer. Franny almost gasped audibly. He’s not supposed to do that. Uncle Mickey said no one else drinks his beer. Although, he doesn’t seem to mind Uncle Ian doing it. “The first aid tent was mostly quiet, apart from a couple of girls who fainted.”

“Fainted?”

“From the mosh pit.”

“Mosh pit? In that kind of concert?” 

Franny frowned, wondering why Uncle Mickey let Uncle Ian gets away with a lot of things. Both her uncles laughed at something. And then her Uncle Ian was standing up walking towards her Uncle Mickey.

“You know, I kind of wished you were there.” Uncle Ian said.

“Working at an Ed Sheeran concert? No, thank you.”

Uncle Mickey didn’t look very impressed. But then he usually doesn’t. Sometimes, he looks very angry. Mostly when someone says or does something he says is “stupid” or when someone in their family gets hurt.

“He played our song.”

“What song?”

Franny knew this song. She heard it at her Uncles’ wedding. She loved that day. She and her Mommy Debbie got to wear pretty dresses. And there was singing and dancing and everyone was there. Her Uncle Ian and Uncle Mickey also danced really close like how they were now, in the kitchen. Uncle Ian had both arms wrapped around her Uncle Mickey.

Franny smiled. She loved seeing them like this. It gave her a warm feeling inside her heart and made her smile so big her cheeks hurt. She liked smiling that way.

“Baby, I’m dancing in the dark. With you between my arms…”

“Stop singing, bitch. You’re ruining the song.”

“Oh am I, now?”

“Yes. You may be a pasty redhead but that’s about it with what you and Ed Sheeran have in common.”

Franny stood up and climbed the stairs quietly. Her uncles kissed a lot and they also argued a lot. Her Uncle Liam says it’s just “what they do.” She doesn’t know what that means, but it’s usually when they took her out of the room. She went to bed and tucked herself in. Tomorrow, her Mommy Debbie was coming back. 

*

It’s been a week since Debbie was released on bail and everyone has settled back into a routine. Last they heard from Trevor, him and Jenna were on a flight to Australia. So now they were all just left to deal with the usual shit show life in the South Side had to offer.

“Why is Franny pouting?” Sandy asked, closing the front door behind her.

“Because Uncle Ian and Uncle Mickey are going out by themselves and she’s not invited.” Carl explained, stiffling a grin.

“I want to go.” Franny whined, crossing her arms across her chest, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. “Mommy, why can’t I go?” She complained, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Franny, we’ve talked about this.” Debbie said tiredly. “Uncle Mickey and Uncle Ian are going on their date. They’re married. It’s what married people do.”

“Well, I wanna be married to Uncle Mickey and Uncle Ian.” Franny whined until she was full on crying

The three Gallagher boys, Kev and Vee all burst out laughing as Debbie tried to explain to a wailing Franny why she couldn’t be married to either of her uncles. All of them were sure Franny didn’t mean anything by it. It was just an innocent comment from a child who was afraid of missing out and just wanting to spend time with her uncles. 

Ian and Mickey walked down the stairs to the racket in the living room. Debbie, Tami and Vee were trying to calm Franny down with Debbie getting more and more exasperated. Liam and Carl weren’t helping. They frankly were adding more fuel to the fire, just to irritate their sister, and not necessarily to calm Franny down. Kevin had Fred in his arms, the baby crying, probably woken up from the racket, with Lip shouting from the kitchen that Fred’s bottle was on its way.

“The fuck is going on here?” Mickey shouted. Franny stopped crying enough to run to Ian’s arms. Ian easily hoisted her up. Mickey wiped the tears off Franny’s cheeks.

“My daughter is obsessed with you two, apparently.” Debbie complained.

“What’s going on, Little Red?” Mickey asked, trying to make eye contact with Franny who was sniffling, her face buried in the crook of Ian’s neck, mumbling into her sobs. 

“What was that?” Ian asked, moving his head away, hoping to get her to come out of her hiding place.

“They told me I can’t go with you on your date.” Franny cried, her lower lip quivering even more. “I wanna go!” She cried some more.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other before Ian put Franny down gently on the floor, patiently waiting for her to look at him. 

“We’ll be back soon, okay Franny?” Mickey asked as soon as she stopped her loud crying. 

“But why can’t I go with you?” She hiccuped, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. 

“Because, this is mine and Uncle Mickey’s date.” Ian explained. “Remember what we told you before? About certain things that only Uncle Mickey and I can do together?”

She nodded.

“Well this is one of them. Okay?” She didn’t answer.

“Tell you what.” Ian looked her straight in the eyes. “We’ll bring you back dessert. How does that sound?”

That seemed to do the trick. Franny smiled wide.

“He’s bringing you back his dessert. I’m eating mine.” Mickey muttered, earning him a slap on the arm from Ian. 

“We’ll be back before you know it.” Ian kissed her on the forehead. Mickey doing the same before ruffling her hair.

“Aw, isn’t that sweet?” Sandy teased. “You two really have become sickeningly domestic bitches. You’ll be sprouting out your own rugrats in no time.”

Mickey and Ian exchanged a knowing look, both smiling wide. Plenty of strays in the neighbourhood after all. Or maybe... 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. This fic actually started in the scene with Franny seeing Mickey and Ian dance in the Gallagher kitchen to Ed Sheeran's Perfect (like a repeat of how they danced at their wedding). It was supposed to be just that one little snippet. And then it turned to two chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one-shot but then it was becoming massive. So I cut it into two so the ending of chapter one might be a little awkward. Chapter two is almost finished. It'll be up soon... I hope. Kudos and comments are appreciated. But also, fair warning, I'm rarely able to reply to comments nowadays. Please don't think I'm ignoring you or don't appreciate your messages. It just means real life is kicking my ass. It's been kicking my ass for the past 4 years or so. I'm sorry.
> 
> Holler at me on twitter: elleRK17 or tumblr: ellevendraws


End file.
